Naruto: A Fox Among Wolves
by Corruptmonk
Summary: AU:Becoming an immortal Hanyou after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto decides to travel to a new world to escape a life of loneliness along with Kyuubi. Can he start over? Will he find his destiny?
1. Prologue  A Life of Loneliness

_This is my first time to write a fan fiction. This might be slow going at first since I'm still at the beginning phase of panning out the plot but i have a general idea on how it should come out. _

**Note to Readers:** This is my first ever fic so any suggestions, corrections, or even some rants on the story would be much appreciated. *hint hint* REVIEW *hint hint* After all, seeing your REVIEW count going up will surely keep the creative juices flowing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"jutsu"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:** A Fox Among Wolves**

**1. Prologue**

Loneliness. Naruto's heart clenched as he remembered everyone that he has learned to love in Konoha, as well as the few friends he ever had in the entire Elemental Countries. Ever since becoming an immortal hanyou after battling Uchiha Madara 200 years ago during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he is cursed to see all those he come to love wither and die of old age. Love and friends come and go as time continues to take hold on their bodies. Again, his heart clenched as he looked down at Konoha from his perch on top of the Fourth's head.

**"Your heart is reaching out again kit. Are you alright?"**

Naruto turned to his companion, a bright red fox with nine tails sprawled out behind her. Kyuubi was released during his battle with Uchiha Madara when he unknowingly absorbed all of her youki through the seal in a blind fit of rage. It didn't hurt Kyuubi at all but it had the drawback of releasing her out of her jail with only a tail of power. It took a decade for her to recover her strength and has always been there for him during their self-imposed sojourn across the Elemental Countries.

Deciding to answer her. "I'm doing well Kyuu-chan." Seeing the skeptical look from his companion, he chose to elaborate. "I mean I'm doing ok despite the constant bout of loneliness. Everyday I stand here as an unseen guardian; looking down the people of Konoha and protecting them from outside threats. I see my friends start their own families, show love to their mates, play around with their children, grow old, and eventually die. We are the only two true immortal in this world Kyuu-chan; I have no one to call my mate since they just grow old and die. I have to accept this curse of mine but there is nothing I can do when I get lonely." He finished with a sad smile.

Kyuubi nodded her acceptance and looked back down the traffic that is Konoha. Ever since she was released from her jailor, she has come to see Naruto as a companion. Being a demon lord and the strongest of the Bijuu, she has never come to grips with having emotions. All she had ever experienced through her years of existence were rage, hate, and anger – all these stem from the darkness in the humans that surrounds her. However, traveling with Naruto for the past 200 years has showed her that her life doesn't have to revolve around destruction. She has come to respect her hanyou companion; she doesn't see him as beneath her ever since he absorbed all her youki during his rampage making him her equal in power.

She again stole a glance at her companion and couldn't help but admire the changes that happened after the integration of her youki. The once innocent looking face is now chiseled giving him a more mature look. The sudden influx of her youki through his system washed away the years of malnutrition that he suffered during his early years as a pariah of Konoha. He grew to an amazing 6 feet in height, well-toned body; muscles that give way to a runner's physique to compliments his skills in both speed and agility. He doesn't look a day older than 18 due to his hanyou transformation. Despite all his changes, she can never understand why he needs to hide his foxy appendages under a genjutsu even when they're all alone.

Being immortals didn't give them much of a choice when it comes to taking up residence in Konoha. Despite being known as the Savior of the Elemental Countries, telling them of his hanyou transformation will only bring out the worst in humans – fear of a being that is more powerful that any of the shinobi world can ever hope to compare.

While his furry companion is deep in thought on the changes that happened in their lives, Naruto is traveling down memory lane as he kept his constant vigil of his home. After Kyuubi explained to him what happened after the battle, it took him years to accept the changes, denying the fact that he is no longer classified as a human being and that he will still be alive when everyone he knows is dead. He finally accepted everything when the last of his friends died and took the life of a sage.

He traveled across the Elemental Nation, staying in each country under a henge and learning everything he could to utilize his limitless powers. His first stop was Wind Country to learn everything he could about Fuuton (Wind) considering that Wind is his primary element. After learning everything he could, he moved on to Lightning Country to learn Raiton (Lightning), Water Country for Suiton (Water), and finally to Earth Country for Doton (Earth). It took him roughly 70 years of constant learning and travel to master them.

Out of boredom, Naruto and Kyuubi went back to Konoha to find more possibilities of gaining more knowledge. Considering that Konoha has been known to produce Seal Masters, like the Yondaime Hokage and Jaraiya; both he and Kyuubi snuck into the Hokage Tower to visit the Hokage's library that holds all the knowledge of Konoha. He made a copy of every scroll, including the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing with a nifty trick he learned during his travels. With everything sealed away in a large scroll slung on his back, the companions snuck back out the Hokage tower and out of the city.

Naruto skills in Fuuinjustu (Seals) grew in leaps and bounds. Being the son of a Seal Master, the art is practically in his genes so learning seals only took him 20 years, and another 20 years to master the Katon (Fire) Justus that he also stole from the Hokage Archive.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked at Kyuubi while the fox was busy checking out the market district when a fight broke out between two merchants over their wares. He's been thinking about the possibilities of other worlds and possibly do something to escape his loneliness and eventually find himself another immortal as a mate. After all, if you are fated to live forever then it would only stand to reason to find someone with the same curse to spend the rest of your life with.

"Kyuu-chan?" he addressed the fox to get her attention. "Have you ever thought of the possibilities of other worlds out there that we can visit?"

Kyuubi, snapped out of her silent cheering of the fight below, snapped her head to her companion in surprise.** "What do you mean 'possibilities'? There ARE other worlds kit. There are thousands of them out there. I thought you knew that"** she deadpanned.

Looking at her as if she was crazy, Naruto's mind is swamped with possibilities of visiting these worlds and maybe find one to call his home. "Why in the world didn't you tell me this before?" he shouted in frustration.

Giving him his full attention, Kyuubi sat on her haunches, looked at him straight in the eye, and said "**You never asked.**"

Giving her a frustrated look, he chose not to rise to the bait and continued his interrogation "Well?"

With a stint of mischievousness from being a fox, she cocked her head to her side** "What?"**

"Well, is there a way to visit these worlds?" he growled wanting to throttle the fox in leaving him in the dark.

Kyuubi looked at his companion straight in the eye, weighing his conviction and trying to find some doubt in his statements. Seeing nothing but cold determination that practically pushed his loneliness out of his system; she took a moment to frame her reply. **"Yes, there is a way but it is quite risky."** She looked at the people below; she continued** "Naruto, you have to understand that these worlds are separate from our own. Each world has its own gate, and each gate is guarded by a keeper. These gatekeepers are not as strong as us but the protections on these gates are very strong, it would take both of our powers combined to open one. Kami herself set the protection on these gates and any attempt to breach them will surely exhaust both of our powers and leave us vulnerable for years until we recuperate."**

Not deterred by the complications, Naruto's brash nature could help but grin at the idea of going into a new world and staring a new life. With a twinkle in his eyes, he scooped Kyuubi up much to her chagrin and danced around while shouting "Let's go!" over and over again.

Getting dizzy from being twirled around, Kyuubi whacked Naruto on the head with one of her youki-enfored tail earning a yelp of pain from her boisterous companion and freeing her from his hold. **"Control yourself kit"** she growled. **"Didn't you hear what I said? I told you that going through these gates would eat up all our youki and leave us defenseless when we get there. We have nothing to fall back on except our physical enhancements! The risk is too great to even contemplate."**

After rubbing his sore head and hearing everything Kyuubi said, Naruto looked up at the sky. He might be brash but he always thinks things through. The possibility of starting a new life in another world is definitely something to look forward to, but knowing that both he and Kyuubi would be defenseless for a few years as they slow recuperate their reserves requires serious thought. What if they landed in the middle of a battlefield, they would be annihilated on the spot. They might be immortal but they can still be killed if dealt with a deathblow. Also, he has to consider that they would be starting over in a new world that they know nothing about. There are quite a lot of factors to plan just make sure that they don't suffer serious problems when they get there and start a new life.

But despite the drawback, starting a new life in a new world is just too good to pass up. This requires serious planning. And he has all the time in the world to come up with a good one. Feeling something that he hasn't felt in years, he scooped Kyuubi up and shunshined back to his cave in the mountains in a burst of purple flames to plan the journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 1  Planning and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"jutsu"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 1: Planning and Preparation

With a spring in his step, Naruto bounded to the library in his cave to start in planning out their trip to other worlds. The cave, or den as Kyuubi likes to call it, is nothing more than a repository of all their possessions. Ever since Naruto decided to start his immortal life as a sage, he decided to take up residence in one of the highest mountain in Fire Country. It was somewhat cramped at first but with a little help from his father's Rasengan, he managed to expand it to the point that they were able to create separate sections for them to use – a bedroom, bathroom, a library, and of course, a trophy room where he can store all the things that he finds interesting during their travels around the Elemental Countries.

Kyuubi, who jumped out of his friend's arms upon arriving jumped up to the sofa and sat on her haunches while observing Naruto as he checked out different scrolls in the library. Curious on what his companion is up to, she can no longer hold up on her urge to ask and just blurted out **"What are you doing?"**

Naruto, who was busy opening and closing scrolls and throwing them on the table looked up from his reading and looked at his companion "Uhhh, planning!" then going back to checking out another scroll.

Annoyed at being ignored, she used one of her tails to create a gust of wind that knocked Naruto onto one of the shelves **"Would you mind telling me what you're up to? Planning for what?"**

Mumbling about annoying vixens, Naruto picked himself off the floor and flopped down on one of the couches in the room. He decided to share his ideas with Kyuubi before she lashes out again. "I'm planning for our trip to other worlds." He raised one of his hands before Kyuubi could make a retort; he decided to tell her his plans. "I know that it's risky to travel between worlds and you told me that the power drain would leave us defenseless upon our arrival. That is why I'm going to make sure that we have everything covered when we make the attempt. I'm going to make sure that everything works out before we attempt anything. And it would be much appreciated if you help me make a list of what we need to make it easier for us to settle down when we get there"

Realizing that this is one of those few moments that her companion wouldn't budge from his decision, she decided to humor him and help with the planning. **"Ok kit, you got my attention. Our main concern is the power drain. Unless we have a secondary source of power to replenish our reserves, I don't see any other solution except to wait it out when we get there."**

"Actually, I have an idea that might work." He told Kyuubi with a grin. "I'm going to use my amazing intellect to create a storage seal that we can use store our youki. Once we get to the other world, we can use it to replenish our reserves."

Kyuubi scoffed at the 'amazing intellect" part of his speech though she couldn't agree more that his idea has merit**. "Now that's a first, you have great idea there" **she grinned when Naruto growled in annoyance at the insult. **"However, YOU don't have a storage seal powerful enough to store 9-tails worth of youki. It would be too much for it and would just blow up on your face."**

"I didn't say we are going to use a simple storage seal for that. There are chakra storage seals but there are NO youki storage seals. I have to make one from scratch."

"**Again kit, even if you manage to come up with a seal to store our youki, even me who don't have any knowledge in seals know that it is impossible to store all our youki in any medium. Remember, even the Yondaime Hokage was hard-pressed to find a solution and he was left with no other alternative than to seal ME into YOU. Unless you are going to be using an infant for the sealing, it can never be done." **Kyuubi objected hoping to knock some sense into his companion on the absurdity of his idea.

"I know that Kyuu-chan. However, I didn't say we are going to be sealing ALL our youki. How many tails-worth do you think would be enough for us to survive in the new world?"

Seeing where his companion's thoughts is leading too, she contemplated the idea for a moment before answering **"I would say at least 3 to 4 tails worth. Unless we are going to be encountering high-powered demons from Makai, those should be enough to get us by before we have all our tails up and running."**

"Great. Thanks for the idea Kyuu-chan. I'm going to get started with the project." Naruto happily sprung up from the couch and went back to checking out sealing scrolls left and right. Kyuubi, seeing that she would be alone for a long time, if this project is anything to go by, decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 3 weeks)<p>

Kyuubi was about to get a jump on a plump rabbit she has been spying for hours was jolted out of her hunting when a large boom and shockwave came out from the cave. Seeing that the rabbit took the distraction as a means to escape the ravenous vixen, Kyuubi decided to head back to the cave to see if her bumbling companion is still alive. The sight that greeted her brought about a fit of laughter that made her forget her empty stomach.

On the wall was Naruto, spread-eagled and lodge deep into one of the walls in the library, grumbling about uncooperative seals. He managed to dislodge himself from the wall and growled at the laughing fox. "Would you mind shutting up?"

Still rolling on the floor, Kyuubi laughed even harder upon hearing her companions grumbling. **"Hahahaha. You made my day kit. Hahahahaha. What in the world did you do? Hahahahaha"**

"Oh shut up." Mumbling about idiotic fox and their weird sense of humor, Naruto brushed off his clothes and went back to the charred remains of a scroll on the floor. "I manage to come up with a prototype for a youki storage scroll and decided to test it out. On my first try, I successfully sealed up a tails-worth of youki without problems. I even manage to return the youki back to my reserves. The same goes with 2-tails worth. When I tried on the third, the stupid thing blew up on me." Stomping back to his work desk while grumbling to check out on the seal design to find out on what went wrong.

Kyuubi finally stopped laughing upon hearing his partial success and was impressed with Naruto's idea and dedication to his project. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to her considering all they've been through for 2 centuries but to see her kit's powerful dedication to anything he set his mind into is simply mind-boggling. Deciding to lift his companion's spirit up a bit; "**That's great kit. In only 3 weeks, you manage to do something that no one has ever done before. Remember, youki is ten times more potent than your average chakra so having been able to seal 2-tails worth of it is good."**

"I know Kyuu-chan but I need to improve my design to seal up to 5-tails of youki to make sure we avoid problems that might hurt us. Also, I found out that it hurts a bit when you return the youki back to your system. I almost passed out from the pain when I absorbed the 2-tails of youki into my system. Imagine what it would DO to us when we absorb more. So I have two problems to deal with." He said in frustration.

"**I don't see what the problem is…" **cocking her head to the side.

"What do you mean you don't see what the problem is?" he growled at his companion.

"**I mean, you already finished the project."** She slapped one of her tails when she saw Naruto was about to argue **"Let me elaborate kit. You don't need one scroll to hold our youki. We can time it out. We each use 9 scrolls and use 1 scroll for a tails-worth of youki. Since you told me that it is painful to integrate it back to our system, we unseal our energies a few at a time until we get all of it back. So again, I don't see what the problem is."**

Naruto stared at Kyuubi for a few minutes before banging his head over and over again on the table while saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 5 years)<p>

It took them both a total of 5 years to seal up to 9 tails worth of youki into scrolls to help return their reserves back when they reach the other world. Since they don't want to feel defenseless by sealing all of their youki in one go, the two decided to spread it out as they replenish their reserves. Naruto and Kyuubi is currently lounging around in one of the tallest trees in the mountain to help them relax while continuing with their preparation.

"Ok Kyuu-chan. We got the youki problem fixed. What is next on the agenda?" Naruto said excitedly to his companion. Their success on storage scrolls left him giddy with excitement.

Giving his companion a long look, Kyuubi decided to take matters into her own paws to make sure that her companion doesn't fly off the handle. **"Kit, would you mind settling down. It wouldn't do us much good if you get too excited and forget important preparations before we leave." **Seeing his companion giving him all his attention, she continued **"Ok kit, in my knowledge of other worlds, the first thing we need to think about is money. When we get to our new home, we can never deny the fact that we cannot just steal what we need since that would bring attention to us, especially in a negative light. I know for a fact that currency here is different in other worlds but there is one thing they all have in common. Do you know that is?"**

Naruto, who have no experience whatsoever in money matters simply cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. **"You don't know? Well, let me enlighten you kit. What is Ryo made of?"**

Naruto answered "Gold!"

"**That's right kit. Gold. We use gold here as currency in the form of Ryo after it is minted. However, in other worlds, Gold is used as a trading commodity. We can use gold to trade it for money. So what we need right now is to get lots of gold and turn them into bars, seal it up and bring it with us to the other world. Once we get there, we will find out how that world works and use the gold we have to exchange it for money. With me so far?"**

"I got you Kyuu-chan. Working for gold would take too long and both of us don't have the knowledge on how to mine them, much less finding them in the first place. We need another method to get gold hmmmmm" Going into a thinking pose, Naruto mulled over the idea on getting much needed gold to get them started. He remembered his days as a genin in Konoha when he has to save up the money he gets from missions. That's it! "Kyuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan"

Getting uneasy from the grin of his companion, she carefully threaded her answer **"Yes kit?"**

With a much larger grin, Naruto stood up from the thin branch with an excited look on his face. "Let's go on missions to get the gold we need."

Looking at his companion as if he was stupid, she decided to humor him **"Uhh kit, you're not a shinobi of any village so getting missions is out."**

"I know Kyuu, but there is nothing stopping us from hunting missing-nins from the Bingo book, right?" grinning at his companion, knowingly baiting his companion's lust for battle and blood. "So, all we need to do is steal a Bingo book and hunt down every single missing-nin on it until we get enough gold for our trip." Seeing his companion's tail wagging and eyes lit in hunger for battle he mentally grinned "_Gotcha! Hook, line, and sinker. Hehehehehe"_

Getting excited on the possibility of facing worthy opponents, Kyuubi wasted no time to jump off the branch and ran down the huge trunk while shouting **"What are you waiting for kit! Lets go!"**

Seeing his excited companion rushing down to get started, he jumped down to the trunk and pumped youki to his legs to increase his speed and catch up to the excitable vixen.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 3 years)<p>

"You know, you didn't have to bite that guard at the gate." Naruto told his companion as they walked their way to the Hokage Tower to collect the bounty of the captured nin they encountered 3 days ago.

"**You would too if they throw a kunai at you for being mistaken as a demon" **Kyuubi retorted. **"That chunnin was insulting."**

"You ARE a demon Kyuu-chan." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Well, yeah, I am a demon but how should they know that when I'm under a fox henge with a single tail. Crazy humans" **the demoness grumbled.

Deciding to ignore his grumbling companion, Naruto continued to walk down the street to the Hokage Tower to get this show on the road. Over the span of 3 years, they were able to hunt A to S-class missing nins in the Bingo Book and hoarding all the bounty fom their trip. This will be the last time they will be reporting to the Hokage since they have enough to smelt into gold bars to take away with them to their new home. They didn't encounter any problems upon reaching the tower. They were well-known to the Hokage for continuously bringing in missing-nins and collecting their payment.

After turning over the scroll containing the head of their current bounty, they got paid and left the tower in a hurry, wanting to get this day over and done with. After exiting the gate and a quick shunshin to their den, Kyuubi decided to speak up. **"Ok kit, with the new bounty, we have a total of 120 million Ryo. Now all we need to do is to melt them into bars and seal them into the scroll. You do this project while I prepare the seals to open the portal to meet the gatekeepers." **Naruto agreed and went further into the cave to get started with his task.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – The Next Day)<p>

"Youki storage scrolls, check. Weapon scrolls, check. Library scrolls, check. Gold bars, check. Instant Ramen, double check" Naruto marked off his list and gave a big grin when he reached the ramen part. Kyuubi sweatdropped at his companion's addiction to ramen; after double-checking the seals to open the portal and found nothing wrong with it, she called Naruto over to give him his last minute instructions.

"**Ok kit. Everything is ready. The seals are good to go and all we need to do is to pour all our youki on it to get started. Are you sure you're ready kit? Once we do this, there is no going back."**

"I'm ready Kyuu-chan. There is nothing here that is holding me back anymore. To be honest, this is the first time I felt so alive. Ever since the Rookie 9 died after the war, I don't see myself a part of this world anymore. This opportunity to start over is the only thing giving me the energy to finish all the necessary preparation so let's get started." Naruto said to Kyuubi with all his determination shining in his eyes.

"**That's good kit. Now, I want you to stand here with me in the circle. When I give the signal, I want you to pour all your youki into this seal in the middle. Once we do that, I will activate the jutsu to send us to the gatekeepers. Now ready?" **receiving a nod from her companion, she shouted **"Now!"**

Both Kyuubi and Naruto opened up all their reserves and poured all 9-tails worth of youki down to the seal in the middle. Slowly, every character lit up gaining intensity as it continued to suck up both of their energies. When Kyuubi felt the drain and the final pulse, she activated the jutsu with a shout **"_Demon Ultimate Technique: Dimension Portal_." **With a last surge of light and energy, both Naruto and Kyuubi disappeared from the Elemental Nations, never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 2 Corridor of Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 2: Corridor of Worlds

In a world not touched by time, an old man sat in his ornate throne with his eyes closed; seemingly oblivious to the constant glow of the walls that seems to pulse much like a heartbeat. He is the Keeper of the Gates, a person charged by Kami to make sure that the peace is maintained in his domain – the Corridor of Worlds.

Without any warning, a deep gong echoed throughout the chamber as if telling the man to open his eyes to see what is to come. The man's lips quirked into a smile as he opened his eyes revealing lavender, all-knowing, all-seeing orbs. Standing from his throne, the smile not leaving his face, he reached out to his side and summoned a cane out of nowhere, and walked at a sedate pace into the darkness that surrounds him while chuckling.

"At long last, my visitors have arrived. Let the fun begins." An echo of his chuckle leaves a ghostly echo as he disappears into the void.

* * *

><p>A flash of light and two figures dropped from a non-existent ceiling in a long corridor. It would have been a serious situation to happen in this realm if not for the constant cursing that seems to emanate from a red furry bundle that is squashed below a normal-looking teenage boy.<p>

"**If you don't get off me this instant, I'm going to start ripping your skin off starting with your balls!" **Kyuubi cursed while trying to get out of her situation.

"I'm too tired to move Kyuu-chan. I thought you were exaggerating on the youki drain but this is crazy. I don't think I want to move for a week!" Naruto whined trying to get his sore body to follow his command and get as far away from the irate vixen as possible.

Kyuubi growled **"That is why I agreed with your plan on the youki scroll. So get your butt in gear, and GET OFF ME!" **flaring what's left of her remaining youki to hopefully get Naruto off her. Surely enough, she got her wish, but instead of just pushing him away, her youki flare violently pushed Naruto up, slamming him to the dark ceiling with a painful yelp. However, even the Corridor of Worlds is subjected to the rules of gravity so Naruto bounced back down to Kyuubi earning a startled yelp as she was violently flattened by a semi-conscious Naruto.

"Uhhhhh I… hate…. You…. Kyuu…" Naruto groaned.

A muffled **"likewise… runt" **emanated from somewhere below him.

A welcome silenced enveloped the pair as they slowly regain a fraction of their lost energy, enough for them to move and utilize the sealing scrolls they packed with them. What seemed like hours, Naruto finally groaned from his position and rolled over revealing an also groaning Kyuubi in a small crater; "I'm sorry Kyuu-chan. Its your fault in the first place you know."

"**I don't care kit… I'm to tired to turn you into a scratching post right now. Just get your butt in gear and give us both a tail of youki so we can stand and think about what to do next." **Kyuubi groaned from her position not bother to even look at her companion.

Naruto, wanting to get this over and done with, picked himself off the floor and kneeled, breathing in as much oxygen as he could in hope to get his body to heal faster. After a few minutes of recuperating, he bit his thumb, enough to draw a small amount of blood, did a few hand seals and slammed his hand on the floor _**"Summoning Jutsu: Storage Scrolls"**_. In a puff of smoke, 2 scrolls appeared, one red and one blue both with the kanji of 'Demon'.

Putting his hand on the blue scroll, he spread it out on the floor revealing a seal array in the middle with the same 'Demon' kanji at the center. Hoping that it works, he made a few more seals and slammed both his hands on the array and felt the instantaneous transfer of youki back to his coils. It is not enough to put him back in battle mode but enough to let his regenerative ability to replenish enough of his energy to move like normal.

Feeling rejuvenated, though somewhat weak considering he only got a tails-worth of youki into his system, he picked up the red scroll and kneeled in front of Kyuubi. He open the scroll, picked up the vixen off the floor and placed her in the middle of the array; doing some more hand-seals, he slammed his hand on both sides of Kyuubi to initiate the youki transfer back to her coils, hoping to bring his companion back into the realm of the living.

Feeling her energy being replenished, Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes, stood up, and shook the sleep off her body. She tiredly looked at Naruto and said **"Thanks Kit. That's one hell of a ride. Are you ok?"**

Naruto gave her a smile and answered "I'm alright Kyuu-chan, a little bit winded though." He looked around, finally noticing the long hallway that seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon. "Where are we anyway?"

"**We are in the Corridor of Worlds kit. This is the place where all the gates of the different worlds are located. It doesn't look much but no one comes here anyway, except for a few accidental travelers now and then."**

Accepting the answer, he stopped his inspection of the long corridor and looked back to his companion "Do you want to start exploring now or do you want to rest for a bit and restore our energy slowly with the scrolls."

"**I think it would be best to stick with the plan in restoring at least up to 5 tails of our youki first before we do anything. We want to be ready for anything and we can't do anything in the state we are now."**

Nodding his acceptance to his companion's suggestion, Naruto summoned another 4 set of scrolls and waited for their coils to adjust to the recent absorption before proceeding with the next batch. It took them awhile but they finally managed to get up to 5 tails-worth of youki back to their system. Both Kyuubi and Naruto start their trek, checking out different doors along the way. Thinking that they can just pick any door to get their journey started, Naruto voiced out his concern "Hey Kyuu-chan, why don't we just pick a door since we're already here?"

"**We can't do that kit, we have to meet the gatekeeper first. Only he holds the key to open these doors. I already told you about the protection on them that Kami herself created so there is no way for us to open them even if we push ourselves to the limit."**

Grumbling about irritating gods with sticks up their butts, Naruto continued their trek to meet the elusive gatekeeper.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 3 hours)<p>

"WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR 3 HOURS NOW KYUU! WHERE IS THAT DAMN GATEKEEPER! I SWEAR, IF HE'S PULLING A KAKASHI ACT THEN IM GOING TO….."

"You're going to do what young one?" an amused voice that came from behind them startled the two travelers. Acting on battle-honed instincts, both spun on the balls of their feet taking up battle stances as if an epic battle is about to commence. All they found was an old man with lavender orbs that seemed to look into their souls with a small smile on his face as if he finds their stances an amusing sight.

Snapping out of her stance, Kyuubi growled **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU OLD COOT!"**

"Oh, here, there, and everywhere. You still haven't changed a bit my furry friend. How long has it been?" the old man addressed Kyuubi, the smile not leaving his face.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU ANNOYING COOT! LET ME GUESS, YOU KNEW WE WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU JUST DEEM IT FUNNY TO LET US WALK AROUND NOT KNOWING WHERE TO GO" **Kyuubi ranted.

Naruto, finding the vixen's antics amusing, turned to the smiling old man with a questioning look on his face "Who're you?"

Facing the youth, the old man's smile grew "Finally you got here young one. I've been waiting for your coming for a long time now. It took you long enough to realize what I've been slowly telling you to visit me"

Naruto frowned, not understanding what the old man meant "I don't understand. I never met you before old man so why did you say that you've been telling me to come here."

"Oh, I didn't say we met. I just said I've been telling you to come here…" sweeping his hands to the side in a wide arc to display his domain "… here in the Corridor of Worlds"

"But… we never…"

"Young one, did you not 'think' about the possibilities of other worlds?" the old man queried with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Seeing Naruto nod, he continued "That was me planting the idea of the different worlds that exists. Due to the restrictions set by Kami herself stopping me from interacting directly with the denizens of the worlds I guard, all I can do is to plant the idea directly on your subconscious mind and wait for you to set your path."

"**So you were the one to planted this insane idea with the kit." **Kyuubi growled to the old man.

"You are correct my furry friend…" lips twitching after getting an annoyed growl from Kyuubi, he continued. "I'm just following the course of the young one's destiny. After all, didn't the toads of Myobokuzan prophesied Naruto as the Child of Destiny? His sojourn in the Elemental Nations was nothing more than 'vacation', waiting for the time for him to reach the end of his journey…" he looked at Naruto then continued "to settle down in a new home in a new world."

Kyuubi stopped growling and stared wide-eyed at Naruto who was staring intently at the old man. "If what you say is true old man then what do I need to do to finish my destiny?"

"Do? You don't have to do anything Naruto. You've already done enough. You have brought peace to your previous home. Nothing is left for you to do than to settle down in your new home to start anew. After all, Kami rewards those who have been good to her and you have exceeded her expectations of you."

Excited to get this show on the road and see his new world, he smiled a huge smile at the old man and shouted "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Laughing at Naruto's antics, the old man tapped his cane on the floor and out of nowhere, a door appeared beside him. Indicating the door, the old man coughed to gain the two travelers' attention "This is the door to your new home. This door leads to a world called Earth. It is somewhat similar to your own but it doesn't have any shinobi in it. The powers that you have are quite different from the powers that existed in this world. My only advice to you both is to learn. Do not close your minds to what you see, but I want you to spend time to observe everything; learn everything you can to adapt. This way, you can settle down easier without arousing suspicions from your new neighbors."

The old man stopped his monologue for possible questions from the travelers, and seeing none decided to continue "The things that you learned and have in the Elemental Nations is considered as fantasy on earth. The miniscule powers that exists are hidden to avoid discrimination. I think both of you understand the fears of human to things unknown correct?" seeing both nod, the old man proceeded with his education. Giving the two travelers the basic info of Earth; its people, science and technology, and so on. Kyuubi and Naruto absorbed the knowledge with child-like exuberance, excited to know everything about their new home. The old man knocked on the floor twice to gain the attention of the two and gave them their final instructions. "Naruto, this old man wishes you good luck in your endeavors and would extend to you the apologies of Kami on how she gave you a destiny of heartache and loneliness. Also, once you arrive in your new home, all I can say is this, 'look underneath the underneath'." the old man finished with a twinkle, beckoning both to enter the door to see the end of their adventure together.

With a nudge of his cane, the old man opened the door and both travelers stepped through, never looking back.


	4. Chapter 3 Money Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 3: Money Talks

Excited in checking out their new home, Naruto and Kyuubi missed the old man's smirk when they walked through the door; one moment they were on solid ground, the next they were falling. Cursing the sneaky gatekeeper under their breath, Naruto and Kyuubi saw that they were hundreds of feet in the air falling at insane speeds towards the ocean. Still a bit disoriented from the sudden change in location, both travelers resorted to activating their bijuu cloak in hopes of protecting them from the impact with the water. Their collision created a gigantic wave that spread out in all directions; luckily no one was around to see it.

Still a bit woozy from the impact, Naruto managed to swim to the surface, channeled youki on his hands and feet, slowly climbing out of the water. He looked around looking for Kyuubi, hoping upon hope that his immortal companion didn't drown in the cold ocean. A few minutes later, he sensed a spike in Kyuubi's youki and saw an object shoot of the water and landed beside him. Naruto have to stifle his laughter when he saw his companion. Kyuubi looked like a plushy. Her youki immediately evaporated all the water on her fur upon leaving the water, thus resulting it to stand in all directions – make her look like a giant ball of fur. Wanting to avoid getting attacked by his companion, he swallowed his laughter before asking "Are you ok Kyuu-chan?"

"**Ok? If you call being smacked headfirst into the ocean after falling from a hundred feet ok then I'm just peachy!" **Kyuubi said sarcastically while growling **"If I see that old coot then I'm going to give him a biting HE WILL NEVER FORGET!" **she shouted at the end.

As if wanting to aggravate Kyuubi further, something fell down from the sky and smacked Kyuubi on the head and bounced back up before being snatched up by Naruto. He saw that it was a scroll; he opened it and found that it was a map of sorts and a letter from the gatekeeper. "Hey Kyuu-chan, it's from the old man"

Looking up at the sky, Kyuubi spiked her youki and shouted to the heavens **"DO YOU HEAR ME OLD COOT! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" **Out of nowhere, a disembodied voice said "Your welcome furball!". The laughter that followed made Kyuubi growl in frustration. **"He's just lucky that we can't go back or else he wouldn't be laughing right now." **Kyuubi mumbled.

Shaking his head over his friend's antics, he proceeded to check out the scroll and read aloud the letter from the old man:

_Naruto and Furball (at this Kyuubi growled)_

_I hoped you find the transportation to your new home adequate; I took into consideration that our furry friend needs a bath so I chose this path for you to enter your new world. _

_Anyway, it would be unfair of me to send you off without knowing where to go so included in this letter is a map to help you on your way. You and your furry companion should be a few miles off the coast of Los Angeles to the east, its one of the cities in the continent where you're at. This will be your first stop, learn everything you can before moving on to the location I marked X on the map. Here, I want you to enroll yourself in a school to further improve your education. Bring the furball with you, she needs to learn as well. You will meet someone during your schooling that will give you an idea where you should settle down. _

_Good luck young one, may you find what you seek._

_Old Man_

Checking out the map, Naruto found out that their current location is marked, a bit further east is a small dot labeled '_Los Angeles'. _He opened the map to Kyuubi "What do you think Kyuu-chan? I suggest that we put an invisibility genjutsu as we make our way to the city. We can observe unseen and we can try out the other jutsu we prepared to help us learn faster."

Giving Naruto a thoughtful look, Kyuubi replied **"That's a good idea kit. I don't want to gawked at when we get there. Do you want to do it or should I?"**

Without another word, Naruto went through seals after seals before saying _**"Demonic Art: Hazy Mirror"**_. Both he and Kyuubi suddenly felt the coldness washed through their bodies signifying the effect of the jutsu. Nodding to each other both channeled a significant amount of youki to their legs and dashed of to the east over to their first stop.

* * *

><p>Timeskip (2 hours later)<p>

Naruto was amazed at the sight he was seeing. They slowed down to a walk a few minutes ago while they were traveling when they sensed the presence of humans in the direction they were headed. What greeted the blond hanyou can only be described as amazing. Scattered along the beaches were humans wearing nothing but clothes that barely covered their privates. Women wearing colorful bras and panties, while the men wore nothing but shorts or something similar to briefs – displaying their bodies to everyone without a hint of embarassment.

Upon arriving at the beach, Naruto noted the happy faces of people as they played around in the sand. Kids laughing and playing with balls and making sand castles, while the adults wearing sunglasses and letting the sun shine down on their bodies. The happiness that he felt from everyone around him made him giddy with excitement. If this is just one part of their world, what more could he feel and see when they move around and settle down.

Not wasting any time, both Kyuubi and Naruto activated their Mind Invasion technique to copy whatever knowledge their target have on their new home. Naruto's target, a guy named Jules, taught him that they are in Santa Monica, a few miles west of Los Angeles. He learned that the guy was a businessman taking a break from his busy work schedules to spend some time here at the beach with his family. He sorted through the memories and judiciously copied every single information he has to his own mental stores to be integrated later. It took only a few minutes to finish the process before pulling out giving his target a mild headache that will disappear in a few minutes.

Glancing at his companion, Naruto saw that Kyuubi is still maintaining an eye contact with the wife of his target. While waiting, he sorted through the knowledge he gained and started planning out what they need to do next. First, they need to get to Los Angeles and set up their own finances if they want to be successful in their task.

Sensing a mental link being formed with Kyuubi, he opened his mind and heard Kyuubi speaking to him.

"_**I'm done kit. This new world is fascinating. I can't wait to get started and find ourselves a home to settle down in" **_hearing Kyuubi's excited thoughts.

"_You're right Kyuu-chan. I'm excited as well. I was lucky that I was able to pick someone who knows quite a few things that we will need to help us get started. Our first step is to head out to Los Angeles and get our gold converted to American Dollars so we can buy ourselves some clothes and other necessities for our travel."_

"_**What's American Dollars?" **__Kyuubi asked, she hasn't finished integrating all the knowledge she gained from the transfer so some words are still alien to her._

"_Well, I found out that we are in the United States of America. The world we are in right now is a lot bigger than the Elemental Nations. Cities here go by the hundreds with billions of people. Each continent have their own set of currency unlike our previous world that every city accepts Ryo. Here we need to have a currency called American Dollars for trade. I can't wait to get started."_

"_**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get started"**_

Still hidden under their invisibility technique, both left the beach in great speeds towards Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, Naruto placed a genjutsu that made him appear in formal clothes. He didn't bother to change his appearance except hiding his fox ears, whisker marks, and tails. Using his knowledge gained from Jules, Naruto went to one of the banks and inquired about the possibility of opening an account and exchanging their gold to dollars. The teller gave him an incredulous look before telling him to wait while she calls the manager to help them with their transaction. They were guided to one of the conference rooms to wait while being served with a black drink called coffee. Naruto found out that he liked coffee very much. An invisible Kyuubi looked at the drink and gave it a lick, she shuddered at the taste and gave Naruto a disgusted look as he continue to sip the bitter brew.<p>

After waiting for 15 minutes, a middle-aged man in a formal black suit came into the room and took a seat at the other side of the table. "Good afternoon, Mr…."

"The name's Nathan Fox. I take it that you're the one in charge of this bank?" Naruto, used the personality he gained from Jules to endear the manager to his needs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fox. My name is Frank Santos. Let's get down to business shall we since we don't want to waste any of your time. I heard from one of my tellers that you are in need of funds and that you have a substantial amount of gold that you wish to exchange to dollars?"

"That's correct; I have come to an inheritance from my great-grandfather who owns one of the mines in Asia. He is somewhat of a recluse so he took all the gold he mined and collected it for years. Now, I don't have any fascination with gold or its value but I want to start anew with the inheritance he gave me so I was hoping that your establishment would take it off my hands and have it converted to dollars so I can use it to start a business." Naruto lied. He has no intention of starting any business but he needs to impose on the other party that he is a respected businessman that brooks no nonsense with his dealings.

"I understand Mr. Fox…"

"Nathan. Let's not be formal with each other." Naruto interrupted with a grin. Frank can't help but grin to his potential client's excitement.

"Well, Nathan. If you insist then I would also want you to call me Frank. I feel that this transaction will be beneficial to both of us." He grinned. "Now, I take it that those steel cases you have are the gold you mentioned?" indicating the cases in one corner of the room.

"Indeed. Here let me show you." Naruto reached down and took one of the steel cases he 'borrowed', opened it up and showed it to Frank. "As you can see, I have around 10 of these cases here with me and each case contained around 50 of bars of gold. I'm not sure of the quality myself since I am not an expert in metals, but I trust you to be able to give me an accurate estimate over these?"

"Of course, Nathan. I wouldn't want it any other way. Now, give me a few moments while I bring in an expert here to take a look at it shall we?" Frank picked up the phone on his desk and called for their expert. After a few minutes, a man came in wearing the same attire as frank. "Thanks for coming Bruce, I would like to introduce you to Nathan Fox. He asked for your expertise to assess the gold bars he brought along to estimate their worth."

Wasting no time for pleasantries, he gave Naruto a nod and walked over to the opened briefcase and took one look at the gold. His eyes bulged and opened his own briefcase and took out his tools. He scrapped a few bits of gold from one of the bars and checked it out. His eyes bulged out of his sockets, look at Naruto's innocent face, and glanced at his boss. He opened his mouth a few times without any words coming out. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then finally spoke "I don't know what to say, this is practically one of the purest gold I have ever seen in my entire life. Their value is off the roof. Where did you say you got this Mr. Fox?"

Giving Bruce an amused look, he answered "No need for formalities, you may call me Nathan. I got this gold as part of the inheritance from my great-grandfather;" he ignored the snort from Kyuubi who was taking a nap under his chair. "I don't know much about his trade but from his journal, he has a mining business in Asia and manage to hoard all these in one of his homes."

Bruce nodded, accepting the story. He scribbled on a piece of paper, handed it to Frank, nodded to both before leaving the room.

Taking a long look at the notes left by Bruce, Frank tried to hide his surprise and look at the Naruto. "Well, I guess the authenticity of your gold is proven. All we need to do is have all of your gold checked so we can give you an estimate of the total. We require an hour to get all this done. Do you want to come back later or you can stay in this private room and we can serve you some refreshments while you wait?"

Naruto, with nothing better to do with his time, gave his consent that he would wait and the refreshments would be much appreciated. After a buzz from Frank, 5 men came into the room and took the steel cases out while a lady came in a few minutes later bringing cakes and drinks. Frank left with his employees to get the transaction on the way. When the men left, Naruto opened a mental link with Kyuubi and decided to proceed with planning.

"_Hey Kyuu-chan, you awake?"_

"_**I am kit. I was listening to your talk with guy. You can trust him. I don't sense any deceit from his voice. What do you need?"**_

"_Well, since we have an hour to spare, we might as well plan what we need to do once we have the money."_

"_**Hmmmm. Once we get the money, I say that we get everything we need and move to the next destination on the map. With the knowledge I gained from the human, we need to set up an account in the bank to make it easy for us to buy the stuff we need."**_

Naruto _nodded "I agree. Once we arrive in Arizona, I want to enroll myself in one of the local high schools there. I know I got all the experience and memories from Jules but I want to gain my own experience. I can easily pass myself off in age as a high school student, maybe 16 or 18. I want to follow the gatekeeper's advice, make new friends, and hope that I get to meet this person who will help us find our new home to settle down in. I have a feeling that Arizona is not where we should set up shop."_

Kyuubi agreed_**"Good idea kit. It would have been easier if that old coot gave us a name but I guess he wants us to suffer first before we get our rewards."**_ Kyuubi finished with a grumble.

Naruto and Kyuubi spent the next hour sampling the refreshments laid out on the table. Naruto was immediately addicted to the sweets, especially the éclairs. He immediately ranked it off as one of his favorites aside from ramen. Kyuubi also liked the sweets, though she found her heaven in cinnamon rolls. She also liked the taste of iced tea which she happily slurped down with every bite of her favorite pastry. Naruto liked the taste of iced tea but the bittersweet taste of coffee is more to his liking.

Thirty minutes after they cleaned out the refreshments, the manager came back with a set of documents and found Naruto reading one of the magazines. He shrugged upon seeing the empty refreshment tray thinking that his rich, very rich, client was hungry. He moved over to the table and sat down and went immediately to business mode. "Thank you for waiting Nathan. We got everything sorted out and all I can say is that you are a very very rich man." He told Naruto with a huge grin.

Naruto curious on how much he would be getting from all the gold, "How much do I get Frank?"

Grin not leaving his face, he passed a folder to Naruto and waited for his reaction.

Naruto took the folder and opened it. He scanned its until he got to the section detailing how much he would be getting. His eyes bulged from the numbers he saw. There were a lot of zeroes! He and Kyuubi are rich! Very very rich!

"According to the assessment, all the gold you have amounted to 17 billion dollars. As you can see, you are a very rich man. Shall we continue and get all this sorted?" With a nod from Naruto, Frank pointed out the areas where he needed to sign to finalize the transaction. Naruto agreed to become a depositor, not seeing the merit of lugging around all the money they have with them and thinking that it would be better if they have a place to store all their money and just take out what they need. He voiced his questions after signing all the documents."

"Thanks for your help Frank. I have some stuff I need some help with." Seeing a nod from Frank, he continued "I'm going to be moving around a lot so is there a way for me to use the money while I'm on the road? Make it easier for me to buy stuff without having to visit the bank every time I need money?"

Getting a sheepish grin from Frank, he opened his briefcase and brought several items "I'm glad you asked. I wasn't sure if you would become a depositor of my bank but just in case you decided to, I took the liberty to prepare for such an occasion." Getting a laugh from Naruto who nodded for him to go on "This is a credit card and an ATM card; it would be safe to say that you already know their uses?" Naruto nodded "Next is a checkbook. You can use this if you need to undergo some transactions where you won't be able to use your cards. You just need to sign these documents here to get it all sorted out."

Not wasting any more time and excited to be on their way to get to Arizona, Naruto signed everything. He took a checkbook and borrowed a pen from Frank, with the knowledge he gained from Jules, he filled out $100,000 signed to Frank. Tearing it out and handed it to his new friend. "Thanks a lot for your help Frank. Without your help, I wouldn't get anything done. Take this as a token of my gratitude."

Frank was shocked with Naruto's action. He took the check and his eyes bulged at the amount that this person just graciously handed to him without any strings attached. "I can't accept this. This is too much Nathan." He exclaimed.

"Nonsense, Frank. You've been a big help and it's only normal for friends to help each other out, right?" He held out his hand to shake and giving Frank his true smile.

Seeing no deception from Naruto, he shook the offered hand and thanked him for his generosity. He took a card from his wallet and handed it to Naruto. "If you need anything Nathan, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Taking the card, he nodded to Frank giving him a smile and left the bank; excited to getting started with his new life.


	5. Chapter 4 Arizona and Start of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/**thoughts**"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 4: Arizona and Start of School

One of the advantages of being an immortal hanyou with an almost limitless supply of youki along with shinobi training is the ease of traveling. Both Naruto and Kyuubi were playing a game of tag as they make their way to Phoenix, Arizona. This isn't your run-of-mill tag, they were using Shunshin to catch the other. Normally, ninjas don't bother with this form of travel due to the extreme drain in chakra, but for two immortal hanyous, doing this is as simple as breathing. Both decided to continue using their invisibility technique to avoid alerting the masses considering there aren't any forest they could hide in.

After traveling and having fun for almost 2 hours, both Kyuubi and Naruto arrived at the outskirts of city. "We're here!" Naruto shouted as he surveyed the area as they stood on top of the hills surrounding the city. Both weren't ready to enter Phoenix without making a plan since they have no idea what the city holds.

"**Hey kit, do you have any knowledge of the city's layout?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto while surveying the area.

"Nope. Jules doesn't visit the city often as far as I can tell from his memories; he only comes here for business then leaves. I propose that we leave our invisibility on, walk around the city, and find someone who knows the area and get into their heads." He voiced his suggestion with a chuckle.

Shaking her head from her companion's subtle attempts at jokes, she nodded and both of them disappeared in a flash of purple and red flames to get near the city.

Naruto was lucky enough to find a mind to learn from that knows the city layout like the back of his hand. They happened to come across a team of local police enforcers that were taking a break in one of the coffee shops in the area. Naruto quickly used his mind technique and targeted the one that looked like the leader of the group and started copying his memories. Kyuubi, on the other hand, chose the one beside Naruto's target.

Leaving their 'teachers' with headaches, both decided to do a little shopping first before they plan the next one on their agenda. Naruto's first on his to-do-list is to get some clothes to better fit in. Kyuubi agreed since using invisibility all the time leaves their experience with this world's inhabitants almost zero. Without wasting any time, Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and shunshined in one of the dark alleys near a department store. He dropped his invisibility and henged into normal clothes before crossing the street towards his destination.

Upon entering the store, Naruto marveled at the sight before him. Who would have thought that this world would have a huge building that sells nothing but clothes? Shaking his head, he asked for directions to the men's section to get started with his shopping. He was directed to go to the next floor. While walking towards his destination, Naruto decided to go for a more 'youthful' look, shuddering as he remember Lee and Gai back in Konoha. He needs to wear something that befits his age group.

One of the ladies in-charge of the men's section was more than glad to help him with his clothes shopping with a manic gleam in her eyes. A bit apprehensive on the sudden excitement from the girl, Naruto shrugged and decided to just follow the leader. After 30 minutes of trying out different clothes, he decided that all women are crazy. After all, who is crazy enough to try on dozens and dozens of clothes and keeps giving him more to try out? Shaking his head in exasperation, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at the result of his 'torture' at the hands of the Shopping Demon Lady. He is now wearing some nice tight jeans partnered with a blue muscled shirt that proudly displays his Adonis-like physique. He was a bit apprehensive in wearing shoes, thinking of them to be uncomfortable as the ones back in Konoha, but after trying one on, he found out that they were quite comfortable – sneakers she called it. Finishing his look with a black jacket with a hoodie, he looks just like everyone else.

After getting a week's worth of clothes which includes sleepwear, underwear, and some for sports; he decided to get some more accessories to help him fit in. Telling the lady that helped him out that he needs accessories, she squealed and drags him off to another section to outfit him with the latest trend. He tried to reign in the over-excited attendant and told her that he would just need a new wallet and a watch; the lady just shakes her head and shot his suggestion down. She explained that he needs to buy at least 2 wallets and maybe 2 watches – both for formal and casual wear so he won't look like a sore thumb. After hearing her explanations, he just went along with it and let her point him in the right direction. He even bought a mobile phone. At the end of the shopping trip, he looks just like a normal teenager and not a 200 year old immortal hanyou.

He hailed a taxi after exiting the store and instructed the driver to take him to the nearest hotel. After a 10 minute drive, he and Kyuubi was brought to one of the largest hotels in the city. The driver must have thought that he is a rich guy due to his clothing so he brought him to one of the most expensive hotels in the city. Considering that he can easily buy the hotel 10 times over, he paid the driver and told him to keep the change. As he exited the cab, he saw Kyuubi with a big grin on her face. Confused on his friend's sudden change in mood, he opened up a mind link and asked _"Why so happy Kyuu-chan?"_

_"**This is a great place to settle down while we plan our next move kit." **_Kyuubi answered, her tails wagging happily behind her.

_"And why do you say that? You haven't been here yet have you?"_ Naruto asked, still confused.

_"**Well kit. The guy that I targeted with the mind technique stayed in this hotel once during his honeymoon with his wife. The rooms are great! And most of all…" **_she paused and giving him the biggest fox grin he has ever seen on her face _**"they have Cinnamon rolls!"**_

Rolling his eyes at his friend's addiction to the pastry, he decided not to make a sarcastic remark and just walked to the hotel's reception to book a room for the week while they make plans.

Kyuubi was happily resting in one of the sofas in their room while Naruto was busy putting the clothes he bought in one of the cabinets. While Naruto was busy folding his clothes, she decided to ask him what to do next **"So kit. What's next on your list?"**

Taking a break from his tasks, Naruto went over to Kyuubi and flopped down on the sofa much to her annoyance. He grinned at her annoyed look and said "We booked this room for the whole week so we have enough time to find a house we can buy or rent during our stay here. We don't know how long we'll be in this city so we might as well be comfortable and buy what we need. After all, it's not like we'll be running out of money anytime soon." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"**While you're at it kit, you might want to buy a car so we don't have to hide and use our main form of travel. Besides, it would be suspicious if you just appear out of nowhere if they don't see you taking a bus or walking around." **Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"You got that in one Kyuu-chan! I've been meaning to buy one ever since we took a taxi. Driving looks fun!" sounding like a kid high on sweets. Giving her companion a long look, she huffed and jumped off the sofa and took off to the bedroom to get some sleep to be ready for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 1 week)<p>

Naruto was violently woken up by a bijuu jumping on his stomach yelling 'wake up' over and over again. The vixen has been very excited to go to school ever since he successfully enrolled himself as a student. Grumbling, he used a small Wind jutsu to throw the over-excited vixen off him and rolled off from the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and started his morning ritual. He and Kyuubi were able to find a good home near one of the schools in Phoenix. After wasting 2 days of going blindly at house-hunting, Naruto asked for helped by calling Frank Santos – his friend from the bank – if he knows someone in the city to help him buy a house. He told him that he will receive a call in an hour from a friend of his to help him out.

As promised, one of Frank's friends gave him a call and offered him one of the homes he have on sale. He was a realtor that specializes in selling homes near the campus. After checking out different homes the next day, he finally found the right house roughly 10 minutes drive away from the school. It was a homey 1-storey home with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a fully-functional kitchen, dinning room, and of course his favorite, a game room. It was furnished with everything they need so he immediately bought the property and gave the agent a hefty bonus for helping him out. It would be safe to say that the realtor's next vacation would be the best he ever had in his entire life.

After donning his outfit for the day, he fixed himself a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs, while making some extras for Kyuubi. He thought of what would happen today while he finished his meal. Unable to predict anything considering that he lacks experience as a student, he decided to go along with the flow and just adapt to the situation. Putting the dishes on the sink, he hooked his bag on his shoulder, and left the house and walked towards his baby.

He can never get tired of looking at his 'baby', a red Ferrari. He bought it 2 days ago after seeing it from one of the car dealers in the city. When he locked his eyes on it, he drooled. He ran to the dealer, dragged him to the car, pointed, brought out his check book, and said "how much?" The dealer was surprised at first but drooled at the prospect of getting a sizable commission from the purchase. After closing the shortest deals he had ever made in 10 years, he smiled as he walked back to his office as Naruto was happily driving the car out of the shop. Ever since, he called the car 'baby' much to Kyuubi's amusement.

Getting on the driver seat, he was about to call Kyuubi through the mind link when she appeared in a red-flamed shunshin on the passenger seat, tails wagging in anticipation with a piece of bacon hanging from her jaws.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Phoenix High, expecting a normal school year when all of a sudden a red Ferrari zoomed its way to the parking lot without any signs of slowing down. The students were about to yell at the speeding vehicle when all of a sudden, the brakes screeched and the car spun and parked perfectly in between the principal's and another student's car. Jaws dropped at the awesome display of driving but their jaws dropped further when a very handsome guy stepped out of the car. The girls were drooling at the sign of the blond Adonis while the boys just glared at the teen with envy for stealing their thunder.<p>

Naruto was oblivious to the stares and glares since he was still on high from driving his 'baby' at high speeds. When his adrenaline died down, he noticed the looks he was getting from the girls so he just waved and gave them his patented fox grin that practically melted their hearts on the spot. Ignoring the glares from the male population, he went into the building and proceeded to one of the office to get his schedule for the school year. The invisible Kyuubi just shook her head in amusement as she followed his companion to his destination.

Upon entering the office, Naruto saw a lady tinkering away on the keyboard. He coughed to get her attention "Good morning ma'am. My name is Nathan Fox. I want to ask if this is the right place to get my class schedule." Blushing, the lady nodded and proceeded to print out a schedule for the new student. She gave him the schedule, a map of the campus, and his locker combination.

Naruto left the office and checked out the map then his schedule. He grinned; he got Gym Class for 2 hours before another class in Biology. He merrily made his way to his locker and smiling to anyone he passed by. He arrived at his destination, opened up his locker, then proceeded to place his books inside.

Naruto made his way to the gym waited for the class to start. He noticed that the girls in the area were staring at him with lust in their eyes. He just gave them a grin, which practically made things worst, and checked out the place.

Their teacher arrived, placed the whistle in his mouth, and blew a long note that captured everyone's attention. "My name is Jim Garner. I'll be your instructor for the year. We are going to be focusing on team sports so I want all of you to get into your gym outfit in 10 minutes then we are going to have a small game of basketball."

Naruto, having no idea what basketball is activated his mind technique and absorbed the information directly from the mind of his teacher. The sport isn't much for someone with his abilities but for the normal humans, it can be very challenging. Looking around and seeing that he doesn't have his uniform yet, he called the attention of his teacher by raising his hand and said "Sir, I'm a new student so I don't have any gym clothes yet. Is that ok?"

The teacher sneered and decided to humiliate the teen for not coming to class prepared "Well, you're going to be playing without your shirt on then."

Grumbling, Naruto decided to humor his teacher and proceeded to one of the bench and took of his shirt. The effect was immediate. The girls squealed much to the amusement of Kyuubi who was checking things out on top of the basketball ring. Even one of the girls fainted much to his chagrin. He decided to hide his abilities by locking his youki to the point that he would be in rank with a Genin. Much to his dismay, his team still won the contest.

* * *

><p>Biology class was a bit boring so to speak. Naruto listened to his teacher drone on with his lecture while trying to stay awake. Kyuubi left to check the campus out after 5 minutes into the boring lecture much to his dismay. After about 30 minutes of lecture, the teacher decided to give them their first laboratory exercise by checking things out under a microscope and recording their findings. He was paired up with a pale girl named Isabella Swan, though she prefers to be called Bella. They talked for a few minutes and he found her to be an interesting personality.<p>

As they went through their experiment, they got to know each other better by playing 20 questions, which Bella suggested since they don't know how to start. He found out that Bella has a laidback personality compared to his own. She likes to read books and listen to classics with her free time than partying like normal teenagers. He also found out that she was clumsy as hell. She reminded him of Hinata. He told her that he likes to watch movies and cook. This got Bella excited since one of her hobbies was cooking as well, though she explained that she learned to cook because her mom was practically inept with it. In order to avoid starving or getting food poisoning, she started reading cookbooks and watched cooking shows to get her started. Despite her boring personality, Naruto found out that he liked their conversation ranging from the weather to politics. They shared experiences but Naruto have to water down his stories to avoid scaring her new friend and labeling him as a mental asylum escapee. They wouldn't call themselves as friends as of yet but it was a good start.


	6. Chapter 5 A New Friend and Forks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

Naruto/Twilight Crossover

* * *

><p>Title:<strong>A Fox Among Wolves<strong>

Chapter 5: A New Friend and Forks

It's been 6 months since he started school and Naruto has never been happier. He was on top of his class through sheer hard work. He wouldn't budge when Kyuubi suggested that he mind-rape his teachers to make things easier but Naruto was stubborn to learn everything normally to help him gain experience as a teenager.

With his fun-loving personality, Naruto became the most popular guy in Phoenix High. He makes friends with everyone, he never discriminates, he helps those who needs it, and protects those he finds that requires it. The teachers love him and the students, except some males, love him. There were quite a lot of girls professing their love to him but he told them outright that he has no interest in looking for love and he just wants to be friends. This practically made the girls respect him more. Instead of taking advantage of his popularity, he chose to befriend the girls that want to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, Naruto has a wide variety of friends and he couldn't be happier.

Kyuubi also became a popular item in school, much to Naruto's dismay. It just happened one day that Kyuubi forgot to put on his invisibility technique when he went to school with Naruto. When he got to school, he heard a squeal from the female population and they glomped on Kyuu-chan giving her the attention she craved. Much to Naruto frustration, she became the school mascot; not a day passed when he didn't see Kyuubi getting petted, scratched, and fed by the girls. For Kyuubi, she was in heaven with servants doing her bidding. No longer needed to hide, Kyuubi in her one-tailed form accompanied Naruto to school everyday.

One of Naruto's greatest achievements is finding a true friend in Bella Swan. He saw her as a sister that he always craved while Bella looked at his as a brother. They grew closer as they meet everyday in their biology class and talked the whole day through. They ate lunch together, joked together, and even went out to the city just to have fun. She introduced Naruto to her mom, Renee and her step-dad Phil. Renee practically adopted her into the family while Phil thought of him as a son. Every weekend, they would plan out a family dinner – at Naruto's when it's his turn to cook or at Bella's when it's her turn.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, wasn't totally thrilled when she was introduced to Bella's family. Sure, Bella treated Kyuubi like a princess; petting, scratching, playing, or even fed her during lunch. However, when she met Renee, it all went out the window. When Renee and Phil visited Naruto for the first time, Kyuubi was attacked by Renee in a vicious hug that almost broker her spine. Renee just looked at her, squealed, and glomped the irritated fox much to the vixen's mortification. She did like one thing about Renee though; the weekly brushing of her coat was to die for.

All-in-all, Naruto and Kyuubi settled down to a life of normalcy and peace that can never compare to the life they had in their previous world.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 3 months)<p>

The school year ended in Phoenix High and Naruto was a bit sad with the changes in Bella's personality. Their routine didn't change but there seems to be a lingering sadness that seemed to hover around her when they talked. Naruto and Kyuubi decided to wait for her to open up to avoid invading her privacy but if she doesn't change soon then they will both try to get it out of her. It didn't take long for them to wait though since Bella called him up on his phone while he was watching some cooking shows on TV.

Naruto was enjoying Iron Chef America when his mobile phone rang. Checking out the display, he found out that it was Bella. He picked up the phone and answered "Hi Bella. What's up?"

"Hi Nathan, ummmm, can I come over? There is something I want to talk to you about." She asked Naruto.

Confused over the depressed tone in her voice, he replied "Sure. You're always welcome here. Kyuubi wants to see you too. When will you be coming over?"

"I'm on my way there, at least 10 minutes."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you then." The call ended leaving Naruto confused over his friend's problem. He turned off the television and called Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuu-chan, Bella's coming over. She wants to talk to us about something."

Kyuubi came in through the doggie flap in the kitchen and went to the living room. She jumped on the sofa and faced her companion **"What does she want to talk to us about kit?"**

"She didn't say, she sounds depressed though. I'm wondering what's eating her."

"**Well, there's no use worrying about it. Let's just wait for her to arrive. Why don't you prepare some tea to help calm her down? It might help."**

"Good idea Kyuu-chan. I'll get right on it." He bounded to the kitchen and took out his tea set while waiting for Bella to arrive.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until Bella arrived. Naruto greeted her with his usual foxy-grin but Bella just gave him a wan smile. He decided to get the show on the road; he led her to the kitchen and served her some tea.<p>

They were quiet for a while and Naruto just waited for her to talk. She sipped her tea for a few minutes, took a deep breath and looked Naruto in the eye. "Nathan, I'm leaving Phoenix."

Naruto was shocked. He expected something big but not this big. He got over his shock and asked "What? What do you mean you're leaving?" Bella took a deep breath and launched to her story.

"I'm leaving Phoenix, Nathan. I decided to live with my dad in Forks, Washington."

"Yeah, I got that your leaving but you didn't tell me why."

She looked away and said "It's not that I want to leave but I don't want to see my mother suffer anymore. You know that Phil is into baseball right?" seeing Naruto nod, she continued "he moves around a lot and my mom is always sad he's away. He leaves for months at a time during his trip and I see mom moping around at home when he isn't around. I know that mom decided to stay home instead of accompanying Phil because of me so I decided to give my mother some happiness by moving to my dad at Forks. I can continue my schooling there and my mom can go with Phil every time he is on the move." Bella finished.

Naruto heard everything Bella said and couldn't but feel sad and proud at the same time with his friend. Bella is so self-sacrificing at times that she puts others before her. Naruto is practically the only one who understood what Bella is going through since he was like that himself. His life as a ninja practically reflected Bella's personality – he would die to protect everyone's happiness.

He asked the dreaded question that both of them wouldn't want to hear "So, when will you be leaving?" sadness lacing his voice and both of them starting to tear up from the news.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." She answered, her head down with tears falling down to her lap.

Naruto, at tears at this point, stood up and hugged Bella. He was going to lose his best friend, his sister just because she wants to make her family happy. Naruto doesn't want to hurt her more by disagreeing with her decision so he just accepted it. He hugged Bella tight while they both cried; both not ashamed of the tears falling down from their face as they continued to bask in each other's presence one last time.

After they got over their crying fit, they spent the rest of their time just enjoying each other's presence. Kyuubi, also a bit sad with her leaving, settled down on her lap trying to give her some comfort. When Bella was about to leave, they promised to keep in touch. Bella left and Naruto felt lonely for the first time he set foot in this new world.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip - 1 month later)<p>

It has been a month since Bella left and Naruto became a hermit. He never left home, he never drove his 'baby' to have fun in the city, and he barely talked to Kyuubi. He just doesn't feel doing anything. The only thing that makes him smile is when Bella calls but he goes back to his brooding afterwards.

Kyuubi, seeing her companion go into depression gave him time at first and waited for him to get back on his feet. But after a month, she became exasperated with his brooding. Having enough of his childishness, she stomped to Naruto's room, use her Youki to blast the door of its hinges surprising Naruto, and tackled him off the bed. Growling at her companion, she infused her tails with enough chakra to fell a tree and slapped Naruto hard on the face.

"**I have enough of your brooding kit! If you don't leave your room right now I'm going to go nine-tails on your ass that you will be begging me to stop!" **she growled menacingly.

Naruto, for the first time in 200 years, was intimidated with Kyuubi. It's been quite a while since she lost her temper like this. Sure, she gets annoyed but not to the point of raising her youki to match his and slap him with enough force to knock him out. He decided to placate the rampaging vixen and explained himself.

"I'm just sad Kyuu-chan. I lost a very good friend and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't want to go against her decision. I'd rather cut off my arm than do that to her." Naruto explained to the irate fox.

Kyuubi growled again at her companion stupidity and slapped him again in the face, this time, with enough force to even make the house vibrate. **"I never knew you were this stupid kit. If she can't come to you then YOU GO TO HER! IDIOT!" **she made her point by slapping him again, this time, one of the windows cracked.

That woke Naruto up. Kyuubi was right. There was nothing tying him here in Phoenix. In fact, he can go anywhere. He can just pack up and leave at a moments notice and nothing can stop him. Kyuubi is right. If Bella can't come back to Phoenix then he will just have to go to her. Simple! With a smile on his face, he jumped off the floor earning a startled yelp from Kyuubi and hugged her like a plushy. "Thank for waking me up Kyuu-chan." He said to Kyuubi.

"**Finally come to your senses I see. You were starting to act like Sasuke after a month of brooding."**

"Sasuke? Never! I would never be like that emo-king if I can help it." He cried indignantly.

"**So says Mr-lock-myself-up-in-my-room-and-going-boo-hooo-hooo! Emo!" **Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto dropped Kyuubi on the floor and left the room while mumbling about smart-aleck vixens. He shouted "Well, what are you waiting for! Let's get ready to meet our wayward friend and settle down in our new home. Forks! Here we come!"

* * *

><p>(Timeskip – 1 month later)<p>

It took them a month to prepare everything they need to move to their new home in Forks, Washington. He called up Frank Santos and arranged a transfer of some of his funds to a bank in Seattle so he wouldn't have to do long-distance transactions when he needs money. He also asked Frank's realtor friend if he can help him set up in Forks. After checking with his contacts, he informed Naruto that there is no house anywhere near Charlie Swans, Bella's dad, residence but the adjoining lot was for sale. He immediately approved of the transaction to buy the lot and wired the money to an agent in Forks. He also sent enough money for the agent to hire a construction crew to build him a house there and gave a big bonus to ensure that the house will be ready in a month. The crew was more than happy to comply with his wishes. He also entrusted the agent with limited access to his account to furnish the house with everything he needs.

At the airport, Naruto and the invisible Kyuubi finalized the documents to transport his baby red Ferrari to Forks. After paying of the necessary fees, they boarded the plane and relaxed, waiting for their new adventure to begin.

* * *

><p>(Forks, Washington – 1 month earlier)<p>

Bella was in a pensive mood. Ever since she left Phoenix, she felt lonely for her one true friend. True, she never has any romantic feelings with Nathan but they both see each other as siblings. He was a brother she never had and he in turn treated her like his sister. When she got off the plane and met Charlie, she tried to put on a happy face to avoid worrying her dad. It was ok for the first week, but her dad was observant enough to see that her smiles were just an act. He could see the sadness in her eyes; he knew the cause of such sadness from her daughter, Nathan, Bella's adopted brother was in Phoenix and she missed him.

Bella was woken up from her sleep by some noise outside her window. She grumbled a bit and walked to the window and was somewhat surprised on what she saw. A construction crew was cutting down trees while some was laying down a foundation for a house. Fascinated with the idea of a new neighbor, but that brought back her memories of Nathan back in Phoenix bringing out her feelings of sadness again. She shrugged her shoulder and went to the bathroom to freshen up to prepare herself for the day.

She went to the kitchen and prepared a large breakfast. She doesn't usually eat much, as well as Charlie; but ever since her dad bought her a red truck and introduced his friend Billy Black and his son Jacob, they usually come around to visit since they have the only flat-screen to better enjoy the game that they usually watch on TV. The large breakfast was for Jacob. That kid's appetite is uncanny. Every time he eats, Bella often wonders where he manages to place all that food without ruining his physique. Jacob is like a pig with a body of bodybuilder.

She was interrupted from her thought when she heard Charlie coming down the stairs. She hastily prepared the plates and made her dad a cup of coffee to help wake him up. She saw Charlie enter the kitchen and greeted him with a "Good morning, Charlie."

Still dazed from waking up, Charlie managed to sit down without knocking anything over and immediately took a sip of his coffee. He sighed and finally greeted Bella "Good morning, Bella. You're up early."

"Yeah, the noise from the construction crew managed to wake me up." She answered Charlie as she piled some sausages and eggs onto his plate so he can get started with his breakfast. "Any idea on who our new neighbor might be?" she asked.

"I have no idea. The agent who made the deal was hush-hush with the entire thing. He wouldn't tell me who bought the property adjoining our lot. However, he did tell me that our new neighbor will be moving in after a month though. Heard that the owner is rich enough to pay the construction crew double just to get the job done quickly. Wonder what's the rush though." He grumbled as he shoveled food into his mouth to pacify his groaning stomach.

Bella was a bit confused as well but she chalked it up to eccentric neighbors wanting to get the job done fast. She was curious on who their mysterious neighbor were.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Naruto was dying from boredom. This was his first time to fly in an airplane. It was exciting at first, even Kyuubi was excited; but after half-an-hour of doing nothing, he was bored as hell. He spent most of his time mentally plotting with Kyuubi on how to surprise Bella. They made sure that nothing will alert her of his coming. He even went to the point of delaying the delivery of his 'baby' by a week to make sure that they are settled down and confronted Bella first. After all, it was dead give-away when Bella sees the red Ferrari parked in front of her neighbor's house.

Finally, they arrived at the airport and was excited to see their new home. They weren't disappointed, when they stepped out into the cold air, there was something inside both of them that clicked. Both look at each other and immediately established a mind link.

"_Did you feel that Kyuu-chan?" _Naruto asked his companion.

"_**I certainly did Kit. There is something about this place that screams 'PERFECT'. I don't know what to tell you but I feel that we finally found that place where we were meant to be"**_

Pulling out the map from his pocket, Naruto glanced at it and estimated that it would take two hours of travel to reach their new home. Considering that a majority of Washington is dense woodland, they can make better time running at full speed through the forest instead of taking a cab. Also, doing it this way would avoid alerting Bella of their coming. Making their way to a secluded area and making sure that no one is around; both Naruto and Kyuubi immediately put on their invisibility technique and sped off.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi felt at peace when they arrived in Washington. There was something about the place that clicked with their spirit. They were filled with a purpose that they have never known as they jumped from tree to tree towards their destination. They even went so far as to use their full power, greatly increasing their speed as they jumped and dashed through the forest. They finally reached their destination and saw two houses. One house they recognized as the one they commissioned built and the other was none other than Bella's.<p>

Without missing a step, they jumped down from the tree they perched on and landed in front of Bella's house. Seeing that the first floor lights were off, they decided to check the rooms upstairs to see if Bella is still awake. It was quite easy since the light in Bella's room was still on and Bella was on her bed reading her favorite book. Naruto and Kyuubi's heart clenched when they felt the aura of sadness around Bella and promised they would soon reveal themselves just to make sure that their friend wouldn't suffer anymore.


	7. Chapter 6 The Wrath of Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 6: The Wrath of Bella

When Bella finally went to sleep, Naruto and Kyuubi decided to check their new house. A brief shunshin and they appeared in front of their new home. It was beautiful. The agent contacted one Esme Cullen to design the house and their investment was proven to be worth it.

The house can only be called a masterpiece – a 2-storey residential compound surrounded by a spacious garden that is enclosed by the surrounding forest. The walls were painted white and the wooden panels were an earthen brown. The second floor windows were bigger than the standard ones, giving the home a more open look. Deciding to explore the inside of their new home, Naruto pulled out the keys from his pants pocket and opened the front door. What greeted them exceeded all expectations. Esme Cullen is the best.

The interior was of a modern-rustic design. The color of walls was of dark brown mimicking the forests that surrounds them. The ceiling houses support beams of similar color, though somewhat darker to accentuate its looks. The floors were shined to perfection that gives of a sheen that you don't see on the walls though they were of similar hue. The living room offers a homey atmosphere though equipped with a large flat-screen television along with a large multimedia system. The white sofas were of fluffy down and the floors were covered in a texture similar to that of a Persian rug. Happy with the possibilities of relaxing in their new den, the duo proceeded to inspect the kitchen. Stainless steel cabinets and stove lined one part of the kitchen, the countertop were of white marble and the island in the middle sports an elevated coffee table that is perfect for early morning reprieves. Naruto was drooling over the prospect of making his favorites with his new kitchen.

Kyuubi, not really interested in the kitchen left Naruto behind and checked out the patio; she wasn't disappointed. She opened one of the sliding doors and looked at the swimming pool in the middle and checked out the place. The atmosphere screamed nature, except for the pool. Wooden benches adorned the grounds and a young oak tree that offers a wide shade promises a relatively wonderful nap during boring afternoons.

Naruto noticing that Kyuubi left the kitchen a while back decided to check the second floor. There were 4 rooms in total. The master's bedroom with its own bathroom equipped with a Jacuzzi, 2 bedrooms connected with an adjoining bathroom, and finally the guestroom – a slightly smaller version of the master's bedroom. All equipped with everything from beds, television, to cabinets.

Going back down, he saw Kyuubi happily snoring in one of the couches; he decided that there isn't much to do at this time of night so he decided to take a nap and plan to shop for food tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Bella was woken up by the music coming from her new neighbor's house. She was confused at first since she didn't notice any movers or trucks yesterday to inform them that their neighbors have arrived. Thinking that they must have arrived in the middle of the night, Bella shrugged and rolled off her bed and planned what to do for today. Listening to the music, she recognized the song as the piece that her brother Nathan loved. It was a piece entitled River Flows in You by Yiruma. She was gripped with a heavy bout of loneliness as she listened to the song, reminding her of the fun times she had with his surrogate brother, and of course, the lovable plushy fox named Kyuubi. Wiping the tears that threatened to fall down her face, she went to the bathroom to do her morning ritual and prepare breakfast for her dad.<p>

After readying breakfast, Bella decided to greet her new neighbors with some blueberry muffins fresh out of the oven. Somewhat happy with the thought of welcoming the new addition to the neighborhood, Bella prepared the ingredients needed for the recipe and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up to the smell of breakfast. But what caught his attention was the smell of Bella's blueberry muffins. He was immediately awake and a smile made its way to his face. Bella only makes her special muffins when she's happy. He went to the bathroom and prepared for work, relieved that Bella is finally out of her funk.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella was busy preparing a basket of muffins when Charlie walked into the kitchen with a happy grin on his face. Confused at her father's odd morning behavior, and it was odd considering that Charlie was never a morning person, she decided to break the ice by greeting his dad "Good Morning, Charlie. What got you so happy this morning." Moving to the coffee maker and pouring her dad a steaming mug as his morning routine.<p>

"Oh, nothing. Woke up this morning feeling happy for some reason." He took a sip of his coffee and eyed the muffins Bella set on the table for him to enjoy. "So, what's the occasion? You don't usually make your special muffins during breakfast." Charlie asked her daughter, aiming to find out her daughter's mood.

Bella gave her dad a small smile and answered "I don't know dad. I woke up this morning feeling down but when I heard the music from our new neighbor, I decided to welcome them to the fold by baking them some muffins." Charlie grinned. This wasn't unusual for Bella. She usually goes out of her way to make people special, which makes her special as well.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Go right ahead and welcome our new neighbors" Charlie waved her daughter off as he picked up the morning paper.

Finishing up the basket of muffins, she picked it up and went out the front door. "See you later dad, there's some muffins in the counter that you can bring to the station for your officers to enjoy." With that, she closed the door and left her dad to demolish his breakfast in peace.

* * *

><p>Bella reached her new neighbor's house without problems. The music of her friend still playing inside, she marveled at the design of the place. It screamed rich. Hoping against hope that her neighbors aren't stuck up as most rich people are, she drew in a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.<p>

At first no one answered, she pressed the doorbell again and this time she heard a thud and footsteps. Hoping that she didn't wake up the neighbors, she put up a smile on her face and waited for her neighbor to answer the door. After a few minutes, the door opened revealing a sleepy blond with blue eyes. "Yes? How can I help you?" her friend Nathan blearily asked, sleep still laced on this voice.

Bella, woke up from her shock, did the only thing that made sense to her at this time… she screamed.

* * *

><p>Charlie was busy demolishing the muffins Bella made while checking out the latest news on the papers. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when he heard Bella scream. He immediately scrambled out, picking his trusty shotgun from the living room, and dashed to Bella's aid.<p>

Bella was still screaming when he arrived and the blond on the front door was covering his ears. He was about to yell 'Freeze' when Bella did something that she hadn't done before. She tackled the blond to the floor.

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up by someone at the door. He ignored it at first thinking that there shouldn't be anyone paying him a visit since they just got here. Trying to go back to sleep, the visitor pressed the doorbell again dispelling his effort to sleep. He rolled off and fell to the floor with a loud yelp. He slowly stood up rubbing his sore head after its collision with the floor and dazedly walked to the front door to see who it is.<p>

He opened the door, not bothering to register who it was and said "Yes? How can I help you?" hoping to find out what the visitor need so he can go back to sleep. He was finally woken from his state when the visitor screamed from the top of her lungs. He covered his ears trying to salvage his poor eardrums and was suddenly tackled to the floor by the visitor.

Finally awake, he looked at the person and recognized Bella's hair. "Bella?"

Bella, still can't believe that she is hugging her friend, just kept on hugging while sobbing at the same time.

Naruto, not knowing what to do raised his hand to try to hug her but a voice interrupted him "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter. Raise your hand in the air and don't move."

Seeing the shotgun at the hands of the stranger, he immediately raised his hands in the air not wanting to aggravate him further and avoid Bella getting hurt.

Bella hearing her dad threatening Nathan snapped out of her daze and finally released Naruto from her grip and looked at her dad with a large grin on her face. "Dad! Nathan's here!"

Charlie, knowing about Nathan just looked at the blond and trying to match him up with his daughter's description of him. Blond hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Foxy grin, check. Yep. That's Nathan alright. Nodding to her daughter, he immediately lowered his shotgun and offered his hand to the boy, which Naruto took immediately and hoisted him up. "Sorry about that son, police training kicked in when my daughter screamed." He confessed sheepishly.

Naruto just gave him his trademark grin, waved his hand at the apology and said "Nothing to worry about Mr. Swan. I would do the same if I were in your shoes. Glad to finally meet you. Bella told me a lot of things about you when we talked over the phone." Shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie was about to answer when a red furry object jumped from behind Nathan and crashed onto Bella. He was suddenly on alert but when he heard a purr coming from Bella's hands, he looked over her daughter's shoulder and saw a red fox being scratched by her daughter and getting a contented purr in the process.

Bella, seeing her dad's questioning look, introduced the fox. "Dad, I want you to meet Kyuubi. Isn't he the cutest thing? Kyuubi, this is my dad Charlie." Charlie grunted not knowing what to say to the fox and Kyuubi just yipped in acknowledgement.

Naruto amused at the interaction, coughed to catch their attention "Why don't we step into the living room so we can talk while we make ourselves comfortable." Seeing both nod, Naruto led the way into his home.

Both Bella and Charlie was amazed by the design of the place and it screamed RICH. They were led to the living room where Charlie was checking out the entertainment system and thinking about possibly asking Nathan to share his living room during the games. Billy would certainly love it.

After taking their seats, Bella decided to break the ice. "So Nathan, what are you doing here in Forks? Don't take me wrong. I'm happy that you're here but I want to know WHY you're here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed decided to explain himself to Bella "Well, when you left, I was a bit of a wreck. I holed myself up in my room for a month and wallowed in depression. After a month, Kyuubi here decided that enough was enough. She went straight into my room and gave me a whooping I'll never forget. After getting my ass handed to me by the vixen, I realized that if Bella wasn't coming back to Phoenix, I decided that I'll bring myself to Fork." He finished with a grin.

Both Charlie and Bella was shocked at the confession. Charlie never expected the familial relationship between Bella and Nathan to be this deep. Sure they consider themselves brother and sisters, but seeing Nathan sacrifice his life in Phoenix, packed up, and moved down to Forks just to be with Bella made him happy that his daughter finally have someone to show her affections with – in a family way of course.

Bella on the other hand was slowly tearing up at the confession of her friend. She never expected Nathan to feel devastated when she left. Sure she was assuming that Nathan would be ok in a few days after her departure and expected him to be his usual cheerful self. He even sounded happy when they talked on the phone. She realized that Nathan hid his sadness when they talked and she felt happy realized Nathan's deep love for her. Now, Nathan surprised her even more by moving out here in the middle of nowhere just to be with her. She was filled with happiness at this moment that she threw Kyuubi to a startled Charlie and tackled Nathan in a hug, which he happily returned.

After calming down and doing some catching up, Bella finally asked something that has been bothering her since she found out that Nathan is taking up residence here "So Nathan, I've been meaning to ask you, why are you living in this house?"

Naruto, seemingly confused at her question just looked at her blankly and answered "Uhhh because it's my house."

Bella's brain shut down for a moment before rebooting "What do you mean it's YOUR house? This place is huge and it must have cost millions!"

Naruto, still oblivious to her train of thought, corrected her "20 million dollars actually, give or take. Have to pay double to make sure that this place gets finished faster than having to wait for years to get it done. I expected more actually but I guess the price is a bit cheap considering that Esme Cullen offered her services for free."

Both Charlie and Bella were flabbergasted with the casual mention of 20 million dollars as if it was cheap change. Bella looked at Nathan with narrowing eyes "Nathan, is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked in a sweet voice that immediately put Naruto on alert. Last time Naruto heard Bella used that tone was when he lied about making his homework, he regretted lying to her when she went on for hours giving him a lecture on the importance of education and homework. Naruto winced and decided to come clean.

"Ummm uhhhh imabillionaire." Naruto blurted so fast that both Charlie and Bella have to strain their eyes trying to decipher what he said.

"Would you mind repeating that Nathan? I didn't quite hear you" Bella asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Naruto mumbled "I'm a billionaire. I'm sorry" trying to sink further into the couch trying to get away from the verbal lashing he will be getting in a few seconds.

Bella just looked at him, looked around the house, looked at him again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto sighed in relief thinking that he got away from hiding stuff from his surrogate sister, he was about to say something when Bella's eyes suddenly shot open with so much fire that he might just burn from it. "YOU….. YOU…". For the next 30 minutes, Naruto got the worst end of the stick as Bella ranted and raved at him for hiding this and having to spend millions of dollars just so that he can come to Forks and be with her. She continued her tongue lashing that he can just stay with them and Charlie since they have extra rooms and so on.

Charlie on the other hand was trying not to laugh from Nathan's predicament and amazed at her daughter's vocabulary. He never thought that Bella have it in her to shout and rant for half an hour straight without stopping. He could have sworn that Bella didn't take in oxygen as she ranted. Trying to save Nathan from further embarrassment, he made a mistake by interrupting "Ummm Bella…". He didn't get far as Bella turned on him and he became the next object of her ranting. She berated him for bringing a shotgun just because he heard her scream and berated him that he might accidentally hurt someone with that thing. Naruto seeing that Bella's attention was diverted tried to make a run for it, he slowly stood from his seat and slowly edge his way to the front door. Seeing the sudden movement, Bella rounded on him "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Naruto did the only thing he could do at the moment to escape, he ran.


	8. Chapter 7 Quileute Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note from the Author: <strong>_

_Dear Readers/Fan/Critics. For those of you who commented on why I don't stick with Naruto as Naruto, or Naruto as Nathan; you must first realize that the way I portray my character will be similar to most novels out there. Each lines, conversation, description will be specific to a certain POV. For example, when Bella is in focus then she will refers to Naruto as Nathan. If it's Naruto's POV, then of course, it will be Naruto. _

_Thanks for those that gave me positive REVIEWS and negative ones are welcome as well since that will push me to improve on my work's quality. Keep the REVIEWS coming. (I think I understand why most FF Authors become fast writers when they see tons of reviews, it's a wonderful feeling… ahhhhhh euphoria.)_

_On with the story. Happy reading. _

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 7: Quileute Boys

Naruto was speeding through the woods outside Forks to get away from Bella's rant. One would think that he is a coward; after all, why would an immortal hanyou be afraid of a little human. What one doesn't realize is that when Bella ranted, you are forced to listen. Her high pitch voice is enough to drive those with enhanced hearing to the brink of insanity. So Naruto chose to retreat and leave Bella alone to cool down. Deciding to check on Bella, Naruto opened his mind-link with Kyuubi.

"_Kyuu-chan?" _Naruto projected his thoughts out to his companion

_"**Kit? Where are you? **_Kyuubi responded, here thoughts were somewhat garbled, just waking up.

"_Just giving myself a small run in the woods while waiting for Bella to calm down; how is she by the way?"_

"_**She's sleeping right now here in the living room kit; her dad's watching the television - some humans tackling each other while trying to get this weird looking ball. Humans are so weird sometimes"**_she thought with a chuckle. _**"When will you be coming back?"**_

"_I think I'll check the woods for an hour. I want to familiarize the scent and feel of the area to see if everything is safe for Bella to move around in. I get the feeling that we aren't alone here. Just send me a message when Bella wakes up, I'll shunshin there when she does."_

"_**Sure kit. Happy hunting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my nap." **_With that, Kyuubi's mental presence disappeared signifying that she went back to sleep and severed the mind link.

It's been 15 minutes since Naruto sped around the woods jumping from tree to tree and scoping out his territory. The forest was peaceful with no hint of wild animals that would be dangerous to hikers, and of course, her sister. He was mentally thanking his foresight of targeting Charlie with a small dose of his mind technique to learn the boundaries of Forks and its surrounding areas; if he keeps up with his current pace, he would reach the borders of La Push in a few minutes, before circling back and returning home. While flitting through from tree to tree, he noted the peace that surrounds the forest. There were lots of game for Kyuubi to hunt in, and there were meadows that would become a great spot for hanging out – pushing the memory to the back of his mind to check on later.

When he arrived at the boundary that goes into Quileute lands, he suddenly got this feeling of unnaturalness permeating the air. He immediately stopped in one of the higher branches and instantly activated his invisibility technique. Stretching out his senses, Naruto tried to pinpoint the location of the feeling that he got earlier. After a few minutes a noise caught Naruto's attention and he was a bit shocked on what he saw; he saw a huge black wolf running around followed by another large wolf, this one with gray fur. Curious, Naruto noticed that these wolves were bigger than normal, way bigger since they dwarf humans a bit with their height. Neither of the wolves was hunting; they seem to be sniffing around for something. Another curious thing he noticed was that the wolves weren't going into Forks territory which he finds interesting. He continued to observe the wolves until they left. Chalking this up as one of those things the Gatekeeper warned him about, he decided to file it away to discuss with Kyuubi when they're alone.

Deciding to go back to Bella, Naruto pumped some youki into his legs and sped back to his house in Forks.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his home and heard the sound of a game from the television that Charlie was watching. He cautiously crept to the living room hoping to find Bella asleep, he definitely want to avoid another bout of Bella rant if he can help it. He arrived at the den and saw Charlie watching the TV intently while nibbling on a piece of muffin that Bella brought along. He also saw Bella curled up on the sofa with Kyuubi sleeping contentedly and oblivious to the noise of the game.<p>

Greeting Charlie, he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed one of Bella special muffins realizing that he was hungry. After a few minutes of total silence, he decided to strike a conversation with Bella's dad "So Mr. Swan, did Bella calm down yet?"

"Sure kid, and call me Charlie. Mr. Swan make me sound old and I don't have that much gray hairs yet." Charlie chuckled.

"Hehe Sure Charlie. I'm sorry I can't offer you any drinks. I haven't had time to go shopping yet and my 'baby' hasn't arrive to go to the town to look around." Naruto confessed.

Charlie waved his apology away "No problem kid, Bella can show you around and help you shop what you need when she wakes up. What do you mean by 'baby'?" he asked, curious about Nathan's statement.

Naruto chuckled and decided to explain "My Ferrari. My baby. It will be arriving in 2 days, hopefully."

Nodding at his answer, she noticed Bella stirring from her nap decided to wake her up "Hey Bells, Nathan's back."

Bella upon hearing her dad's voice decided to wake up. She relatively calmed down after her rant and understood Nathan why she kept such a secret from her. She decided that Nathan doesn't care much about his money so didn't seem it important to share. She noticed Nathan's apprehensive look so she stood up, sat down beside Nathan and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "How did your exploring go? I know that you didn't just ran away from me and I know from your attitude that you were checking out the area."

Nodding at Bella's accurate prediction of his personality "Yeah, I was checking out the forest and to be honest, I love it. Forks is peaceful and the forest is great for meditating and playing around with Kyuubi. There's plenty of small game for Kyuubi to hunt with so this place is perfect for us."

"You're right. There's something about this place that just helps your relax. By the way, I noticed that you don't have any supplies yet and I checked your fridge and found it empty. Since you're baby isn't here yet, you want me to take you to town and shop?"

"That would be great. Me and Kyuubi arrived last night and we didn't have time to stop by town to pick up some food and supplies. Are you sure I'm not disrupting any plans you might have for the day?" Naruto asked Bella.

"Nah, I usually spend my time reading my book at home. You know me, I don't really drive around much. Besides, I don't have any friends here yet, aside from Charlie and his friend Billy and his son Jacob, I'm practically a hermit." Bella answered with a shrug.

Curious about Billy and Jacob, he was about to ask her about them when he heard a car next door at Bella's "Seems like you have a visitor, want to see who it is?"

Charlie who heard the car as well turned off the television and start heading for the door. "That must be Billy. He told me last night that he and Jacob were planning to come over to watch the game. Come on kids, let's greet the old timer."

Naruto and Bella followed Charlie outside. Kyuubi followed the pair, curious to see who the visitors were. She jumped out of the sofa, climbed up Naruto's body and bounded up to his head and used it as a perch hitching a ride. Bella chuckled at the fox's antics, reached over and scratched her ears eliciting a mild purr from the vixen.

Naruto, along with Bella reached Charlie's house and saw him talking to a guy in a wheelchair, which from Bella's description must be Billy Black. Standing behind him should be Jacob; however, he doesn't know who the sandy-haired kid was so he waited for Charlie to introduce them.

When Charlie saw the two, he immediately introduced the pair "He kids. Nathan, this here is Billy Black, one of my close friends. Don't let his disability fool you, this old timer can still kick your behinds using his wheels." He added the latter with a chuckle making Billy groan at the lame attempt to joke. Naruto came over and shook Billy's hands and gave him a foxy smile which the old man returned warming up his rough features. Deciding to continue, "And the boy pushing him is his son Jacob. The other kid beside him is Seth Clearwater, he is Harry's youngest. One of my fishing buddies. These guys are from the Quiluette tribe down in La Push. Boys, this here is Nathan Fox, Bella's close friend and adopted brother back in Phoenix. The kid decided to follow my daughter here and bought the lot adjoining my house and settled down. Make him feel at home you two." Seeing the two boys nod, Charlie proceeded to tell Jacob to bring his dad to his living room so they can start watching the game of the season.

Naruto who heard it decided to give a suggestion "Hey Charlie, why don't you and Billy watch over the game over at my place. I noticed that you like my setup so I would be honored if you make use of it since I seldom watch the TV." He gave them an innocent smile telling them that his suggestion was given wholeheartedly.

"Great idea kid. Hey Billy why don't we go watched the game over at Nathan's place. His setup is ten times better than mine so it should be fun." Charlie asked Billy after nodding to Nathan's suggestion.

"Sure. Lead the way" Billy said excitedly, happy with the suggestion and curious on the kid's living room setup. This promised to be a good season.

Charlie look at Jacob and Seth "I'll take Billy to Nathan's place. Why don't you two stick around and accompany Bella and Nathan."

"Sure sure Charlie." He looked at Billy "Have fun old man"

Billy waved him off "Sure squirt. You and Seth behave yourself." He look at Charlie "What are you waiting for? Let's get rolling or is your old age catching up to you?" Billy taunted with a grin. Charlie grumbling about old timers not knowing their place grabbed Billy's wheelchair and proceeded to push him along the road to get to Nathan's.

Naruto, chuckled slightly at Charlie and Billy's antics decided to concentrate his attention on the two boys. Jacob Black was decided the older of the two if his height and face is to go by. The kid's almost as tall as he is with Seth only a little bit shorter. Both have the same Quileute features – dark skin, rough hewn features. The only difference of the two was their hair, Jacob sporting his long black locks and Seth with a slightly shorter sandy hair. Deciding to break the ice, Naruto introduced himself to the two teens. "Hi Jacob, Seth. My name's Nathan Fox. You can just call me Nathan. And this furball taking a nap on top of my head is Kyuubi, my companion." Naruto pointed at his head.

Both boys look at Nathan in confusion, giving his cap a name and calling it his companion was weird until the cap reared up revealing a red fox with sleepy eyes. The fox, or Kyuubi, looked at the boys, gave a small yip and promptly went back to sleep.

Shaking themselves out of their stupor, Jacob decided on what they plan to do "Nice to meet you Nathan, and to you too Kyuubi. So guys, what you plan to do for today?"

Bella answered before Nathan "I'm planning to take my truck and accompany Nathan to Port Angeles. He just got here last night and hasn't bought food and supplies yet. Wanna tag along?"

Jacob nodded, "Sure sure. Instead of taking your truck, why don't we take dad's. It's bigger and faster than yours." Jacob grinned when he heard Bella huffed after insulting her truck. "Wait here for a bit, I'll go get the keys from Dad and I'll drive you both." He glanced at Seth "Wanna come with us Seth, it's gonna be fun." Deciding to partner Seth with Nathan so he can get some lone time with Bella.

Seth nodded and Jacob bounded off to Nathan's house to get his dad's car keys. After a few minutes, Jacob got into the truck and revved it up. Bella decided to call shotgun and jumped on the passenger seat leaving a disappointed Seth and a chuckling Naruto to take the back.

* * *

><p>Naruto was enjoying himself with Seth. They were currently at the backseat of Billy's truck having a heated discussion about the merits of video games. Bella was talking to Jacob and he decided to leave the lovebirds alone, mentally reminding himself to give loverboy a stern talking to later in trying to win the heart of his surrogate sister. His overprotective nature kicked in when someone is making a move on his sister that seemed natural even when he was living in Phoenix.<p>

Returning his attention back to Seth, Naruto decided that he liked the kid. Found out that he was currently 15 years old and is only a year younger than Jacob. He was a fun loving kid with an innocent view of the world. He got to know Seth better by playing 20 questions, same as how he started with Bella using her tactic to get to know the sandy-haired boy.

He learned that Seth is the youngest of the Clearwater clan. His sister Leah was currently in La Push and was described as a foul-mouthed bitter girl. He decided to ignore Seth's colorful description of his sister thinking that something might have happened to her that made such a drastic change to her personality.

"So Seth, about these games that you mentioned, how often do you get to play these games" asked Naruto, already thinking of a plan on how to get close to the kid that he felt a strange connection with. He just shrugged it off to Seth's personality. The kid was just too innocent and is instantly likable.

Seth shrugged at Naruto's question, sounding a bit depressed that brought a frown to his face, "I don't really get to play these games a lot. I don't own any but I was able to play some games when I'm with some of the well-off kids in the Reservation."

Wanting to spend more time with Seth in the future and get to know him better with Jacob, he decided to push on with the plan he thought of earlier. They spent the rest of the trip discussing about different game consoles to help him further improve his 'evil' plot. Kyuubi just slept throught he whole trip, the lazy vixen.

When they got to Port Angeles, a small town an hour drive from Forks, Naruto already have his 'evil plot' to turn his house into a veritable 'hangout' for kids his age. First, he and the rest of the gang of misfits stopped by the food shop. Giving out instructions, he told Jacob, Seth, and Bella to take a cart each. Looking at their confused faces, he decided to elaborate without giving away his plans "Here's what I want you to do, I want you guys to get a cart each and buy whatever you need that you think would be needed – get as much food as you can, the ones that you love." He raised his hand to stop Bella as she was about to protest on the cost "Come on Bella, I have no need of the money. If I'm going to shop for food, I'll make sure that I have enough to have everything covered." He turned to the rest of the gang "I'll be bank rolling this expedition so get to it and no questions. Now scoot!" he shooed them away.

The boys, seeing that Nathan was serious and thinking that this guy was one of those eccentric people that they see much on television, just scooted off to different food aisles in search for food that they like. Bella just gave up, got herself a cart, and went on her way – already thinking of supplies that Nathan might need for his house. Naruto on the other hand took another cart and practically bulldozed through the store getting food and drinks, as well as ingredients for meals that he plan to cook in his new kitchen.

The grocery trip practically took an hour and the lady who manned the register was shocked to see 4 carts filled to the brim with almost everything from the store. Shrugging about the mass purchase from the four teens, just tallied everything. "Everything is $1,295.90" will you be paying in cash or card?" Seth and Jacob was looking at the number as if Nathan was crazy. Bella, on the other hand, was silently fuming at the cost, Naruto just shrugged and pulled out his wallet and gave $2,000 to the lady and told her to keep the change as tip. He turned to the two Quileute boys "Ok boys, make yourself useful and help the beautiful lady pack up the purchases." Shaking the shock from their system, the boys helped the blushing lady in packing all their purchases in bags and loaded it in the trolley before pushing it out the store intent on loading it on Billy's truck.

When Naruto and Bella left the store, Seth was putting the last of the bag at the back of the truck, Naruto gave them further instructions. "Jacob, Bella, I want you to stay here while me and Seth will go somewhere to pick something up." Pulling out a $100 bills from his wallet and handed it to a still shell-shocked Bella, he placed a finger to her lips to shut her up and continued "Why don't you and Jacob run over to that small café across the street and treat yourself to some snacks. Me and Seth won't take long. Oh, take Kyuubi with you since she hasn't ate anything since yesterday, buy her some Cinnamon rolls, she loves them." Kyuubi upon hearing the name of her favorite pastry jumped off from Naruto head and climbed up to Jacob's, sat, and yipped as if telling them to get a move on. Jacob chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her away.

Naruto turned to Seth, "Well, what are waiting for little man, let's go before Bella decides to chew me out." Both boys laughed and walked away at a quick pace intent on getting away from Bella.

* * *

><p>Naruto dragged Seth to an electronic store that he saw earlier when they passed by to get to the grocery. He asked the man behind the counter to direct them to the gaming section and towed Seth along when the man pointed the way. Upon arriving to their destination, he saw Seth drool at all the gaming consoles and games on display. "Ok Seth, I don't know much about these things since I haven't played with any of it before. I want to give them all a try since you got me hooked and curious. So since you're the expert on the subject, I want you to pick out ALL the you think is good… gaming consoles, computer, any games that you think off that is good to try."<p>

Looking at Nathan as if he was the second coming of God, Seth just nodded enthusiastically and scrambled over to the attendant and pointing at different games and consoles at a rapid pace. The attendant, seeing a nod from Nathan, proceeded to pick out everything that Seth picked out.

Naruto was enjoying himself. He liked to see Seth display his boyish exuberance over the games. He was somewhat wistful of what he is doing; since he wasn't able to enjoy his childhood back in his old world, he was practically making sure that every friend he meets would be having fun, and in the process, he would be having fun too and making the most out of the experience. He just watched as Seth was giving the attendant a run for his money and making his life hell by asking him questions, more like demanded if they have these types of games and whatnot. Shaking his head, Naruto occupied his time by checking out the computers and laptops on display.

* * *

><p>Bella was getting irritated. It's been two hours since Nathan dragged Seth off to who-knows-where and doing who-knows-what. She wasn't worried about Seth since she knows that Nathan is capable and mature enough to take care of the kid but what got her irritated was the fact that Nathan is again leaving her in the dark about his actions.<p>

"Come on Bella, stop your worries. Nathan won't let anything happen to Seth. I only met the guy but I got this feeling that we can trust him, you know." Jacob tried to help Bella relax and alleviate some of her worries.

Bella huffed "I'm not worried about their safety Jake, I'm irritated with Nathan. I know he's up to something and I know that he plans to use his credit card too freely for my taste. That guy has no sense of control whatsoever with his money."

Jacob somewhat understood Bella's point; they both grew up on their dad's paycheck, well he on Billy's pension. They know that they need to save what little of their money for a rainy day. The idea of splurging is alien to both of them. He was about to say something to Bella when he saw something that made his eyes bug out. Bella saw this and turned around to see what got his friend upset. What she saw practically made her jaw drop. She saw Seth and Nathan carrying boxes of something that she didn't know what, and behind them were two other guys carrying an armload of boxes.

When they arrived, Nathan happily greeted the love birds, "Hi guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. Me and Seth were having fun picking out a few stuff from the electronic store that we passed by earlier."

Bella looked at the boxes and saw the name of the items he bought, she narrowed her eyes at Nathan and said in a calm and sweet tone, too sweet, "Nathan, why in the world do I see you four carrying boxes of games and computers?"

Naruto, seeing Bella was about to go into one of her ranting moods again decided to stave it off before she even got started. "I have my reasons Bella, I'll tell you all about it when we get home ok? I'm sure that you will understand why I bought all these after I explain everything ok? For now, please calm down. Let's load these up on the truck so we can go home." Naruto finished with a foxy grin that he knows have a calming effect on Bella.

Bella huffed in exasperation and motioned for them to get to the truck. After paying for the food they ate, she bought some more Cinnamon rolls for Kyuubi, much to her appreciation with a happy yip, went back to the truck and just wanted to get this day over with.


	9. Chapter 8 Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 8: Revelation

The group finally arrived at Naruto's place after their shopping expedition; Bella still miffed over Nathan's splurging and keeps on mumbling 'boys and their toys' under her breath much to the boy's amusement. Kyuubi, on the other hand, decided to forgo her nap and 'allowed' Seth to pamper her which he was happy enough to give.

When they got home, the teens trooped out of the truck and started to bring the bags into the house. Jacob decided to ask the old folks in the living room to help out since it would take a while to get the job done with only 4 set of hands to work with. Seeing nothing better to do, Billy and Charlie decided to help out, which only resulted for the two to almost go into cardiac arrest upon seeing the bags and boxes piled up at the back of his truck. Getting their bearings back on track, the two oldies just went along with helping the kids.

Naruto, Bella, and Seth started with the bag of groceries to be brought to the kitchen. Jacob made use of his father's wheels and piled some boxes on top of his lap much to Billy's consternation and Jacob had a fun time turning his dad into a trolley. Charlie just picked some boxes and, along with Jacob, piled them in the living room.

When they got all the boxes and bags brought into the house, and pushing the old folks to relax in the living room with some drinks seeing that both were panting a bit, decided to take charge of the situation. "Ok, here's how we're going to work. Bella and I will be in-charge in stocking up the kitchen with the groceries we bought. Seth and Jacob, since both of you are experts on electronics, will be turning the guestroom into a fully-functional game room. It's on the first door to the right when you go up the stairs. You will see that it has the same setup as the ones I have here in the den. You think you can do that?" seeing both nod, "Feel free to arrange the furniture around to make it comfortable for us to play there." The two boys trooped to the den and started bringing the boxes upstairs.

Meanwhile, Bella and Naruto worked in silence putting all the food stuff in the fridge and cupboards and arranging them to make it easier to work with. Since both are experts in the kitchen, it didn't take them long to finish the task. Bella took out 2 sodas from the fridge, tossed one to Nathan, decided to open up the subject of her irritation. "Ok wise guy, spill?"

Naruto, expecting this talk, just looked at Bella then out the window with a wistful look on his face. "It's not really that hard to explain Bella. You have to understand that my childhood has been lacking. I can't tell you all of the details but let's just say that I was forced to grow up fast due to certain situations in my life. While I was talking to Seth, I saw myself in the little kid. His innocent face was similar to my own before I was exposed to the harsh situations in my life. I decided that it's not too late to experience childhood again through Seth so I decided to give in to it." He looked at Bella then "well, that is the reason why we bought all those games, for once, I just want to have fun and while I'm doing so, I'll make sure that all my friends are having fun as well."

Bella was listening intently to everything Nathan was saying, fighting off the tears threatening to leak out from her eyes just nodded. She stood up, gave Nathan a tight hug, which he happily returned, and decided to drop the subject.

* * *

><p>While Bella and Naruto were busy with the groceries downstairs, Jacob and Seth finished bringing up all the boxes and were in the process of turning the sizable guestroom into a game room. Considering that Nathan left it to the boys, they decided to just get on with it and started re-arranging everything before getting started in hooking up all the game consoles to the entertainment system.<p>

While Seth was happily sorting through the wires and gadgets that came with the consoles, Jacob decided to ask the kid on what he thought of Nathan. "So Seth, what do you think of Bella's friend?"

Seth, stopped from his work and looked at Jacob with a big smile on his face "Nathan's a great guy. It's a plus that he is close to your best friend Bella. I don't know why but there is something about the guy that makes everyone around him happy."

Jacob agreed with Seth, there was something about Nathan that gave off a sense of peace that they haven't felt before. They weren't bothered that the guy was practically giving off orders to help him out with his settling down in his new home, in fact, they were more than happy to help even if he didn't ask.

Deciding that he was satisfied with the answer from his surrogate brother, "Ok, little man, let's turn this crib into the best game room in all of Washington State! Let's hop to it!" Seth didn't bother to say anything; he just nodded happily and proceeded back to putting up the game consoles so they can start playing.

* * *

><p>Deciding that it was almost time for dinner, Bella and Naruto decided to prepare the meals for the boys to indulge in. Bella decided to make lasagna while Naruto was preparing the ingredients to make some steaks over the grill. Working in tandem, Bella used the kitchen while Naruto brought the steaks outside and started with setting up the grill. Sensing no one around, he made a few hand-seals and used an low, academy, Katon jutsu to light up the coals. Unknown to Naruto, someone saw him with his little display of the shinobi arts.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Seth and Jacob was finished in setting up the game room and after testing to make sure all of them worked decided to take a short break. Jacob went to the bathroom to take a short shower while set moved himself to the window to let in the breeze.<p>

When he opened the window, he looked down to see Nathan walk over to the outdoor grill to start with the steaks. It was a normal thing to do but normalcy went out the window when Nathan did a few gestures with his hands and proceeded to blow a stream of fires towards the coals effectively lighting them up. Shocked at what he saw, he decided to keep Nathan's secret. Vowing to ask him later when he got some lone time with the mysterious blonde.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a festive event in Naruto's new home. After complimenting both Bella and Nathan in their cooking skills, the boys, without preamble, decided to give in to their stomachs and proceeded to attack the food in rabid abandon. Naruto was amused over their antics while Bella just shook her head and proceeded to feed her grumbling stomach at a slow pace. After finishing up all the food, Bella commandeered the boys to do the washing much to their dismay; Naruto got scot-free, defending himself by telling Bella that he did the cooking, much to the other's consternation. So while Charlie, Jacob and Seth was busy in the kitchen under Bella's watchful eye, Billy and Naruto decided to adjourn to the gardens outside and ask some questions about the Quileute tribe.<p>

Billy felt comfortable around Nathan. In fact, he felt the boy was part of his family even after meeting him only today. There's something about the boy that screamed happiness. In fact, the boy was radiating a strong positive aura that Billy felt that he was young again. Unknown to Billy, Naruto was also feeling the same sense of family with the rest of the group. He saw Billy and Charlie as fathers he never had; while Jacob, Seth, and Bella his siblings. True, that this was too fast for his feelings to develop but it all felt natural and just decided to go along with it. He always trusted his instincts and it never betrayed him.

Billy regaled Nathan with stories from his tribe. Telling Naruto the story of Taka Aki and the Spirit Warriors, how the Quileute tribe are descended from wolves. He also mentioned the Cold Ones, which Naruto knew nothing about. As Billy was telling the story, he noticed that there was something off about Billy's tone. He 'felt' that Billy was telling him the whole truth and not just stories that is often told to children during their bedtime. Not knowing why, Billy's stories made him remember his meeting with the wolves back at the border of La Push earlier today. He just kept quiet about his observation and continued to give Billy his attention.

Naruto was listening to Billy, Jacob, Seth, and Charlie argue about the game and fishing. It was normal bantering between the boys yet he found their conversation intriguing and spiked his curiosity. Bella just retreated to one of the couches near the fireplace and read her book over a hot cup of tea with Kyuubi perched behind her at the back of the couch reading along.

While he was listening to the conversation, he felt the mental connection he have with Kyuubi open. Pretending to listen to the conversation between the boys, he proceeded to talk to his companion.

"_What is it Kyuu-chan? Something wrong?"_

"_**There's nothing wrong kit, it's just that Seth has been giving you weird looks from time to time trying not to get noticed. He's been doing it for the past hour"**_

Using his peripheral vision, he saw that Kyuubi was right. Seth was giving him weird looks. There was a question in his eyes, curiosity, even a childlike excitement that he didn't understand. Deciding to bring it up with Kyuubi _"What do you think is wrong with the little kid?"_

"**I don't know kit, but it seems like the kid wants to ask you something. I don't want to make any assumptions but did you do anything 'unnatural' today? **Kyuubi asked Naruto, looking at him pointedly.

"_Hmmmm I didn't do any shinobi or demonic stuff today. We just went shopping, and I cooked, and…."_ Naruto's eyes widened in realization; the Katon jutsu he performed when he lit up the grill _"Shit, shit, shit…"_

"_**Calm down kit. What got you excited?"**_

"_Kyuubi, I did a low-powered Katon jutsu in the backyard to light up the grill. I think Seth saw me but I didn't feel any presence. Shit, I'm screwed!"_ Naruto mentally ranted.

"_**I was in the patio taking a nap under the Oak Tree so I didn't notice anything. Let's head over to the grill and check out the place. It might give us a clue on how Seth saw you."**_

Naruto mentally nodded and stood up, he came up with an excuse on the spot "Guys, I'm going to the kitchen to get some drinks, anybody want some?" Seth and Jacob asked for sodas while the adults asked for some beer. Waving off their offers to help, he told them that it's not a bother then left for the kitchen. He went out the backdoor and walked over to the grill. He checked out the first floor and found out that there weren't any windows so that was out. When checked the second floor, his blood froze. The window to the guest room was open and he knew that Jacob and Seth was there setting up the game consoles. Yep. He's definitely screwed.

Kyuubi, who was paying attention to her companion's thoughts since the mental link was still active decided to voice her opinion out. _**"I guess you are screwed kit. Now all that's left is to decide what you plan to do with the situation. One solution is we can wipe out their memories but the problem is that the technique I know wipe out a week-worth of memory which would pose a big problem for us. Another solution, which I think would be best, is to come clean and tell them the truth." **_Kyuubi reasoned to her kit.

Naruto, who was on the verge of breaking down upon hearing Kyuubi's suggestion, took a deep breath and thought things through. True, that the mind erasing technique they have is dangerous on a civilians who knows nothing about mental defense. Also denying the whole thing would just destroy his budding relation with Seth, as well as the rest of the group. He also doesn't want Seth to become a pariah to the rest if he suddenly comes out and deny what he saw. He squared his shoulders and decided to come clean with the whole thing. If they don't want to be with him then there's nothing he can do about it. He hoped that it wouldn't be the case but it's too late to do anything now.

He walked back towards the kitchen to prepare the requested drinks while mentally having a conversation with Kyuubi on how to prepare their revelation.

* * *

><p>Naruto came into the den to find that the guys were still in a heated debate, this time about the unfairness of minors not allowing drinking beer. Bella, who is already an adult, joined in the debate to flatten the boys with her logic. Naruto spent a few minutes just looking at the scene as if this is going to be the last time he will be having fun with his new family. If they don't accept him then he would just leave and find another way to search for his happiness. Squaring his shoulder and bunching up his determination, he walked over to the group and coughed to get their attention.<p>

"Guys, there's something I want to talk to you about. Can we head over to the garden out back to talk? I think that would be the best place for this."

Confused about Nathan serious attitude, Billy and Charlie noticed that Nathan's childish innocence was gone replaced with a fierce determination in his bright blue eyes. Seth and Jacob was confused as well, though their reasons were simple enough not seeing Nathan this serious before. Bella on the other hand saw that look before when they were back in Phoenix. That was the time that Nathan opened up to Bella that he was an orphan. This was serious. The group nodded and followed Nathan out back. They seated on the benches near the pool while Naruto just stood there facing the forest with a far away look in his eyes.

Deciding to get this over and done with, Naruto looked back to the group, specifically at Seth and got started "So Seth, is there something you want to talk to me about regarding what you saw me do this afternoon?"

Everyone was looking at Seth in confusion, while the kid was acting as if he robbed the National Bank. Deciding to prod further, Naruto continued, "Don't worry Seth. I decided to come clean so why don't you tell the guys what you saw me do this afternoon. I won't take it against you." He smiled at Seth showing the kid that he didn't do anything wrong.

Charlie was narrowing his eyes and his police training kicked it. There was something big going on here. Nathan did something and Seth saw it. But what? What did Nathan do? Did he do something illegal? Trying to help the kid relax, Charlie decided to intervene "What is Nathan talking about Seth? If you know something, you might as well tell us since Nathan here wants you to. Come on kid, don't let us old folks hanging, it's almost past our bedtime?" Charlie joked trying to get the kid to lighten up.

Seth, on the other hand, was feeling the pressure. He planned to confront Nathan with what he saw when he's alone with him thinking about his secrets. But Nathan did something he didn't expect, he brought everyone out and asked him directly to share what he saw. First, he wanted to deny it since it was Nathan's secret to tell. But looking at Nathan, he saw the pleading look from the guy who he started looking up to as a brother, or something even deeper. Deciding to get this over with, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes to help him relax. After a few minutes, he opened them and spoke "I saw you by the grill this afternoon. Me and Jacob finished setting up the game room and while Jacob was taking a bath, I decided to open the window to let the air in. I saw you by the grill getting readying to do the steaks. Everything looked normal, homey even, until what you did next. You did some stuff with your hands and blew FIRE our of your MOUTH." He finished his revelation, feeling the weight lifted off his shoulders.

Everyone looked at Seth as if he was crazy, it's impossible for someone to just blow fire out of his mouth. That's just impossible. As if practiced, the rest of the group look at Nathan and saw his expression. There was sadness there, a resigned expression that made them feel sad, as if he was expecting them to hate him for this revelation. Waiting for him to deny it, Nathan did something they never expected, he smiled, a subdued smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Everyone. Seth is telling the truth, I DID do what he said and I made fire out of my mouth." Naruto revealed.

Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and Bella all have shocked and disbelieving looks on their faces. It was Seth's expression, however, that made him smile. The kid was just so innocent. He just looked at him with childlike excitement, as if expecting some treat to happen that would blow him away.

"_**Just get it over with kit. So far their reactions are normal. At least they didn't shout at you. Tell them everything kit."**_

"Ok, let me tell you my story. The REAL story of my life. Can I ask you guys to listen first before saying anything? Please? As a favor for me?" Naruto begged. Seeing everyone nod and giving him their full attention. Naruto took a deep breath and launched into his story, leaving nothing out.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours, 10 cans of beer, and cups of tea later; the group was stunned into silence. They were giving 'Naruto' and Kyuubi, who was just lounging around on the cool grass a skeptical look.<p>

Charlie, who was still amazingly sober after downing 6 cans of beer, managed to shake himself out of his daze and asked Nathan or Naruto as his real name goes "So let me get this straight; you came from another world with Kyuubi here, you are a ninja, you fought in a great war, you became a demon after going into rage after seeing your friends losing, you lived for 200 years, you met some old guy that brought you here… did I get all of it right?" Seeing the kid nod his head with an expectant look on his face, just sighed and mumbled "I'm getting too old for this…"

Billy, on the other hand, wasn't skeptical with Naruto's revelation. Being brought up to be the elder of the Quileute tribe prepared him for the supernatural. He looked around and saw the different looks on everyone's face. Bella have tears in her eyes with a sad look on her face after hearing the life Naruto went through; Seth and Jacob were sporting a look of disbelief but if you look closely, you will see that both have this excited gleam in their eyes. Charlie, well, was doing what Charlie does best… sighing. Getting control back from the situation, he said "Ok, squirt. Let's say we believe you, can you show us some of these 'jutsus' that you mentioned or those shinobi things that you described in your stories?"

Naruto who was relieved that they were giving him a chance excitedly asked, "So, what do you want to see first?"

It was Seth who answered this time, "How about that fire thing that I saw you do this afternoon?" he was excited to see something, anything from Naruto.

Nodding, looking around for a target, Naruto saw one of the logs that was placed there by the construction crew for firewood, Naruto went over to pick it up and prompt it in the middle of the field. Asking everyone to stand back to avoid getting singed, which they immediately complied, he went through a series of hand seals and placed his middle and index finger just below his lips and bellowed _**"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL"**_. From his mouth formed a large ball of fire that sped to the log obliterating it to ash. He did another set of hand-seals and clasped his hands together and shouted _**"WATER STYLE: GREAT WATERFALL"**_ the water from the pool churned and blew upward and crashed with amazing force where the burnt log was supposed to be. Going through 5 set of seals, he took a deep breath and shouted _**"WIND STYLE: GRAND BREAKTHROUGH"**_ a gust of wind slammed to one of the trees, uprooting it with ease and making it crash to the forest floor. Turning back to the group, he almost laughed at their expressions. Billy was practically looking at the damage with wide eyes; Bella, Jacob, and Seth just looked excited and was clapping; while Charlie, well, just looked at the destruction while mumbling 'oh shit' over and over again.

"**I think you shocked the oldies kit. I think you overdid the demonstration a bit." **Kyuubi sighed.

"What! Those were the weakest of all my techniques. What do you want me to do, show them an IMARI! That would be overkill." Naruto complained.

Everyone was looking at the exchange with a little bit of amusement but one could see the awe in their faces. However, the awe part was mostly directed at a talking Kyuubi who is now a little bit bigger with nine tails wagging behind her.

"**I didn't say to do the IMARI you idiot. You could have toned down your youki a bit to minimize the destruction." **Kyuubi huffed.

"As if you can do much better, your worst at control than I am oh Kyuubi-no-Kitsune-who-can-make-tsunamis-with-one-swing-of-her-tail." Naruto growled sarcastically.

"**Don't take that tone with me brat or I'll bite you in the ass so hard you won't be sitting down for a year." **Kyuubi threatened.

"Oh yeah? Bring it furball. Why don't I just shave all your fur while you're at it. Huh?" Naruto growled.

A loud cough interrupted the banter from the two hanyous. Turning over they were greeted with a sight that they almost burst out laughing. Bella was looking at Kyuubi, her arms outstretched and fingers twitching, wanting to just cuddle the cute thing then pet all her tails; Seth and Jacob were rolling on the grass laughing so hard they were almost crying; Billy just have an amused twinkle in his eye, while Charlie was just mumbling about 'kids and foxes with no control over their language'. Both Naruto and Kyuubi just huffed and sat down on the grass waiting for the group to get over their fit.

Wanting to get a little revenge, Naruto stood up and decided to give Bella, and maybe everyone else, a pretty good scare. He went through a series of hand-seals and slammed his hands on the ground while shouting _**"SUMMONING TECHNIQUE"**_. A large poof and smoke covered the whole clearing. When the smoke cleared revealing a huge toad smoking an ancient-looking pipe, carrying a large dagger on his hips and bellowed **"Oi Kid! Long time no see! I see the fox is still alive and kicking."**

The boys were shocked, for the first time in their life, looking at the biggest toad they have ever seen in their entire life left them speechless. Bella, on the other hand, who had an unnatural fear of frogs, did the only logical thing that a female would at such as sight. She screamed and fainted.


	10. Chapter 9 Acceptance and Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 9: Acceptance and Healing

After the revelation of Naruto's past, the group trudged back to the den to absorb everything they have learned. Naruto took the liberty of carrying Bella back to the house and laid her down on the sofa and wait for her to wake up. Kyuubi, not bothering to put up her henge this time went over to Bella and took a nap on her stomach, her tails twitching. Naruto looked at them with a small smile on his face that was noticed by both Billy and Charlie. Seth and Jacob, still a bit high with excitement from the revelation went to the kitchen to fix some snacks, while Naruto, and the old men just stayed in the den waiting for the first person to break the silence.

Charlie, who noticed the smile on Naruto's face when he looked at Bella and Kyuubi sleeping on the sofa decided to start the conversation. "I saw your smile kid when you looked at my daughter. Do you love her?" Charlie asked in a serious tone.

Naruto, who was busy looking at the sleeping duo snapped to Charlie's direction upon hearing the question. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I love her Charlie. Not as a lover, but as family. From my story, you know that I never felt how it is to belong to a family. When I came to this world, I didn't expect to meet anyone that made such a huge impact with my life. Sure I have friends when I was in Phoenix; but there was something about Bella that made me open up to her more. As months passed, I saw her more as a sister I never had. Bella also told me that she saw me as a brother, someone that she can confide in… or hit with a pillow when irritated." He added the last part with a small chuckle.

With a genuine smile on his face, he just nodded went back to silence. Sure he is overprotective of Bella and is quite concerned over the boys that manage to get into her life. But upon hearing Naruto's confession, there were no lies or deceit in his words. There was softness in his eyes as he looked at Bella, as well as a fierce determination to protect her from harm. Sighing in relief; he was assured that Naruto will take care of her only child when he is too old to do so.

Billy felt proud for the boy. He went through a life of suffering and war without even loosing his childlike innocence. Human nature dictates that such situations leave a mark on people; but Naruto went through it unscathed. Sure, he got the worst end of the stick, but he didn't lose his humanity after turning into what he is right now.

The silence was broken when Jacob and Seth came back into the den bringing drinks and snacks that they served to everyone. The boys seeing that Bella was hoarding the couch to herself just sat on the floor while devouring the food their brought for themselves. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto asked the question that he has been dreading to ask since he found out that Seth discovered his secret "So guys, after finding out who and what I am, is it still ok for me to be here?"

Billy and Charlie was shocked at the question. How could this boy ask that? "What in the world are you talking about kid? As far as I know you're still human and part of the family here. Whether you're a honey, hanyi, or whatever; you're still you... you're Naruto Uzumaki, you're Nathan Fox. As far as I'm concerned, as the Chief of Police here in Forks, you're welcome here kid." Charlie declared.

Billy, having the same sentiment, wanted to say his piece "Of course you're part of us kid. You didn't do anything to harm us when we met. You've been honest with your intention. As far as I'm concerned, you're as human as Charlie here if you call him human that is…" dodging a swipe to the head from Charlie, he continued "as the Elder of the Quileute Tribe, you're welcome to La Push kid. Just don't make that big toad appear again, that was just too creepy." Billy finished with a shiver at imagining the giant toad glaring at him.

Naruto was overcome with happiness. He expected worst, but here he is, being accepted by the people who are considered as the leaders of their responsibilities. Can't hold on to his emotions anymore, he just lowered his head and cried, mumbling "thank you" over and over again.

Seth who saw Naruto cry just went over to him and give him a hug and patted his back. "Come on bro, no need to cry. We should be having fun instead of crying. Why don't we give the game room a try now huh? Me and Jacob tested everything and it works!"

Laughing at Seth childlike exuberance, raised his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. It took him a few minutes to calm down. He, Jacob, Seth, Charlie, and Billy went into a happy conversation about the shinobi, completely forgetting the game room since ninjas were more interesting for them. Naruto was more than happy to share his life with his new family. Since they already knew his secrets, might as well answer their questions to avoid confusion. Charlie wanted him to join the police force and kick some lawbreaker's ass with his skills. Billy just sighed and mumbled about idiotic policemen; Seth and Jacob were pestering a smiling Naruto with questions if they could learn some of the skills he displayed; not knowing anything about this world, he promised to ask Kyuubi about it later if it was possible.

An hour later, Bella woke up and saw that everyone was busy talking about Naruto's life and couldn't help but smile. His friend was accepted by his family and there is nothing anyone can do to take it away. He yawned and picked up Kyuubi from her stomach and placed her back on the sofa so she can continue her nap. Getting a sleepy "thanks" from the vixen, she stood up, went over to Naruto and gave her a hug which he gladly returned. She then took one of the pillows from the floor and proceeded to whack Naruto hard on the head making him yelp in surprise. "That is for bringing out that toad you idiot. You already know how I hate toads! Uggggh." Bella yelled and whacked him again for good measure. Naruto was laughing hard on the floor from Bella's antics while the rest of the group was snickering at the blonde's predicament. They quickly stopped however when Bella leveled her glare at them ending the topic there and then.

After composing themselves, Billy coughed gaining everyone's attention. After seeing that all eyes were glued to him, he spoke "It would be safe to say that there is no question about Naruto's acceptance into the family, correct?" everyone shook their heads, making Naruto smile; he continued "I would like to remind you all that Naruto's abilities must be kept secret at all times. Naruto, all of us here have accepted you for who you are but we aren't sure how others would react. Some would label you as a 'freak' while others will try to control you for their own reasons. We want to avoid that so all of us will do our share to keep this a secret. Only who we trust will know of this secret. I will not be informing the rest of the elders until it is needed; I know Charlie will keep it a secret as well since he knows what will happen when this gets out. So I would like to advise everyone to act normal, except when we're alone. Also Naruto, we will still continue calling you as Nathan Fox for obvious reasons, and I suggest that you maintain the illusion thing over your bodies to avoid shocking the masses. Understood?" the seriousness of Billy words made them all take everything to heart. All nodded and decided that it was time to go to bed. Naruto will be taking the Master's bedroom, while Billy will bunk in with Jacob and Seth in the game room, while Bella and Charlie will take the guest rooms. Everyone bid each other a good night and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a giddy excitement running through him. His dream of finding a new home and acceptance just became a reality. No longer will he have to live his life as a hermit; now he has a family to call his own. True, his immortality would make sure that he would outlast them but he trusted Kami's promise of his reward so he is going to milk this for all its worth. He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning ritual. He decided to prepare a huge breakfast considering the stomachs of his new family seemed to be on par with his own.<p>

Arriving at the kitchen, Naruto proceeded to take out ingredients for breakfast. He was thinking of making a huge batch of cheese omelet's, sausages, bacon, and toasts. He made coffee for the adults, orange juice for the teens, and iced tea for his foxy companion.

While he was busy stirring the omelets, Kyuubi bounded over to the kitchen and jumped up to the center aisle greeting his companion. **"Good morning kit. How did it go last night?"**

Instead of answering, Naruto opened his mental link with Kyuubi allowing her to sort through last night's memories. She was glad of the acceptance given by the group and happy that she and the kit finally has a home to settle down in. Naruto worked in silence while Kyuubi sorted through his memories. Naruto brought out some Cinnamon rolls and bacon for Kyuubi, which she ate happily. After a few minutes of silence, Kyuubi decided to say something **"So kit, I have a suggestion to help our new family if you're up to it."**

After scooping the omelets to a large plate, washed his hands, wiped it on his apron then sat down behind the counter. "What do you have in mind Kyuu-chan?"

"**I was thinking of giving back Billy his legs. It would be easy for us but getting it back to full strength would be up to him."**

Intrigued with the idea, he allowed Kyuubi to mentally open up her mind to Naruto and let the procedure flow to his conscious mind, allowing him to follow the instruction on how to fix Billy's spine and reconnect the nerves to make his legs are usable again. After going through the knowledge, "That was easy; I never thought fixing someone's bones and nerves only requires a simple procedure."

Kyuubi nodded. "**Healing is practically easy for us since we have power in spades; most medical nins in the Elemental Nations improved the art but weren't able to move to the next level since they lack the Chakra reserves to pull it off. For us, it would only take 3 tails of youki to get the job done." **Seeing Naruto nod, she continued **"Also, I'm thinking about your promise to Jacob and Seth in teaching them some Shinobi skills. When I saw your memories, I reached out to them while there were sleeping. They're chakra gates are all closed so their tenketsu points aren't stable enough to handle opening it all at once. There are 8 gates in total, but we only need to open 3 of them to give them the basic skills. Opening the rest would be suicide."**

Naruto nodded and was reminded of his friend Lee who doesn't have the ability to channel Chakra. He voiced his opinion, "If we do open 3 of their gates, it would have to be done one gate a week to avoid overloading their small coils. They can't do any jutsus but they would have enough to do physical enhancements using chakra, tree climbing, or even water walking. What do you think?"

"**I agree. Let's talk it over with them during breakfast and see if they all agree to our suggestion. I'm not that happy in teaching them Shinobi skills since that would lead to jealousy and possibly more destruction; but the basics would be enough to get them up to snuff for protection." **

Naruto agreed and finished up preparing breakfast while waiting for his new family to wake up from the night's ordeal.

* * *

><p>Naruto was happily sipping his tea while having a debate with Kyuubi about setting up protection seals on their new home when the rest of the family walked through the kitchen with grumbling stomachs. They all sat down and devoured the food prepared by Naruto while engaging in small conversations to keep the table alive.<p>

After finishing up the meal and the table cleared, everyone is still at the table sipping their drinks talking about what they have planned for the day. Charlie will be leaving in an hour to go to the station; Billy will be doing some elder duties along with Jacob; Seth will be going back home whining that he doesn't want to; and Bella planning to stay with Naruto to catch up. While they were discussing their schedules, Naruto decided to open the subject with Billy first.

"Billy, I would like to ask you something important. Remember that it's your decision and no one else." Seeing Billy's nod to continue; "Kyuubi proposed something to me this morning that might help you out. This is going to be a bit demanding on your end but the result would be too good to pass up. So, how would you like us to fix your legs so you can walk again?" Naruto dropped the bomb with preamble waiting for Billy to give his consent.

Billy was shocked; no, more than shocked. This kid and his fox companion just asked him if he wants to get his legs back. It would be a dream coming true. He finally found his voice and said "Naruto, if you can do that, I would gladly disown Jacob and adopt you as my son." This got a 'hey' from Jacob and a snicker from the rest of the group.

Getting consent from Billy, they all retired to the den and asked for Jacob to place his dad on the floor on his stomach and to remove his shirt and pants. This got a blush from Billy and was about to complain when Naruto informed him that he would have to draw some seals on both his spine and his legs for this to work. Grumbling about perverts, Billy complied while the rest of the group stayed on the sidelines watching Naruto summoning a paint brush and ink out of nowhere and start drawing weird symbols along Billy's spine down to his legs and feet. When finished, he gave some last minute instructions "Ok that's done, now's the hard part. Well, easy for me, a bit hard for you." This earned a nervous laugh from Billy. "Don't worry old man, you will just feel a slight pain along your spine and legs once I activate the technique. You will have to endure the pain for 5 minutes. You think you can handle that."

Billy, pausing for a bit and thinking about what Naruto said, he nodded and called Jacob over. "Jacob, hand me my shirt." Jacob did as asked a bit confused on what his dad planned to do. They all watched Billy made a tight ball in one end of the shirt and bit on it, making sure that he won't be accidentally biting his tongue while enduring the pain. Getting a respectful nod from the old man, Naruto went through a long set of hand seals slowly to make sure that he got everything right. Upon reaching the end, he slammed his hands on Billy's back right above the seals and shouted _**"ULTIMATE SEALING TECHNIQUE: HEALING HANDS OF THE 4 HOLY GODS!"**_ The seals on Billy's back and legs glowed a bright blue before turning into green; Billy started to bite hard as he endured the pain. It was excruciating. It felt like being struck by thousands of needles on both his spine and legs. He endured as best he can until the pain slowly disappeared until it left him panting with the shirt in his mouth.

Naruto, seeing that the technique has made its work on Billy's body instructed a distraught Jacob to pick his dad up and let him sit on the couch. Giving Billy a few minutes to catch his breath, he took a needle, and judiciously pricked the old man hard on his thighs. Billy yelped in pain and was about to curse at Naruto and suddenly he snapped out of his anger. He felt pain in his legs. He can feel his legs! He can't move it yet but he can definitely feel something there. He tried to focus on his toes. Slowly, but surely, his big toe moved a bit earning a cheer from both Jacob and Charlie. Bella was looking at it in wonder and Seth was as excited as a baby getting his first candy from seeing some ninja stuff from the best.

Naruto raised his hand to get everyone's attention "Ok guys. The hard part is over and everything is all up to you old man. I fixed the problem on your spine and reconnected the nerves back to your legs. You can definitely feel it I think the needle proved that." This earned him a glare from Billy but he ignored it, he continued "The problem though is that due to the time you stayed on your chair, your muscles have deteriorated in strength. If you want to get your movement back then you need to undergo physical therapy. Jacob would have to assist you in doing some exercises, like stretching your legs for you, bending to help the muscles contract and expand, and so on. This will take 2 weeks to 1 month depending on the deterioration of your muscles. When you can move your legs, you need to use a cane so you can practice walking at a slow pace while Jacob supporting you so you won't fall over. Understood?"

Getting a nod from Jacob and Billy, both very happy for having one of their life's problems fixed before their very eyes, thanked Naruto with all their heart, who just waved it off and saying that family help each other out. "No worries old man, just make sure you work hard so I won't be seeing you on that blasted chair again next month. Well, if you'll excuse me; that took a lot out of me so I'm going to take a nap. The house is open to you guys so do whatever you want. Good night all." With that, Naruto left a group of happy people thanking whoever was up there for bringing the blonde savior to this world.


	11. Chapter 10 Summer Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 10: Summer Days

Naruto was relaxing in the pool while Kyuubi was taking her after nap under her tree. It has been a week since the revelation and life for the blonde hanyou has never been better. Bella wasn't around so he took this time to relax and think about his plans for the coming months before school opens up for the season. Bella was in La Push with Jacob, keeping him company while fixing up his latest project, the Rabbit. How Jacob plans to turn the piece of junk into a working car he will never know. As much as he would like to spend some time with Seth, he needs to take care of a few things to make his life a little bit easier. His first order of business was to meet with the agent that took care of the construction of his house to add more rooms. The place was enough for his current set of friends, but he might need more space when his family grows. Sighing, Naruto lifted himself off the pool to get ready for the day. He already has an appointment with the agent to meet in Port Angeles and he doesn't want to be late for it.

* * *

><p>Naruto was driving his 'baby' to Port Angeles at a sedate pace. He wasn't in a hurry and he was just moving at a cruising speed to kill some time. However, he was interrupted from his musings when he heard the revving of an engine behind him. Checking his mirror, he saw a silver Volvo with the driver impatiently revving his engine to push him to speed up. Smirking at the driver's antics, he slowed down even more just to irk the owner of the vehicle.<p>

The driver of the silver Volvo wouldn't take none of that so he revved the engine one more time and passed Naruto with speeds rivaling that of a racer. Oh he didn't just do that. No one outraces Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it. Pulling out the stops, Naruto slammed his foot on the gas and sped up to catch up with the Volvo that is trying to get away from the pursuit.

Naruto's 'baby' was more than a match for the Volvo. He sped up some more to go side by side with the offending vehicle, opendc up the passenger seat window, looked at the driver then smirked menacingly. He gave a wave and mouthed 'bye sucker' then stepped on the gas once more and left the Volvo's driver fuming.

* * *

><p>Naruto's mood considerably brightened as he drove to the small café where he was supposed to meet with the agent. Leaving the Volvo to bite the dust with his 'baby' felt good; after all, there wasn't anyone decent in Forks to race with so having this experience left the blonde hanyou in a very good mood.<p>

Parking at a vacant spot near the café, Naruto exited the vehicle then crossed the street to his destination. He ordered his favorite coffee blend and waited for his agent to arrive. Checking the time, he was an hour early since he sped up most of the way due to the Volvo's need to race. So he pulled out his phone and gave Bella a call.

Bella picked up almost immediately, "Hello Naruto, what's up?" Bella asked.

"I just got here in Port Angeles and I have an hour to kill before meeting up with the agent. Just calling to check up on you guys." Naruto answered.

"Aw how sweet." Bella said sarcastically over the phone. She was irked that Naruto left her with the company of Jacob and Seth; sure they were fun to be with but having no one to talk to except for a kid obsessed with video games and another with a fetish for classic cars was too much for a teenage girl to deal with.

Naruto laughed at his sister's antics "Lighten up sis. Tell you what, after I'm done with my business here in Port Angeles, I'll ring up some pizza and go there ASAP. How does that sound?"

"If you're going to get pizza then make sure that you bring more. You already know the appetite of these two" Bella informed him. Hearing Jacob and Seth yell some flavors for him to pick out, Naruto just chuckled over their endless appetite.

"Fine, I'll bring more. Tell the boys that I'll be over late this afternoon. Thanks sis."

"Welcome Naruto. Bye for now. Jacob is bugging me and Seth to help him pick out a color for his Rabbit's custom paint job. Uggggh boys and their stupid toys." Bella complained.

Naruto chuckled before ending the call. Looking at his watch, Naruto saw that he still has 40 minutes to kill so he signaled the waiter for the check, paid for it, then left to buy something to give to the boys later.

* * *

><p>Naruto was happy. His visit to the electronic store bore some fruit. He was lucky that some new stocks came in so he was able to check out new toys for him to buy. After getting hooked with video games courtesy of Seth, Naruto was fascinated with technology and wanted to keep up with the trend. He saw a new laptop that was released so he decided to buy one. He also bought 2 more phones to give to Jacob and Seth so he can reach them easy. He could never understand why they didn't bother to get mobile phones to make it easy for others to reach them. Besides, it just didn't sit well with the hanyou that he can only talk to the kids only when they come over or he visits La Push.<p>

Another thing that got Naruto excited is the Internet. He knew all about it from Jules' memories but he didn't have one hooked to his house. However, when the guy who manned the electronic store informed him that he can easily get access by connecting it to his phone, needless to say, Naruto was excited to get started with his new hobby. Checking his watch, he found out that he has enough time to place his new purchases in the Ferrari and go back to the café to meet the agent.

* * *

><p>The agent was quite happy to see him since Naruto will be leaving him in-charge of the improvements of his house. This means that he will get paid for the new job. After shaking his hand and exchanged a few greetings, the agent introduced him to a beautiful lady with a very pale complexion. Her name was Esme Cullen, the designer of his home to help him with his request.<p>

"Hi. My name is Nathan Fox. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Naruto extended his hand to Esme, which she gladly shook, noting the coldness of it but shrugged it off.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fox; and please, call me Esme." She gave him a radiant smile that made him like her more.

"Then please, call me Nathan. I don't dwell much on formalities. I love the design you made for my home and was wondering if you can add more rooms." deciding to get to the point.

"Yes, your agent told me about it and I have prepared some designs here for you to see." Esme said passing a folder containing some sketches.

Naruto took the folder and checked it out. Esme is truly an artist. Her sketches are obviously works of art and each one of the ones she made would fit well with his ideas. He was more inclined to one of the sketches that required extending the house to add 4 more rooms to the second floor, as well as adding a bunk house near the pool since the grounds were spacious enough to accommodate it.

Finalizing a few more details with the plans, the agent promised to start the improvements next week. Done with today's work, Naruto bade Esme farewell and left; thinking of how many boxes of pizza he needs to buy to satisfy a Quileute's appetite.

* * *

><p>Naruto was annoyed. He has been waiting for 10 minutes now, standing in line to order some pizzas to bring back with him to La Push. The 3 large men in front of him were bickering back and forth, discussing what flavors they want to get. It was clear that these men were from the Quileute tribe judging from their skin tone.<p>

"Come on Sam. Make up your mind already." The shortest of the three complained.

"Can it Paul, I'm still making up my mind what to pick for Emily, you know how she is when it comes to these things." Sam said while intently staring at the menu in front of him. The third guy just chuckled but decided not to interrupt the bickering between the two.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was getting hungry, Naruto could have just listened to their conversation; but he was in a hurry, he missed Seth. Out of annoyance, Naruto started to tap his foot on the floor repeatedly trying to gain their attention.

The shortest of the three, Paul, was getting annoyed over the tapping, frowned, and glared at Naruto "Would you mind stop tapping squirt" raising his voice a bit trying to intimidate the frowning blonde.

Naruto, who found the guy to be quite rude decided to ignore him yet still continuing to tap his foot; and just to irk the guy, he didn't even spare him a glance.

Paul lost his temper and attempted to throttle the kid but was stopped when their leader, the one named Sam, placed a hand on his shoulder "Not now Paul. Don't make a scene." Paul just growled, gave Naruto a scathing look then ignored him. Naruto, who was starting to enjoy riling up the hot-tempered brute didn't stop tapping; in fact, he was whistling a tune just to annoy him further.

After a few minutes of playing 'annoy the idiot', the threesome finally finished their orders and went to one of the tables to wait it out. Huffing, Naruto went to the counter and placed his order. He was curious of the All-Cheese flavor so he wanted to give it a shot. After paying for it, the blonde sat at the farthest table from the trio to wait for his order.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at La Push in record time. Since he wants to spend some time with Seth, he floored the gas and zoomed through the highway. He arrived at a very funny scene as he opened the door to Jacob's garage. Jacob was chasing Bella around with hands dirty with grease while Seth, who looked like that he took a bath in motor oil, was laughing his ass off on the floor.<p>

"What in the world is going on here?" Naruto shouted interrupting the trio.

Bella upon seeing Naruto, immediately dashed forward and hid behind his back, luckily enough, she didn't trip. Jacob, who saw Naruto, got a nasty grin and was about to throttle the blonde, hands outstretched planning to smear him with grease. Not wanting to dirty himself, Naruto blew a simple WIND jutsu at Jacob knocking him back a few feet and landed on his butt with a thud.

"I brought pizza!" raising the boxes he was carrying. Seth saw this and was about to grab a box when Naruto just raised it over his head and pushed Seth back with a finger. "Oh no you don't. Go wash up first before you can eat. You too Jacob. Now move both of you." He ordered.

Not wanting to annoy Naruto, both pouted and went into the house to get themselves cleaned up so they can eat. Naruto and Bella cleared up one of Jacob's work table and placed down the pizza boxes and drinks. Bella squealed when she opened the box containing the All-Cheese flavor and decided to snatch one and took a bite. She moaned at the taste. Curious about her reaction, Naruto grabbed a slice and took a bite. It was good. He gobbled up the rest and was about the take another slice when the two boys came back in, relatively clean, and helped themselves to a box of pizza each. They ate in silence until Naruto asked Jacob.

"So Jake, how's the Rabbit coming along?" Naruto inquired.

Jacob swallowed the pizza he was chewing answered "Slow going but I'm making good progress. The engine is in working order so I just need to get the seats upholstered then a new paint job." Jacob frowned and continued "I need to save up some more though since dad wouldn't give me the money for it. I'm thinking of getting a job somewhere for the rest of summer to pay for it." Jacob finished, grabbing another slice of pizza and taking a bite.

Remembering something, Naruto put down the pizza he was holding and went back out to the Ferrari, took out the 2 phones he bought for the boys and went back in. "Hey Jake, Seth, catch!" he threw the 2 boxes of phones to the kids, which they deftly caught.

Seth, who has a confused look on his face, decided to ask, "What's this bro?" shaking the box trying to determine what's inside.

"Just open it." Naruto said with a grin. Shrugging, both boys opened the box and gasped when they saw two new mobile phones. Naruto continued "Those are my gifts for you guys. Both of you are unreachable and I thought of getting you guys a mobile phone so I can reach when I need you."

Excited over their gifts, the two gave their thanks and forgot about the pizza they were eating and started tinkering with their new toys. Bella was mumbling about splurging and cost again which Naruto just chuckled resulting in Bella giving him a nasty glare.

After finishing off the pizzas, where Jacob ate 2 boxes all by himself, Seth finishing off one, and both Bella and Naruto shared the last. Both went back to what they were doing, Jacob removing the damaged seats from the Rabbit with Seth helping him out, while Bella was reading her book. Naruto, who was quite bored at that time, decided to open up his new laptop and tinkered around with it. They all peacefully did their own thing until they heard a truck stop outside. Jacob, deciding to see who it was, opened the door revealing the same guy from the pizza parlor, Sam.

"Hi Jacob. Is Billy around?" Sam asked Jacob in his deep voice.

"No. He went fishing with Charlie and Harry. They should be back tomorrow so you and your _gang_ can come back then." Jacob answered in an annoyed tone. Sam just gave him a long look and was about to say something when another guy came in.

"Hey Jake, how your car coming along. Does it run yet?"

"None of your business, _Paul_" Jacob growled at him.

Paul growled "You got spunk kid. Maybe I should teach you a lesson?" advancing on Jacob.

Naruto was annoyed at all the noise decided to interrupt. "If you guys don't have any business here then leave; you're disturbing the peace." Naruto said while not bothering to look up from his work.

Paul looked around for the source and found it in the form of the kid that he met in Port Angeles. He growled "YOU!"

Naruto, who recognized Paul's voice already just raised his head and cocked his head to the left "Yes?"

"We have unfinished business brat. You need to learn to respect your elders." Paul growled menacingly.

Naruto just raised one of his eyebrows and said "Respect is earned." He stood up, placed his laptop on the work table and brushed off his pants. He walked over to Jacob and said "I need to use your bathroom Jake."

"Sure sure. First door on the right." Jake gave him the directions.

Naruto was about to walk out the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto just looked at the offending hand, which he found belonged to Paul "If you want to keep that hand then you better let go."

Paul, who got very angry at the kid' spunk, was about to shove him back when all of a sudden his world turned upside down.

Naruto decided to teach this young upstart a lesson. He grabbed the offending hand with both hands and yanked hard, while moving back that drove Paul to flip over, slamming his back on the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. Naruto turned to Sam, completely ignoring what he did to Paul, and said "Next time, reign in your subordinate Sam. I don't like people I don't know touching me. Is that clear?" emphasizing his point by leaking a little bit of his youki that made everyone shudder.

Sam was shocked. No one has ever bested Paul in a fight. Sure, he was stronger than Paul but he should be able to hold out on his own again the kid. Feeling slightly intimidated by the kid who was just staring at him gave a nod without bothering to voice it out. Naruto, satisfied over Sam's acceptance, just nodded, then left for Jakes house to get to the bathroom.

When Naruto left, Sam went to Paul and pulled him up. He then turned to Jacob "Who was that kid?" he asked, curious over the blonde who can knock Paul down with a single move.

Not seeing anything wrong in answering "The KID who just knocked this guy's ass on the floor is Nathan Fox. He is Bella's friend from Phoenix, Arizona. He moved permanently to Forks when Bella came over to Charlie."

Sam nodded "How did he do that? I've never seen Paul got beat down that fast."

Jacob grinned "Why don't you ask him? He's coming back" he pointed to Naruto. Sam just shrugged, dropping the subject and left the garage.

Naruto came out of Jakes house after washing up in the bathroom. He saw the idiots leaving but didn't spare them a glance, which irked Paul again and made Sam curious. When he got to the garage, he was amused to see Jacob and Seth rolling on the floor laughing and Bella snickering while reading her book. "So, who were those goons?"

Jacob stopped laughing then scowled "Those three are the La Push Gang… Sam, their leader. I think you already know Paul since you kicked his butt" at this Seth snickered which made Naruto smile "then there's Jared. They are like the rulers of the Rez, don't know why. The elders respect them and everyone else looks up to them. I think they are just bullies. Some of the kids here at the Rez even say that they are taking drugs since they buffed up like bodybuilders in just a few months."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "Really now. That's interesting. Well, let's just leave them alone. If they bother you again then just ignore them. I don't think they would be just assaulting people since the Elders are keeping an eye out on their actions." Jacob nodded. He looked at Seth excitedly "So Seth, I got this new laptop and I was wondering if you can teach me to hook it up to the phone so I can surf the Web." Seth agreed so the day went on for the team of misfits."

* * *

><p>The summer days went on without a hitch. Since Naruto's house is currently under construction, he and Kyuubi spent most of their time in La Push with Jacob and Seth. Naruto made good with his promise and started his instructions of the Shinobi arts to the two teens. The 3 boys and one fox adjourned to one of the secluded beaches in La Push to keep away from prying eyes.<p>

"So guys, I think you already know why we're here right?" Naruto asked the boys. Seeing Jacob and Seth Nod, he decided to continue. "Since you both are adamant in learning the Shinobi arts, the first thing we need to do is to open your Chakra gates and informing you of your limitations." Naruto went into an explanation on the Chakra gates and informed them that he can only open 3 of them without damaging their bodies. Kyuubi helped a bit by giving them some information that Naruto glossed over. The teens were a bit sad at first when Naruto told them that they won't be capable of pulling out jutsus.

"Don't be sad you two. Here, let me demonstrate some of the things you can do with your 3 Chakra gates opened." He walked over to a tree at the edge of the beach and told the boys to follow. He asked Jacob to punch the tree hard enough without hurting himself.

Jacob looked at Naruto as if he was crazy but Naruto just told him to do it. Squaring his shoulders, Jacob punched the tree and was rewarded with some leaves falling from it. He now called Seth and told him to do the same but told him to wait for his signal. He touched Seth's shoulder with a finger and channeled some Youki into his arm, strengthening the muscles and bones a bit, and told him to proceed. Seth nodded, cocked his fist and punched the tree hard.

Jacob and Seth's jaws dropped at seeing what happened to the tree where Seth punched it. The trunk now sported a fist-sized hole.

"See? Even if you can't do any of the flashy techniques that me and Kyuu-chan knows, with your 3 Chakra gates open, you can enhance your bones and muscles up to ten times its strength. Your speed will increase too. The limitation is all up to you." Seeing both boys nod, excited to get their Chakra gates opened. Naruto also demonstrated tree climbing by walking up, literally; and demonstrated water walking. To his consternation, both boys became more excited so they both went back to the beach so they can get started.

"Ok, so the first thing we need to do is to open your gates. The process is painful since the opened gates will force Chakra into your bodies to prepare it. Kyuu-chan already taught me how to do it so who wants to go first." Naruto asked the boys.

Both boys winced at the prospect of pain after seeing what happened to Billy after his treatment from Naruto. Being older, Jacob took the lead and told Naruto that he will go first.

Nodding, Naruto asked Jacob to stand up and to remove his shirt. Naruto went behind Jacob and did a few seals and slammed a hand in between Jacob's shoulder blades while shouting _**"DEMONIC TECHNIQUE: CHAKRA REVIVAL"**_

Jacob's body was in pain. He screamed as he felt searing heat flow through his body. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain and waited for everything to stop. After a few minutes, the pain ebbed away, replaced by a feeling of lightness. He felt great and there was this comforting warmth that is flowing through his body, while feeling a non-existent breeze caressing his skin.

"MAN! THAT HURTS!" Jacob shouted as he stood up, shuddered, and brushed the sands off his body. "I feel great though. I feel strong and powerful for some reason. Is this normal?" he asked Naruto.

"Yep. And that is only the first gate. We will be releasing the second gate next week, and the third a week after that. I want you to sit down on that log over there and relax while I take care of Seth." Naruto instructed Jacob. Nodding, he pulled his shirt back on and went over to the log to rest.

Naruto looked at Seth, seeing his apprehensive look. "Well, Seth. Are you ready?"

Seth excitement dimmed a bit after seeing Jacob in extreme pain. When Naruto asked him if he was ready, he was afraid to experience what Jacob did but he wanted to make Naruto proud of him so he squared his shoulder, took of his shirt revealing his toned body with a hint of developing muscles which made Naruto blush, which he didn't notice, then offered his back to the blonde. "I'm ready bro! Hit me with your best shot."

Naruto who was slightly blushing upon seeing Seth's naked back repeated the same thing he did with Jacob. This time, however, Seth actually shed tears as he screamed and went through the pain. Naruto heart clenched upon seeing Seth hurt but this has to be done if they want to proceed.

After a few minutes, the process with Seth was finished, stood up, and almost fell but Naruto immediately held him until he could catch his breath. Seth, on the other hand, felt Naruto's muscles on his back and blushed. He didn't know why he was blushing and why Naruto's chest on his back is making him act like this. He just shrugged it off and thanked Naruto for the assistance.

Both teens were given some time to get their bodies used to the Chakra before Kyuubi took the role to get them started with the exercise. Naruto excused himself, saying he wants to recuperate after the procedure and told them to follow Kyuubi.

Naruto was taking a stroll, kicking up a few pebbles from the sand, his thoughts of Seth bombarding him. He wasn't sure why Seth's body made him blush; in fact, his close proximity with the kid when he held him made him complete. He thought of Seth as a brother but the blushing definitely happened and he didn't know why. Sure, he has seen lots of naked male before and seeing Jacob's more chiseled body didn't even affect him in any way. But why did Seth smaller build affected him. He was busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice Seth looking at him in the safe confused looks.

* * *

><p>It's been two week since Naruto and Kyuubi started with the boy's training. The gang, along with a walking Billy and Charlie were having a picnic in their usual spot in Second Beach and just having fun. Naruto was busy chasing Kyuubi around the beach after the vixen destroyed the sand castle he was building. Seth and Jacob were busy trying to water walk, though the exercise is giving them some problems. Bella was making sandwiches, while the adults were deep in discussion about new fishing techniques.<p>

Naruto finally caught up to Kyuubi and the two were rolling around in the sand trying to pin the other down. They stopped when they heard a chuckle from behind them. Naruto stopped and Kyuubi took the opportunity escape and ran to Bella to try to get some more Cinnamon rolls to eat.

Naruto turned after hearing the chuckle and saw Seth; he was trying so hard to avoid blushing. Seth was standing there, wet from failing the exercise, topless wearing only his trunks. His body was typical for his age; and Naruto could help but ogle at the forming chest and slight hint of 6-pack abs developing. The white trunks he was wearing almost gave him a nosebleed since he definitely noticed the slight bulge that he was packing underneath the shorts. Seth, who was obliviously to Naruto's ogling, just smiled and offered a hand to pull Naruto up. Graciously accepting the offered hand, while still fighting hard not to stare, Naruto thanked him and started brushing the sands off his shorts.

Oblivious to Naruto, Seth was also checking out Naruto's body. It was a swimmer's build, sporting lithe muscles, well-chiseled chest and a 6-pack. He blushed a bit then coughed. "So bro, Jake and me are going to take a break from training so you want to head over to Bella and grab something to eat?"

Naruto, who was slightly hungry from the scuffle with Kyuubi agreed "Sure Seth, let's go."

The two boys headed back to camp and saw Jacob already fighting with Kyuubi over Cinnamon rolls, which the fox is holding the boy at bay by slapping his hands with her tails when he gets too close. Seth went over to the picnic box and took out two sodas and throwing one to Naruto which he deftly caught, opened, and took a long drink. Seth helped out Bella in distributing the sandwiches.

While the group were eating and doing some small talks, Billy coughed to get Naruto attention "So kid, how's training with these brats." Getting an indignant yell from the aforementioned boys.

Naruto swallowed the sandwich he was chewing answered "They are doing good, slow, but good. We opened their last Chakra gates yesterday and they are getting accustomed to the water walking exercise. That is one of the reason why they keep sinking since the new influx of energy is giving them problems with their control. Once they master the exercise, Kyuubi will be teaching them physical enhancements to improve their strength and speed."

Billy nodded and turned to the two kids "That's great to hear you two. But you have to promise me that you aren't going to be showing off your new skills to anyone except us. It would be strange to see you two doing something that is not normally done. You can practice in private or use what you learned to protect yourselves. Is that clear?" he asked in a serious tone. Seeing the two teens nod and promised to follow his orders, he looked back to Naruto. "So kid, I've been meaning to ask you. Why didn't you do the same thing for Bella?"

Naruto nodded and decided to answer "Me and Kyuubi tried to teach Bella as well but there is something about her that is stopping us from doing so. We haven't experience this kind of thing before and the process should work but when we tried it out, something in Bella resisted our efforts. The gatekeeper mentioned that some humans have supernatural powers. Maybe her powers is to resist ours, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? You mean my daughter is immune to everything you can dish out?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Nah. We just can't open her Chakra gates since our youki can't affect her directly. There is something invisible surrounding her, protecting her from our energies. I'm not sure what it is but I think it is a blessing. If we can't hurt her with our powers directly then you can be damn sure that others wouldn't be able to the same short of physically attacking her." Naruto confirmed.

"It's not fair you know. You, Kyuubi, Jacob, and Seth can do all these cool stuff but I'm stuck to just reading a book and seeing you guys have fun." Bella complained and pouted. They all laughed at that.

"Come on sis. You can meditate to find out more about what's protecting you. Maybe once you can consciously use it then maybe we can do something to turn it off." Naruto assured his sister while rubbing her back. Bella just pouted some more, huffed, and went back to her book.

They spent the rest of the day having fun while Seth and Naruto taking brief glances at each other's body without the other noticing it.


	12. Chapter 11 First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 11: First Day of School

Kyuubi was woken by the blaring of Naruto's alarm clock. The stupid thing was blaring for the third time; the first two was easily ignored since the lull of sleep was stronger, but the third time really woke her up. Grumbling, she raised her head to see that it was 7:30A.M. It was time for school and her companion was still snoring . If he doesn't wake soon then he is going to be late for his first day of class. Now all she needs to do is to is wake him up. But how to do that? Hmmmmm.

With a large foxy grin that speaks of pure evil, the red-furred vixen jumped off the bed and walked to the door before facing the sleeping Naruto. She used her youki to scoop up the leftover water from the bathtub, encasing it in a bubble, levitating it over her sleeping companion, then released her hold over the thing then ran out of the door as if the legion of Hell was chasing her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a loud yell the echoed throughout the whole house, maybe the whole Forks.

"KYUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was having a pleasant dream of him and Seth having a nice picnic out in Second Beach when he was jolted awake by a large quantity of water falling down on his face threatening to drown him. He immediately sat up and found that he was wet, very wet. Only one evil can do this to him early in the morning. So he shouted.<p>

"KYUUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Looking around to find the fox and intent to pay the vixen back with this prank, he spotted the alarm clock. SHIT! He was late for his first day of school. He scrambled off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a quick cold shower, he hastily donned his clothes for the day and shunshined to the living room to grab his car keys. He shunshined again outside right beside his 'baby' finding Kyuubi sitting on the hood with a foxy grin on her face.

"**GOOOOOD MORNING KIT!"** the vixen sweetly greeted her panicked companion.

Hastily opening the door and revving up the engine to warm it up, Kyuubi appeared on the passenger seat in red flames, still with the grin plastered on her face.

"I am so getting back with you on that prank you pulled. You could have just woken me up the normal way you know. You don't have to drop the whole Atlantic on me." Naruto grumbled as he pulled out the driveway and speeding the whole way to school.

"**And where's the fun in that kit? Besides, your alarm clock was blaring 3 times and you were still snoring. You must have had a very NICE dream since you are usually the first one awake before me." **The fox grinned to her companion.

Naruto blushed, choosing not to answer the crazy fox and sped up some more, intent to avoid getting late for his first day of school. Kyuubi, however, noticed the blush and chose to wait till they get home to get this juicy info out of her companion. This is going to be good blackmail material she thought evilly.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the parking lot of Forks High and saw Bella sitting on the hood of her truck reading a book. He noticed that there weren't a lot of cars here compared to his previous school in Phoenix so the population of students here must be small.<p>

He parked beside Bella's truck and quickly got out of the car with Kyuubi following before closing it.

"Good morning Bella. Sorry took me long to get here. I didn't hear wake up on time." Naruto greeted his sister.

Bella, annoyed at Naruto's tardiness, greeted back with a slight edge to her tone "Good morning, _Nathan_, so nice of you to drop by. I was _waiting_ for you so we can get our schedule _together_."

Naruto winced at her annoyed voice and decided to placate the angry brunette "Sorry…" but before he could elaborate, Kyuubi jumped up to Bella's truck and decided to continue for him"

"**He was having a NICE dream so he didn't hear his alarm clock telling him to wake up. I wonder what he was dreaming about. Or maybe, he was dreaming of SOMEONE" **the fox quipped.

A rosy tinge appeared on Naruto's cheeks and growled. Bella didn't know what the fox was talking about so she decided to leave it alone for now and ask her about it later. She looked at Kyuubi. "Are you going to be joining us in class" she asked the fox, scratching her behind the ears eliciting a purr from the vixen.

"**Yep. I'll just be invisible the whole time since we weren't sure if the school would allow animals in." **Kyuubi answered while continuing to purr due to Bella's scratching.

Nodding at her, she turned her attention to Naruto then jumped down from her perch then grabbed her brother. "Let's go. We have to pick up our schedule from the Front Office." She then pulled Naruto to the building without giving him any chance to slack off.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door to the office, a red-haired woman looked up from her work. "Can I help you both?"<p>

Bella decided to answer. "Bella Swan and Nathan Fox here for our schedules."

Recognizing the names, the woman rummaged through the piles of paper on her desk before pulling out two sheets of paper and handing it to the two. "Anything else dears?" she asked kindly.

"We're good. Thanks ma'am and good morning." Naruto answered. She nodded and promptly went back to work. Charlie was kind enough to enroll both of them a week before school started so they were practical Mr. and Ms. Popular since the Chief of Police was endorsing them.

Exiting the office, Bella handed Naruto his schedule and they both started comparing to see if they have class together.

"Damn it. We only have a few classes together. We have gym and music at the same time, and then there's lunch." Bella grumbled.

Naruto checked her schedule and compared it to his own. "You're right. It's ok sis. That's 2 out of 3 classes. You'll live." He gave her a cheeky grin.

She growled "Well, we have gym now so let's go to the locker room and get changed."

They were able to make it to the gym before the bell rang. The coach called for the students and checked their attendance. He instructed the boys to go play basketball and volleyball for the girls.

Naruto was having fun. Team dynamics wasn't really that new to him so he was able to make some new friends during the game. However, the game paused when a ball hit one of his new friends, Mike Newton, courtesy of one Bella Swan when her awkward spike on the ball went over to their court instead of the other side of the net. He snickered at Bella's clumsiness. Bella apologized to Mike and the game started again.

Lunch time came when Naruto and Bella found themselves in the company of new friends. He and Bella were introduced to Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. They were having an animated conversation as they ate their meals when they heard a squeal from the girls in the cafeteria. He turned to the direction of the scream and a red flying object collided with his face, knocking his chair back and falling to the floor with a thud. He pulled the fox off and holding her up to his face.

"What in the world are you doing here Kyuu-chan? I thought you were out in the forest." He growled.

Kyuubi just gave him a foxy grin and answered in his mind _**"As if I'm going to answer that out loud. If you must know, I'm hungry and I don't want to hunt for my food since its raining outside. Feed me."**_

The group was surprised when a fox collided with their new friend's face and said friend talked to it. Jessica recovered from her shock and pointed at the fox "You know that….that…. thing?"

Kyuubi growled in his mind _**"I resent that! I AM NOT A THING! I'm the beautiful and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune. WORSHIP ME HUMAN!" **_she mentally ranted.

Naruto scoffed at Kyuubi's rambling and turned to Jessica "Yes. She is not a thing. Her name is Kyuubi. My pet."

"_**PET AM I! I'LL SHOW YOU PET WHEN WE GET HOME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Kyuubi raged.**_

"_What am I going to tell them Kyuu-chan? That you're a thousand year old fox demon with nine tails? I'm crazy but I'm not THAT crazy. Now shush and I'll feed you." Naruto told Kyuubi. _

He went back to his chair and fed her sausages from his plate. Bella reached over the scratched the eating fox behind the ears making her tail wag as she ate. Angela, who was captivated by the cute scene in front of her, decided to ask Bella. "You now Kyuubi Bella?"

Bella nodded. "Yep. Kyuubi is one of our friends. You already know that I and Nathan are neighbors so I spend some time at his house during the summer and I usually play around with Kyuubi when I get the chance. She is a darling girl. Smart too." she added the last part as an afterthought. Thus Kyuubi became the center of attention and the rest of the girls in the cafeteria were eyeing the fox with fingers twitching wanting to pet the cute fluff of fur.

While they were talking, the cafeteria door opened that caught Bella's attention. She has never seen such beautiful people in her entire life. They were pale, with model figures, suited in expensive clothes - they were like angels.

Jessica, seeing Bella distracted, look at the direction she was facing then noticed the people that came in. She decided to tell her friends about them. "They are the Cullens. The first two that came in are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale; followed by Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. And the last one that came in is Edward Cullen. isn't he gorgeous?" she added the last part with a sign. She snapped out of her thoughts then continued. "They are the adopted kids of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Bella listened to Jessica's introduction while giving Edward a glance.

Naruto also noticed the Cullens. So these were the rumored adopted children of Esme. They definitely got the beautiful and handsome part down. There was this unnatural beauty about them that caught his attention. He heard Kyuubi growl in his mind.

"_**Careful kit. There is something about the Cullens that I can't seem to point out. You might want to be careful around them before we get to k now them better." **_Kyuubi warned his companion. Naruto mentally nodded to Kyuubi's warning and vowerd to get to know them once he gets the chance. He returned to the conversation.

"…Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Jessica continued "Jasper and Alice are a couple, same with Emmett and Rosalie. I mean, its unnatural."

Naruto decided to interrupt. "What do you mean its unnatural? I mean, they aren't technically related so there's nothing wrong in falling in love with each other. Right?"

Jessica shrugged. "Well, yeah. But they are living together so it's not normal."

Naruto noted Jessica's views of the Cullen's relationship with each other. For him, love is as normal as day so people shouldn't judge like that. He realized that Jessica sounded just like Sakura and Ino back in his old world when they were still fresh out of the Academy, preferring gossip than learning the truth.

Naruto turned to Angela "So, does Esme have any children of her own?" he asked her, curious about the mysterious Cullens.

Before Angela could answer, Jessica interrupted "No. Mrs. Cullens doesn't have any kids. I think she can't have any so she adopted." she said the last part in a scathing tone.

The tension in the air was quite palpable. They all turned their heads and saw that Nathan was fuming at Jessica's words. Bella was about to touch Naruto's shoulder to calm him down but she was too late.

"Esme has a GOOD heart to adopt those kids. If it weren't for her, who knows what would have happened to them." He told Jessica in a voice that could freeze water. He stood up and addressed the group. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll go to my next class, see you later Bella." With that he left, leaving a confused group behind.

"What made him angry?" Eric asked, confused over Nathan's departure.

Bella, who was a bit angry with Jessica's slight of the Cullens decided to answer. "Nathan is an orphan. He didn't grow up with parents so he's been alone ever since we've met, so Jessica struck a nerve when she said all those things about the Cullens, especially about Esme."

After Bella finished, everyone – even Jessica who looked down in shame – understood why Nathan suddenly became cold and distant. The rest of the conversation was a bit subdued and they all left to their classes when the bell rang.

Unknown to them, the Cullens were listening to the conversation with a small frown on their beautiful faces. It was normal for them to hear these kinds of talks when they join the rest of the students in the cafeteria. However, they were a bit surprised when the blonde teen got angry and defended their mother and the rest of the family from Jessica's cruel words, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in the music room, alone since he was a bit early. He was fuming in his seat, angry at Jessica's words regarding Esme's family. Doesn't she realize that the life of an orphan is an awful experience? She was lucky to have parents to take care of her as she grew up. He was interrupted from his mental rant as he sensed a presence beside him. He turned and saw one of the Cullens standing beside him with a radiant smile on her face.<p>

Alice pointed to a seat beside Naruto. "Is that seat taken?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, you can sit here if you want." Naruto offered.

She grinned. "Don't mind if I do." She sat down and held her hands for Naruto to shake. "My name's Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you."

Naruto gave her a smile and took her hand, shaking it. "My name's Nathan Fox. You can call me Nathan. Nice to meet you Alice."

They sat in companionable silence until Alice broke it. "I would like to thank you for defending my family back in the cafeteria. Not many people understand us very well." She said in a soft tone.

"It's no big. I just can't stand those who doesn't understand other people's kindness. Esme is a great woman. Even if she can't have kids on her own to love, she extends to people who needs it, especially to the kids she adopted." Naruto explained.

Alice nodded, touched by Nathan's acceptance of her family. However, she was curious so she decided to ask "I hope I'm not invading your privacy but I'm curious as to your reaction over what Jessica said."

Naruto was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm an orphan that grew up in an orphanage. I was kicked out when I was 4 years old and I've been living on my own ever since. My parents died when I was born and they have no family left to take care of me. I never experience the feeling of family so I kind of understood what you guys went through since your life is somewhat similar to mine. I would give everything in the world to have a woman like Esme to adopt me and save me from the hell that I went through but its all in the past now." He looked at Alice and gave her a true smile.

Alice was saddened by the revelation. Here was a guy who went through life without someone to lean on. She gave Nathan a hug to show her affection that she understood.

Naruto was shocked when Alice hugged her. He wasn't really averse to physical contact but getting hugged by a stranger was somewhat new for him. However, there was something about her hug that made him comfortable. He leaned into her hug and they just stayed in that position for a while before Alice let go.

Naruto wiped a tear that escaped from his eye then looked at Alice. "Thank Alice."

Alice just grinned. "No problem. So let's get to know each other. I KNOW that we will be GOOD friends."

He laughed at Alice's bubbly attitude and proceeded to talk about their life, their hobbies, likes and dislikes until class started, which was a blessing since Alice was starting to scare him when she was getting excited over clothes shopping.

* * *

><p>Naruto strode over to the parking lot when class ended. He was currently talking to Alice about shopping – her talking about clothes while he was busy trying to persuade her to buy gadgets – until they arrived where he parked his 'baby'. He saw a large guy curiously inspecting his Ferrari and recognized it as one of the Cullens.<p>

"Hi Emmett." Alice greeted Emmett.

"Hi Alice" he greeted back with a large grin. He looked at Naruto. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Nathan Fox, though he likes to be called Nathan. We met in Music class. We are going to be GREAT friends." She introduced Naruto in a sing-song voice.

Naruto grinned at Emmett and offered his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Emmett. I see that you are admiring my 'baby'. She's a beauty isn't she?" he said in a proud voice while shaking Emmett's hand.

"This piece of angel is yours. HOT DAMN! I've been meaning to get one of these for a while know. Not much on the looks since I am more of a rugged type of guy." He pointed to his Hummer "but the speed on this baby is to die for." He gave Nathan a large grin.

"Yep." He caressed the hood of his Ferrari lovingly. "She's the best there is. I outraced a silver Volvo a month back and made the driver of that car eat my dust, if you know what I mean." he said now sporting a large menacing grin.

Emmett, who had a look of confusion at his face suddenly brightened and pointed to the silver Volvo at the other side of the parking lot. "You mean that Volvo?"

Naruto looked to where Emmett was pointing, recognizing the Volve that he raced, and looked at Emmett with a grin, who was also grinning back. "You know who owns that tin-can?"

Emmett laughed over his description of the car. "Do I ever. That car belongs to my brother Edward. He was ranting a month back when someone outraced him and he's been meaning to find the guy to try to race him again. I didn't know it was you." He grinned evilly. "I am so going to rub it in his face when I see him. Oh, there he is now." He pointed.

Again, Naruto looked at where Emmett was pointing and saw Edward walked out of the school with a large frown on his face. He didn't even bother to greet his brother and sister when he passed by. He just went to his car, got in, revved the engine, and zoomed out of the parking lot. Confused of his actions, he looked at Alice and Emmett who were also frowning. He decided to ask. "What's wrong with him? He looked like someone ran over his cat or something."

Both Alice and Emmett were looking at the exit of the parking lot. "I don't know but it must be something big to get Edward that riled up. I haven't seen him act like that since he and Rosalie got into a big fight, which he lost by the way. Anyway, we better see what his problem is so catch you later Nathan and nice meeting you." Emmett said, shook Nathan's hands again then left. Alice also bade him good bye but not before asking for his number, which he immediately gave, then left with Emmett.

He just shrugged over their actions and went to lean on his Ferrari to wait for Bella to come out.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi were mentally debating about the Cullens weird reaction when Bella finally came out of the school. He noticed that his sister was scowling and was wondering what the problem was.<p>

Bella noticed Naruto leaning on his Ferrari and went over to him. She interrupted him however when he was about to greet her.

"Naruto, do I smell?" Bella asked while scowling.

Confused over her question and deciding to humor her, he took a sniff then shook his head. "I smell vanilla and a hint of jasmine. I think that is your favorite cologne right?" She nodded, her scowl grew. "What's your problem sis? And what's with the weird question."

Bella explained to him what happened in Biology class where he met the mysterious Edward Cullen. She described that Edward covered his nose and had this disgusted look on his face when she came in. She also described how she met Edward at the Front Office after class and she heard him trying to change his class schedule, which incidentally the same subject that she was on.

Frowning over Edward's action, he assured her that nothing was wrong with her smell and that Edward was just acting like a prick. After she calmed down, they left school and headed home; Bella on her truck and Naruto, along with Kyuubi, on his Ferrari


	13. Chapter 12 Evasion of Two Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Announcement:<strong>_

_Hi folks. Here's a new chapter for Naruto: A Fox Among Wolves. But before you dive headlong into the story, just want to say that the forum site for this fiction is up and running. Check my profile page for the link. Please register and visit, do leave your comments, reviews, and suggestion. After all, its not just the writer's imagination that makes a story good, other people's ideas count for it as well. I'm going to be posting a POLL soon enough regarding some aspect of the story that I want to tweak a bit, so keep an eye out on both the POLL I'll put up here in , as well as a discussion board for it in the forum. See you there. _

_Without further adieu, I give you chapter 12. _

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 12: Evasion of Two Hearts

It's been 2 months since school started and Naruto was in a state of depression. School started out well and Bella's problem with the mysterious Edward Cullen was partially solved – if being secretive and evasive can be considered as a solution to the problem. Bella was quite smitten with the pale teen and is quite adamant on learning the secrets he's hiding, but the other party seems to be unresponsive and keeps trying to push her away with cryptic words. Naruto doesn't mind their little spat, if you can ever call it a spat; but hey, as long as he doesn't hurt his sister then he has nothing to fear from the overprotective demon and demoness.

This wasn't the reason why Naruto was depressed however. The object of his emotional turmoil was due to a sandy-haired teen on the other side of the border. Naruto was suppressing his emotions and affection to only see Seth as a brother, a family. But he can't help but feel saddened on what happened a few weeks back.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

Kyuubi was currently in Bella's house getting her coat brushed so Naruto was alone in his home trying to find something do in order to get rid of his boredom. He was playing Final Fantasy 13 on his PS3; but without Seth around, his gaming mood wasn't in top condition.

Since it's the weekend, Naruto decided to give Seth a call if he's free to come over. He went to his bedroom to grab his phone and gave the teen a call. A frown marred his face when said teen didn't answer. He called again getting the same result. Not really worried, though a bit sad, that Seth didn't answer. He sent a text message asking how he was and if he is available to come visit for a round or two of games.

Naruto went back to his game while waiting for Seth's reply. He keeps glancing to his phone as if expecting Seth's message to miraculously appear. Losing his appetite for the game, he turned it off but not before saving his progress, picked up the phone and decided to take a dip in the pool.

It was 2 hours later, Naruto was floating around in the pool when his phone rang. He immediately shunshined out of the pool and picked up his towel before checking the message that came in. The message brought a small frown to his face.

"_Hi Nathan. Busy with family right now. Helping mom. Will contact you later."_

"_That was short." _Nathan thought. _"And when did he start calling me Nathan" _He noticed the first part of the message. Usually, Seth calls him 'bro' so getting 'Nathan" was something new to their normal interaction. Shrugging, he called Seth again and waited patiently for him to pick up. After a few minutes of waiting, he ended the call, a bit miffed on why Seth didn't answer considering that he should be within the vicinity of his phone right now since he just sent him a text message. He dialed again, this time, Seth's house. A few rings then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a kindly lady answered from the other line. Naruto recognized the voice as Seth's mother, Sue.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Is Seth around?" Naruto asked.

"He isn't here at the moment. May I know who's on the other line please?

"This is Nathan. I thought he would be at home right now."

"Oh. Hi Nathan. Nice to hear from you dear. You haven't dropped by here in the Rez for awhile now. Seth used to tell me stories about you and his time in Forks with Bella. Anyway, he's not here at the moment. Last I heard from Leah, he's been with Jacob since this morning. Have you tried calling him on his mobile phone?

"No not yet." he lied. "But I think I'll do that. Thanks Mrs. Clearwater."

"You're welcome dear and please call me Sue." She put down the phone, thus ending the call.

Naruto looked at his phone with a frown on his face. Seth said that he's at home, helping out his mom; but clearly, he is somewhere else. He was a bit hurt with Seth's evasion; I mean there's nothing wrong in telling the truth right?

Deciding to check things out, Naruto shunshined to his room to put on some clothes and shunshined again to the woods beside his property. Naruto dashed up the tree, placed the invisibility jutsu on himself and proceeded to tree hop over to La Push at top speed. It didn't take him long to reach the border of the Quileute tribe and changed his direction to Seth's house.

He got there in just a few short minutes and landed in Seth's front yard without a sound. He silently checked out the house to see if Seth was around. Not seeing him on the first floor, he jumped onto the ledge on the second floor near Seth's room and looked through his window. Nope not there either. Seeing no sign of the wayward teen, he hopped off the ledge and made his way to Jacob's.

Upon getting there, he saw Billy loading his fishing gear onto his truck. Over the past 3 months, Billy has been exercising like mad to get the strength back to his healed legs. The therapy was a success and he is now able to use his legs like normal. Still invisible, Naruto waited for Billy to leave before checking out the house to see what Jacob and Seth is up to.

When Billy left, still invisible, Naruto checked out the garage first to see if they are working on the rabbit. He didn't see the two there so went over to the backdoor to see if it was unlocked. When he found that the door was open, he went in to look for the teens. Not seeing the two anywhere; he to Jacob's room and found the door locked. He was a bit confused since Jacob usually doesn't lock the room when he's asleep since Billy usually comes barging in to give chores to his son. Confirming that the two is indeed in the room due to their scent, he went back out and proceeded to walk to Jacob's window. What he saw made his heart clench.

Jacob's window was open to let the breeze in but he froze when he looked inside. Jacob was asleep on his boxers, snoring lightly, and Seth was sleeping beside him with arms draped over Jacob's torso. He didn't mind that they are sleeping together since he knows that the older teen treats Seth as a younger brother, but what made his heart clench was the slight smell of arousal coming from Seth. It wasn't much but it was definitely there.

Confusion over his emotions stayed his hand when he thought of waking them up. He just stared at them for a long time, heart heavy, until he'd seen enough and left – making his way back home, both his emotions and thoughts in total confusion.

For the next few days, Naruto was holed up in his room depressed and deeply in thought about Seth's evasion, as well as the scent that he picked up from him when he peeked in Jacob's room. He was thinking why he was jealous; after all, Seth is like a brother, right? But the scent of arousal definitely weighed on his mind. He couldn't help but think that Seth was maybe attracted to Jacob which made his heart clench. Well, its quite possible that Seth has it in for the same sex or maybe both, but it shouldn't be a reason to avoid him. Seeing that its already late and he still has class tomorrow, Naruto, went to bed with a heavy heart, trying to push himself to sleep.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>After replaying the scene over and over again in his head, Naruto decided to play by Seth's rules. If he doesn't want to be his friend anymore then who was he to stop it?<p>

* * *

><p>(SETH's POV - La Push)<p>

Seth was confused. It's been 2 weeks now that he's been avoiding Nathan. It's not like he doesn't like him, actually it was quite the opposite. Every time he's around Nathan, he felt weird. He felt comfortable hanging out with him but, at the same time, there was a feeling of awkwardness that he can't seem to shake out of his system.

Also, he was finding Nathan to be attractive, and even in his hormone-induced teenage mind, he shouldn't be attracted to the same sex. He was straight... right? He was trying to find out his feelings but there's wasn't anyone around he can talk to and ask for advice. He was thinking telling his mom about it but he wanted to avoid the risk of letting his father find out. Leah was out of the question because Leah was...well...Leah. She will never let him live it down and the potential for blackmail was too much for him to think about.

He was also confused of his actions as well. No matter how hard he tried not to, he found himself avoiding Nathan. He stopped going to his house, even when hit with the urge to play his favorite games. He even turned down Jacob's offer to drive him there when he planned to visit Bella in Forks. Heck, he even went to the point of not answering the guy's calls. And the worst part is, he doesn't even know WHY he's doing it.

It was like any normal day in La Push, Seth was helping out Jacob with his Rabbit...again. They were finishing up with the paint job today and Jacob was excited to get his new toy on the road. He got a text message from Nathan earlier asking about him, but he didn't answer – no, he didn't know HOW to answer the guy. It took a long time before scrounging up the courage to do so. And when he did, he lied that he was busy helping out his mom. He felt guilty after he sent the text but there was nothing he can do about it.

While he was watching Jacob painting some designs he thought that it looked cool on the hood, he decided to play the evasion card and ask his surrogate brother and best friend about his problem.

"Hey Jake, can I ask you something?" Seth asked Jake, catching his attention.

"Sure sure Seth. What do you need?" Jacob answered, eyes still glued in his work.

"Well… how do you know if you're attracted to someone?" he stuttered.

Jacob froze. Seth was asking him what now? He stopped from his meticulous work and looked at his surrogate brother to see if he was serious. Yep, he was definitely serious. Sighing, he put down his paint brush, stood up and walked over to the make-shift couch and sat beside Seth.

"Why do you want to know?" Jacob asked seriously.

"I've been feeling weird with this someone I know for a few weeks now and I don't know what I should do about it." Seth said evasively, hoping to get the quiver out of his voice.

Jacob grinned. _"This is going to be good." _He cackled in his mind. "Ok. You are attracted to someone and you don't know how you feel about it. Is that it?" he tried to pry more into Seth's train of thought.

Seth was thinking fast. He wanted to tell Jacob the truth but he didn't know how he would take it. So he decided to lie. "Well, there's this girl in school that I feel attracted to. I feel comfortable around her you know, but there's something there that makes things awkward. She is a good friend – funny, mature, and talented. But I don't know if she can see me that way."

"Is she someone I know?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." He lied.

"Do you know her name?"

"Uhhh…. Ummm…. No?" Seth lied through his teeth.

Jacob was incredulous. It was clear that his little brother in all but blood was having a crush on someone but, as usual, the kid was stupid enough not to ask for her name. He fought the urge to slap the little guy. He sighed and asked "Well, what do you plan to do about it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know how to talk to her about it. I don't even know if she will accept me." Seth answered in a frustrated voice.

"If you don't do it then you will never know. If I were you, give it some thought before you tell her alright? Just don't let it hang for too long. You'll fly apart if you do. I'm not an expert in girls, heck I'm even feeling the same thing as you do right now." Jacob confessed.

Now that perked Seth up. Jacob is feeling the same thing he is, well, almost the same if it wasn't for the fact that Seth liked a GUY. "Who is it? Come one tell me." Seth persisted in a whiny voice.

"Can you keep it a secret, even to Nathan?" Jacob whispered to Seth.

"Sure. I'll keep your secret. So who is it?" Seth whispered back, successfully pushing down his body's reaction upon hearing Nathan's name.

Jacob took a deep breath then answered. "It's Bella."

Seth snorted. "There's nothing new about that. You were quite obvious with your feelings for her. You're bright and shiny when she's around but all doom and gloom when she isn't."

"Was I really that obvious?" Jacob asked nervously, thinking that he's blown his cover.

"Well, you are that obvious to me. I'm not sure about Bella though." Seth added the last part dubiously. "I'm sure that Embry and Quil noticed it." He grinned.

Jacob sighed and let the topic drop. "Anyway, just think about what I said ok? Well, I think I'll call it a day. I going to take a short nap." With that, Jacob stood up and left the garage.

Seth was left with his thoughts when Jacob left the garage. Is he starting to like Nathan? He was quite sure that he isn't gay since there really was this one girl that he had a crush on since school started, but there was something about Nathan that grabs his attention.

He was so deep in his thoughts thathe didn't notice that he was getting sleepy so he decided to join Jacob in his nap. He left the garage, locked it up, and proceeded to Jacob's house, went in and headed straight to Jacob's room. He found his brother already snoring on his boxers.

Looking at Jacob's half-naked body; he tried to test his body's reaction in seeing another male. He looked at Jacob's toned, slightly muscular body, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. Sure Jacob was handsome but he didn't feel any reaction as he did when he saw Nathan topless. He even went to the point in checking out the bulge on his boxers for good measure. Nothing.

Seth sighed and pulled off his shirt and pants. In his boxers, he pushed Jacob a bit, which the guy sleepily scooted over to the edge to make room, then proceed to lay down and turned to Jacob and used him as a hug pillow. This wasn't new to both of them. Since they were young, Seth would always use Jacob as a hug pillow when he sleeps over.

As he was trying to sleep, his thoughts brought him back to his problem with Nathan, more specifically, his attraction to the guy. He imagined hugging Nathan the same way as he is doing with Jacob right now and that definitely brought in a reaction. He blushed a bit and hastily pushed the thought out of his mind before his growing 'reaction' gets noticed by Jacob, he concentrated on brother's snore and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto was leaning on his car, waiting for Bella to arrive. She will be hitching a ride today since her truck broke down and Jacob would be coming over this afternoon to take a look at it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Bella, with a napping Kyuubi in her arm. He was woken from his musings of Seth when someone prodded him in the ribs. He turned and saw Bella.<p>

"Oh. Sorry for spacing out like that. Hi Bella. Ready to go?" Naruto greeted her. He looked down at the fox cradled in her arms. "So that's where she went. I guess she stayed with you since yesterday." He frowned at the napping fox.

"Yeah, I found her sleeping in my bed when we got back from school yesterday. I didn't want to wake her up. Poor girl look tired. Anyway, do you want me to tuck her in the den before we leave?" Bella asked her surrogate brother.

Naruto snorted. "Nah, let's take her with us. But I need to wake her up first." He took a deep breath then shouted "HEY JACOB! DON'T TOUCH THE CINNAMON ROLLS IN THE KITCHEN!"

Kyuubi immediately sprang into action. She leaped off Bella's arms then shouted **"JACOOOOB! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CINNAMON ROLLS OR I'LL BITE YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL NEED SURGERY AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU."**

She turned around and saw a snickering Bella and a laughing Naruto on the floor. She growled. **"Now that wasn't nice." **she admonished her laughing companion.

"Hahahaha…. I… hahahah…. Know. But it was….too…. funny…. Hahahahaha"

Kyuubi gave an annoyed growl and huffed before shunshining into the car.

When Naruto got over his laughing fit, he and Bella went into the car and drove out of the driveway and to Forks High. They drove in silence for a while until Naruto got curious over Bella's enigmatic curiosity with Edward Cullen.

"So Bella, how's you and Edward coming along?" Naruto asked, focusing on the road and slowing down at a cruising pace, giving her a Bella enough time to talk before reaching their destination.

Bella frowned and snorted. "What do you mean? There's nothing between Edward and me. Sure, the gang told me that the Cullens tend to stay away from the rest of the students, and Edward is a bit worst on that regard. I'm just curious why and I want to find out why they act like that."

"Really? I never noticed them to be anti-social. I get along well with Alice just fine and Emmett seems to be a nice guy. Stay away from Rosalie though; her tongue can be quite creative." Naruto chuckled over the last part. He heard a conversation once between Emmeth and Rosalie. He can't help but be amazed at her vocabulary when she gave the big brute a tongue lashing of the century."

"You're approachable Nathan, of course, you're friends with them. You're friends with EVERYONE in school." She said sarcastically.

That was true. Naruto is practically Mr. Popular in Forks High, same as their previous school in Phoenix. Again, Kyuubi became the official mascot. Even the principal forgot the No-Pets-Rule when it comes to her, and often comes by to the cafeteria to bring her some of her favorite treats – which consisted mostly of Cinnamon Rolls much to Naruto's consternation.

"Well, I can't help it if they like me." Giving Bella a cheeky grin. "And from your reaction, I would say that you like the guy." The grin not leaving his face, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmmmph. I don't like him. I'm just curious, that's all." She said defensively, but with a hit of blush on her cheeks made Naruto grin even wider.

"Sure sure. Tell that to his face THEN I'll believe you." He said sarcastically to Bella, using Jacob's favorite mode of speech to accentuate his point.

Bella just huffed. The rest of the time was spent in silence, Naruto thinking about Seth while Bella was busy mulling over the mystery that is Edward Cullen. Kyuubi just napped.


	14. Chapter 13 Shopping, Advice, & Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 12: Shopping, Advice, and Accident

Naruto, Bella, and Kyuubi arrived in Forks High with plenty of time to spare. Bella was already out of the car in a hurry since she has to go to the library to do some last minute checking on her homework, Kyuubi bounded off to the forest to terrorize the local wildlife, leaving Naruto with nothing to do.

Seeing nothing better to do, Naruto started for the Music room since it's his first class in the morning. Finding the door unlocked, he went in and sat on his chair thinking about nothing but Seth. It's already been 3 weeks since that incident and the object of his angst is still avoiding him. Pulling out his phone to see if there were any messages, he sighed again finding none. Seeing a violin in the corner, he decided to improve his mood by playing his favorite song.

Testing it out and finding it to be in near-perfect condition. Naruto wasn't a master of the Violin but he spent some time with the instrument during his sojourn in Phoenix and finding it to his liking. He set the violin on his shoulder, nudged it into place then started playing _River Flows In You by Yiruma_, his favorite song. The melody was soothing and every note echoed all around the room, calming his aching heart. As he played, he remembered his friends back in the previous world. Even though they already passed into the afterlife; for Naruto, they are still alive in his heart and will forever stay there till end of time.

As he was about to finish the piece, he changed the notes seamlessly to another Yiruma piece, not his favorite but fits perfectly with his mood. This time, he projected his aching heart through the song, the loneliness that he felt that was caused by the young Quileute. Unknown to Naruto, Alice Cullen, who arrived early as well, was listening intently as the blonde hanyou poured out his heart into the song.

When he finished his piece, he heard clapping echoing from across the room. He opened his eyes and saw Alice Cullen by the door, clapping her hearts out. The sight of the hyperactive pixie made him smile. Deciding to play along, he bowed as if to a crowd, then jumped off the stage, placed the violin back into its case then walked toward his friend.

He was immediately hugged by Alice, holding on to him for a bit before releasing him. "That was beautiful, Nathan. Where did you learn to play like that." She asked, giving him a warm smile.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he grinned. "I picked it up last year when I was taking Music class back in Arizona. I don't know why but me and the instrument just clicked. I feel relaxed every time I play with one. Too bad I don't have one at home."

"Well, you're definitely perfect in my book. Your emotions were all over the place. Jasper was here a few minutes ago but he left since he has a class to attend." She pursed her lips then continued hesitantly, "There was something about how you played though. I don't know how to put it but the first song was full of life, but the second part was bringing out a sense of loneliness in me that I can't explain."

Naruto gave Alice a small, wan smile, decided to explain. "That happens when I play. Bella asked me the same question back in Phoenix. It seems that when I play, I pour my emotions into the song, making others feeling the same way I do. I apologize if it affected you."

Alice waved the apology away. "Nah, the song was beautiful no matter what emotions you throw around with it." Alice was already thinking of a way to lift his friend's spirit. There was something about him today that screams depression. She was adamant to get rid of it or her name ain't Alice Cullen. She spaced out a bit then the proverbial light bulb appeared above her head and grabbed Nathan's hand dragged him out the room.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Naruto asked while being dragged out of the Music room. He noted that Alice was quite strong for such a tiny girl.

"Seems like both of us aren't in the mood for boring lectures today, why don't we skip school and do something fun?" Alice said while continuing to drag her friend along the hallway and out into the parking lot.

Looking at her as if she's crazy, he tried to make Alice slow down. "Hold on there girl. Bella will kill me if she finds out that I skipped school."

Alice pouted. "Come on. What she doesn't know won't hurt us one bit. In fact, we'll come back as soon as her class ends. Well, what do you say?" she persisted.

He didn't find anything wrong with what Alice said. He really wasn't in the mood to attend school today and listening to teachers drone on about today's lesson would just make his aching heart worst. He thought that going out with Alice might be good for him, if only temporary. "All right you demented pixie. Let's go. If Bella finds out, YOU will do the explaining. Got it?" he gave her a mock glare.

"Sure thing. Let's go! Time's a wasting my blonde friend." Alice quipped.

With that, the blonde hanyou was dragged out into the parking let, both got into his red Ferrari and sped out the driveway to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"So…where to boss?" Naruto asked Alice. He doesn't know what Alice have in store for their first-time skiving school so he will let her plan the whole thing out.<p>

Alice went into a thoughtful pose for a few seconds before she brightened. She gave Nathan a big grin. "I want YOU to drive us to Port Angeles at full speed. Go! Go! Go!"

Naruto looked at Alice as if she was crazy. "What in the world are WE going to do in Port Angeles?"

"Trust me." Alice said giving Nathan a huge grin that definitely made him nervous.

* * *

><p>"YOU brought ME all the way out here in Port Angeles just to SHOP! Are you mad?" Naruto practically growled at Alice when she directed him to park in one of the well-known clothing store in the city.<p>

Alice pouted. "What? Shopping is fun and it will cheer you up." she said defensively.

"I think you just want to cheer yourself up." Naruto grumbled, not really in the mood in becoming her dress up doll, shuddering slight as he remembered her time in Los Ageles with the Shopping Demon Lady.

"Oh come on. Besides, you need a wardrobe change. You wear the same clothes every week." She noticed Nathan giving her a long look. "What? You think I didn't notice you wear the same thing? You wear green on Mondays, orange on Tuesdays, black on Wednesday and Thursdays, not to mention…"

"Fine! You win you demented pixie. Let's get this over with." He growled then stepped out of the car followed quickly by an overexcited Alice. She grabbed his hands then dragged him to the store at unbelievable speeds.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that we just wasted 3 hours trying out different clothes." Naruto complained. Naruto became Alice's dress up doll for today. He must have tried hundreds of different shirts, pants, underwear (much to his embarrassment), jackets, and almost anything that she saw in the store. The only good thing that came out of the whole trip was a brief stop to a music store where he bought one of the best violin available.<p>

The duo is now currently sitting in one of the coffee shops in the block surrounded by dozens of shopping bags, as well as his new violin its expensively looking case.

"I think you just cleaned out the store. The attendant was smiling like she won the jackpot." He complained when Alice got back from ordering some food for her whining companion.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Alice chided. "We didn't shop that much. If it was up to me, I would have told you to drive all the way to Seattle since they have more selections there compared to the ones we just shopped in."

Naruto paled. If Alice thinks 3 hours is not enough then he shuddered to think the torture he would be subjected to with the numerous stores in a bigger city like Seattle. Naruto noticed that Alice didn't order anything for herself.

"Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Nope. I'm in the middle of a diet so I want to avoid eating anything until I get home later." Alice explained.

So he ate while making small talk with Alice. They were talking about the benefits of stocking clothes and wardrobe sizes when Naruto saw someone familiar by the electronic store. He quickly turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice, can you wait here for a moment? I need to check out something by that store over there." He pointed to the electronic store down the block.

"Sure, take your time. I'll just go call Jasper and tell him he can pick me up later after his classes." Alice agreed.

She watched Nathan quickly stood up from his seat and made a dash to the store he indicated. She spaced out for a bit then a sad smile marred her face. She just shrugged her shoulders then proceeded to call Jasper on her phone.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly arrived at the Electronic store and spotted Seth checking out some game CDs by the shelves. He nodded to the attendant and went over to the kid.<p>

"Hey Seth. How you've been?" Naruto asked Seth in a somewhat cheerful voice.

Surprised by the voice, Seth quickly turned around and saw Nathan. "Uhhh hey. Long t-time no see, Nathan." Seth stuttered, not looking at him in the eye.

Naruto was surprised by Seth's actions. He called him 'Nathan' again. He decided to ignore it for now and fighting back a growl. Still keeping up his cheerful face he asked. "You haven't been visiting me for quite a while. Busy at home I take it?"

"Y-yeah. Helping out mom and stuff. You know how it is." Seth said while giving Naruto a nervous laugh.

"Nah, its ok. Hey. Why don't we hang out this weekend? I bought this new game in PS3 that we might want to play together."

"Ummm…this weekend….ummmm…I promised Leah that I'll help her out in cleaning her room. Maybe next time." Seth said nervously.

Disappointed, Naruto just smiled and said. "No problem, Seth. Family comes first after all. Just give me a call when you're free ok? My home is open for you guys."

"Yeah, thanks." Seth said, still not looking at Nathan. "Hey. I have to go. Jacob is over by the hardware store picking up some paint for his Rabbit. He might be done already...so…yeah… see you later… ok?" Seth said in a hurry then dashed out the door not waiting for Nathan's answer.

Naruto was hurt. Seth has definitely changed. Gone was his happy-go-lucky attitude that he liked. Not only that, he is now sure that the kid is avoiding him. Dejected, he just went out of the store and proceeded to go back to the café where Alice waited with a slump on his shoulders. He arrived and saw Alice still talking on the phone so he just slumped down on his chair and downed his coffee in one big swig.

Alice noticed Nathan slumped form and the sad look was back in full force. She said good bye to Jasper and looked at Nathan. "Hey. Did you get something from the store?"

"Nah. I didn't see anything I like so I came back." Nathan mumbled.

"What's wrong Nathan? Something happened." Alice asked in a concerned voice.

"No. Nothing's wrong." he mumbled.

She knew he was lying, if his tone of voice is anything to go by so she decided to nip this in the bud. "Something happened in the store, right?"

Naruto raised his head and saw Alice's concerned looks. She had a determined look so he just sighed and confessed.

"Met someone…friend…avoiding me….don't know why." He mumbled, face down.

Alice heard everything but decided to push anyway. "Who?"

"Seth." He answered in a depressed voice.

"Seth? Seth who? Nathan you're not making sense." Alice said in a frustrated voice.

"Can we leave? Let's go by the dock. Let's talk there. I don't want to stay here any longer."

Alice nodded and proceeded to help Nathan in bringing their purchases to the Ferrari before walking to the docks.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the docks. The weather was a bit stormy, luckily for them it wasn't raining. They sat in one of the outstretched portions of the dock, feet dangling with the waves below their feet. Naruto looked out into the horizon for a bit, seems to be lost in thought. Alice just waited patiently for his friend to open up.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto decided to break the silence. "There's this guy that from La Push I met a few months back. One of Bella's friends from there introduced me to him. His name is Seth. We became good friends, used to hang out together to play games back home." He paused for a bit before continuing. "I looked at him as a family at first; but I don't know why but I feel different when he's around. I don't know if it's an attraction or something but there's something about him that I really like you know…like he is a part of me or something."

Alice was silent while he gave her friend a long look. "So let me get this straight. You are finding yourself attracted to Seth." Nathan nodded. "And this Seth is a guy?" Nathan nodded again, a bit hesitantly this time. "Ok. So what's the problem."

Naruto quickly turned his head to look at Alice with a confused expression on his face. "You're not thinking I'm a freak or something?"

Alice just gave him a questioning look. "Freak? What's wrong if you're falling in love with someone?"

"I didn't mean about that. I meant about me being attracted to a guy! I'm a guy!" Naruto said and looked at Alice as if she was an alien.

"Oh. That. Nope. I don't have anything against gays. Heck, I even know someone who loves BOTH girls and boys so I'm good with you being gay." Alice explained, giving his friend an exasperated look.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm not sure on what I am Alice. Hey I like girls. I even have 2 crushes back at….uhhh….ummm…in Phoenix so I'm pretty sure I'm not totally gay."

Alice just shrugged. "Ok, you're bisexual then. Anyway, back to the topic buster. So you're in looooove with someone. Why in the world are you sulking as if someone took your candy away from you?"

"Well, you see, he's been avoiding me for a month now." He then proceeded to explain to Alice Seth's evasion, even told her what he saw in Jacob's room minus the scent he picked from Seth. He also told her that Seth might be attracted to Jacob since they always hang out. "And now, I saw him back in the electronic store but he just made some excuses and left." he finished, depressed.

"And you're point being?" she deadpanned, giving his friend a long face.

"What do you mean what my point is? He said to Alice incredulously. "I just told you that I like someone and that someone is making up excuses to avoid me and you asked my what my point is?" he almost shouted the last part.

"Aw come on Nathan. The kid is just…well… a kid." She said in exasperation. "Give him time. He'll come around. Just continue being his friend. Who knows, maybe its just a phase he's going through."

Naruto was about to disagree at her dense response but was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "Wait let me get this. Hello." He answered without bothering to check who it's from.

"Nathan?" Charlie's voice asked from the other line.

"Oh hi Charlie. What's up?"

"Bella just had an accident."

"WHAT! Where is she right now? What happened? Is she alright?" He shouted on the phone.

"Calm down kid. She's ok. Just got a slight concussion from the whole thing. We just got home. Just called to let you know since Bella told me that you weren't in school." He added the last part with a hint of accusation.

"Well…I wasn't feeling too well so I decided to skip school for today to cool off." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Anyway. Just to let you know. Bye for now." Charlie said.

"Ok bye Charlie. I'll drop by when I get home." He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He took and deep breath then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"That was Charlie. He just called to tell me that Bella had an accident. I didn't get the full details but she's ok now. Just a concussion." He answered.

"Oh. Ok. That's good then. So you want to go home now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I think we should" He agreed.

They both stood up and walked back to the Ferrari. When they got in, Naruto looked at Alice. "Thanks for everything Alice. I know you brought me out here to cheer me up. I'm feeling a bit ok now thanks to you."

Alice just gave Nathan a smile then leaned in to give him a hug. "That's ok. I'll be here when you need me. Hey, what are friends for." She grinned when she let go.

Naruto just gave her a warm smile then revved up the engine and drove back to Forks in top speed.


	15. Chapter 14 Surf, Sand, and Seth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT: <strong>_

**_Got a poll up and running regarding pairings. Please check my profile to vote. _**

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 14: Surf, Sand, and Seth

"So let me get this straight. You were waiting for me by your truck when Tyler lost control of his van and was about to turn you into a pancake, Edward _pushed_ you out of the way that resulted in you getting your head bumped on the pavement. You were rushed to the hospital, told you had a mild concussion then Charlie drove you home to rest up for a few days. And on your way to your room, you _tripped_ over the last step then hit your head again. Did I get everything right?" asked an exasperated Naruto.

Bella nodded. She left out the part that Edward was nowhere _near_ her and suddenly _appeared_ to _stop_ the rampaging van to avoid squishing her with only one hand.

Naruto sighed. "You know. Not only are you clumsy but you have the worst luck in the whole world."

Bella glared at his surrogate brother, not saying anything.

"I think that with _your_ luck, it's quite possible to depopulate the whole Forks through unimaginable accidents" Naruto mused.

A tick mark appeared on Bella's forehead; and if possible, gave him a more heated glare.

"You might even appear on the Guiness Book of World Records for having the most number of bad luck _in a day_."

Bella was silent, trying to reign in her temper.

"Charlie and Renee don't have your bad luck. I wonder if you're adopted…"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his musings since he was thrown off the bed by a powerfully thrown pillow courtesy of an irate Bella Swan.

* * *

><p>Naruto was jumping from tree to tree heading for La Push. He was mulling over the advice that Alice gave him to give Seth some space. The weird part on all this was that he wasn't doing anything to the teen. Even though his attraction to the Quileute boy was something of an enigma, he was still not sure of his feelings, deciding to stick with friendship considering how young the other party is. But how can you stay friends with <em>someone<em> if that _someone_ is _avoiding_ you like the plague?

As he neared his destination, Naruto activated his invisibility technique to avoid getting spotted. He crouched down from a tree branch overlooking Seth's house to observe the area. While he was thinking on what to do, he saw Seth leave through the back door. The teen was carrying a notebook of some kind, placed it inside his jacket, then bounded off into the forest.

Deciding to tail the sandy-haired teen, Naruto followed via treetop express. As they were quite a ways from the house, he saw Seth gather his chakra to his feet and started to climb one of the thickest and tallest trees in the area. Naruto was proud to see Seth's accomplishment with basic shinobi exercise. The ease that the kid climbed the tree meant that he trained very hard.

Jumping to the tree that Seth was on, Naruto followed until Seth stopped in one of the thick branches, jumped on it and sat down, checking out the scenery with a far off look on his face. Naruto, still under invisibility, perched on the branch on top of the kid to continue his stalking…err….observation.

Naruto was curious when Seth brought out the notebook from his jacket and whipped through a few pages. He was surprised that the notebook contained well-made drawings, quite detailed too. _"The kid is an artist."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto saw that Seth stopped leafing through the notebook and was surprised to see a drawing of a sleeping Kyuubi. From the looks of it, the picture looks unfinished. He watched Seth pull a long sad face, gave a drawn out sigh, and started to draw. Naruto decided to leave Seth alone and watched the view from his perch while thinking about how to confront Seth.

It has been 2 hours when he heard the absence of the sound of pencil scribbling on paper. He looked down and almost gasped at what he saw. The kid finished the drawing and he saw himself sitting beside a sleeping Kyuubi under her favorite tree. The detail and quality of the kid's art was amazing. What made him gasp however is Seth's longing look as his finger caressed the drawing, or more specifically, Naruto's smiling face?

Now he was confused. _"Why is Seth caressing my face in his drawing? And what's with the sad face?"_ Naruto wondered.

Naruto was startled out of his musing when he heard Seth close his drawing book, another sigh then started climbing down the tree.

"_This doesn't make sense at all. Why is Seth acting this way? Why did he suddenly start to avoid me?"_

Still lost in his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice small tears that made its way to Seth's face as he climbed down.

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way to the cafeteria with a slight bounce in his steps. It has been a week since he began his stalk….er….un-announced visits with Seth and seeing the kid was making him a bit happy even if it was one-sided on his end. He vowed to continue giving Seth his space as Alice advised and be just content in seeing the teen.<p>

When he got to the cafeteria, he saw the gang minus Bella already at their favorite table eating lunch and talking. He walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple, 3 slices of pizza, and a can of soda before joining.

"Hi guys. Bella ain't here yet?" Naruto asked the group

"Nope. She should be here pretty soon." Angela answered while taking a bite out of her salad.

"So what have you guys been up to? Saw you were having some deep conversation when I came over." Naruto asked the group.

"Me and the rest of the group are planning to go surfing this Sunday in La Push. Heard over the radio that the weather is going to make for huge surfs so it's the perfect time to hang out." Mike answered excitedly.

"Surfing huh?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. "I haven't tried that before. Is it hard?"

"Nah. It's easy as long as you got the balance for it. Why don't you come with us? It's going to be fun."

"Sure. I got nothing better to do this weekend anyway." Naruto answered. _"Besides, I might be able to see Seth since his house is practically near the beach. he he he he." _He mentally added.

The conversation degenerated to name calling between Mike, Tyler, and Eric when Bella arrived. She has this miffed look on her face that Naruto recognized. He sighed. I guess he had another 'talk' with Edward.

"Hi Bella. What took you so long." Naruto greeted her when she placed her tray of food on the table and sat down.

"Mr. Banner held us up in Biology class." Bella shuddered. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We're planning to go down to La Push this weekend to catch the waves. Wanna come?" Eric asked.

Bella shrugged. "Sure I'll come. But I'll just watch. I don't think my clumsiness can handle surfboards and waves."

Naruto snorted. "You can't even handle an even surface."

Bella smacked him over the head. "Shut up you." This earned a few laughs from everyone.

Mike coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "So, we'll meet over at my place before we head over to the beach. Me and Tyler will be bringing our wheels along so we have enough space for the gears. Anyone want to add something?"

"I'll fix us up a couple of meals to bring along with us." Naruto offered while taking a nibble of his pizza.

"You cook?" Mike said while giving him a weird look.

Bella scoffed. "He can cook alright. First time my dad tried his cooking, he wants to spend every mealtime over at Nathan's place. He's just that good."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yes, I can cook. Tell you what guys. I'll make us a full picnic basket for lunch then I'll bake some sweets. That enough for you?" Everyone nodded.

"I'll bring the drinks. Hot cocoa would be nice if the weather is going to be cold." Angela offered.

They all spent the rest of their lunch finishing up the plans for the surfing trip then everyone left when the bell rang. Naruto was on his way to his History class when he realized something.

"_Shit. I don't have any surfing equipment. What to do? What to do?" _He ranted mentally then he realized something. _"Oh. I'll ask Alice. Dang it. Why does that demented pixie have to skip school when I need her." _He pulled out his phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" a bell-like voice answered from the other line.

"Alice? It's me, Nathan."

"Oh. Hi Nathan. Don't tell me this is about Seth again?" Alice deadpanned over the other line.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "I mean this isn't about Seth. I need your help."

"Good. I don't want to hear your whining about your _boy_ again if I can help it. So what do you need my help for?"

"The gang is going surfing this weekend and I don't have any surfing stuff. I don't know what to buy. Can you lend me a hand…pleaaaaaaaase?" Naruto begged.

Alice laughed. "Of course silly. Now let me ask you this? Will you be turning this into a hobby or is this just a one-time thing?" she asked.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure if I'm going to like surfing so maybe I can rent some surfing equipment."

"No need. You can borrow Emmett's. I'm sure he won't mind. However, we might need to buy you some wetsuit since the water is kinda cold." Alice suggested.

"Hell no. I am NOT going to be wearing tight-fitting spandex suits." Naruto shouted, shivering when he remembered Gai and Lee's outfit.

"Fine. Imagine how _Seth_ would react if he saw you wearing one." Alice said teasingly.

"Shut up you perverted pixie. No spandex. NEVER!" Naruto shouted over the phone while blushing.

Alice's tinkling laugh echoed from the other line. "Fine. I'll ask Emmett to bring it over to your place tomorrow. That ok with you?"

"Perfect. Thanks Alice. I owe you one. You're the best."

"Of course I'm the best. You should know that bye now. Anything else you need _Romeo_?"

"Nah I'm good. Thanks again Alice. Bye for now. Gotta get to class."

With that, he hung up the phone. He ended up running to his History class but a small smile graced his lips over what Alice said. _"I wonder if Seth would love it if I wear a wetsuit?"_ He mused.

* * *

><p>School days went by fast and Naruto woke up under a dark, cloudy sky. He grumbled a bit when the alarm woke him up but he has to wake up early since he promised to fix enough food for the gang. He scratched the sleeping Kyuubi behind the ears before rolling off the bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower, before going down to the kitchen.<p>

Emmett and Alice came by the other night to drop of the surfing gears as promised. The two stayed for a bit when Naruto insisted. Alice immediately glomped on Kyuubi's sleeping form squealing about her cuteness while he and Emmett went up to the game room so the latter can check out his games. Naruto liked Emmett immediately since the teen was definitely a kid at heart. They spent most of the night fighting over favorite games and playing some RPGs which Emmett totally outclassed the blonde teen.

When he entered the kitchen, Naruto checked the cabinets and fridge to help him decide what to make for the group. _"Hmmmm I'll make some Ceasar Salad for the girls; ham and tuna sandwich…let me see…nothing heavy since the guys would be surfing so…I think I'll bake some chocolate chip cookies." _With a set menu in mind, Naruto went to work to prepare the ingredients. _"I think I'll make one more basket for breakfast, maybe someone wants to get an early bite." _He mentally added.

It took him 2 hours to finish an hour to spare for their meeting at the Newton's house in 9:00AM. It was too early for his taste but he just shrugged and went back to his bedroom to get ready. He saw Kyuubi was still asleep so he poked her on the ribs to wake her up.

"**What?"** Kyuubi grumbled, not happy with the poking and being woken early.

"You wanna join us in La Push? We're going to go surfing with the girls. I was thinking maybe you don't want to be alone for today." Naruto asked his sleepy companion.

Kyuubi yawned, stood up, and shook the sleep away. **"Sure kit. Any breakfast?"** Kyuubi asked while licking her chops.

Naruto sighed. "Yes. Your breakfast is on the table downstairs in the kitchen _your highness_. Go eat while I prepare." Giving Naruto a nod, she bounded out of the bedroom to get a bite to eat while Naruto picked out his swim wear.

"**So kit. Why do we have another car out front?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto when he finally came out of the house carrying two baskets of food and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"That's Emmett's. He told me that surfboards and Ferrari's don't mix so he lent me his truck." Naruto answered the vixen while putting the baskets and bags at the back of the truck. He totally agreed with the buff Cullen. He no want any scratches on his 'baby' if he can help it.

Naruto got into the car followed by Kyuubi. He started the engine, drove out of the driveway, and sped to Newton's

"**Who's coming along?"** Kyuubi asked while cleaning her fur.

"Everyone I guess since no one backed out when we talked about it." Naruto answered.

"**Good. That Angela chick gives a good rub. I wouldn't mind spending time with her today if she doesn't join you guys surf."**

Naruto just looked at his companion. "You're lazy, you know that right?" He deadpanned.

"**I'm NOT lazy. I just appreciate a good pampering every now and then." **Kyuubi huffed.

"Yeah right." Naruto said in disbelief.

Kyuubi growled. **"Kit. I'm a fox. I DON'T surf. I DON'T want to get my fur wet in this weather. The water is going to be cold so there is no way you're going to drag me to the water without me turning the beach into a warzone." **She saw his companion's mischievous grin. **"Don't you dare pull a fast one on me kit or so help me God I'm going to turn into my hanyou form in front of your friends. Let's see you explain a 200-ft. fox towering over them huh?" **she threatened.

Naruto paled and dropped the subject. He turned back to the road while mumbling about crazy foxes that can't take a joke.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the Newton's with plenty of time to spare. He saw that everyone was there chatting. He also saw Lauren, a friend of Jessica's that is known to be the Gossip Queen of Forks High. He parked beside Tyler's SUV and got out of the truck.<p>

"Hi everyone. Hope I'm not late." Naruto greeted the group, while Kyuubi immediately bounded of to Angela for a morning rubdown.

"You're right on time." Mike greeted. He checked out Naruto's wheels. "Dude, you bought a new truck?"

"Nah. Emmett loaned me his wheels since he told me that surfboards and Ferrari's don't mix, which I totally agree by the way. The equipment at the back is all his."

Everyone looked at him as if not comprehending what he said. Mike shook himself out of his stupor. "Wait a minute. Emmett? Emmett Cullen?"

"Yep. What about him?" Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"We didn't know you were chummy with the Cullens." Tyler interrupted.

"Not all of them." He admitted. "Only Alice since she is in my Music class. She introduced me to Emmett when we first met." Naruto saw everyone's blank stare. "What?" Naruto asked, a little bit unnerved by staring.

"No one is close with the Cullens, ever!" Jessica said in a sage-like voice that doesn't fit with her persona. Lauren just nodded her head, totally agreeing with her friend.

"They're not all that bad. Emmett and Alice are great. Well, Edwards a little bit on the emo side so I stay away from him. Jasper doesn't seem to like anyone but Alice said that he's alright. Rosalie's got a little bit of a temper so you might want to avoid her if you don't want to be on the wrong end of her vocabulary." Naruto said, ticking a finger with every Cullen member he mentioned.

Nathan, Tyler, Mike, and Eric was bickering back and forth about the Cullens until Bella decided to interrupt the boys. "Are we going to La Push or not? We girls don't like waiting, you know." She huffed the rest of the girls agreeing.

"Fine fine fine. Let's go over our gears to see we have everything before we set off." Mike said.

The guys, and surprisingly, Jessica checked their gears thoroughly to make sure everything is in order. The girls squealed when Naruto mentioned that he packed some salads for the girls, as well as some cookies which they immediately took from him as if to protect their precious sweets from the hands of the boys. Everyone gave Angela a long look when she showed them some books she packed for everyone to read, which ticked her off. After a few more minutes of checking, everyone drove off from Newton's to go to the beach.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the group to arrive in First Beach. They found a great place to park with easy access to the waves and proceeded to prepared for surfing. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric proceeded to help each other with their wet suits, while Naruto just changed into his swimming attire of blue trunks and a t-shirt. Everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy.<p>

"Now what did I do?" Naruto said in exasperation after seeing their incredulous looks.

"You're going surfing with _that_ outfit? Dude, The water's going to be freezing in this weather." Mike pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I know that its cold but I can live with it. I've been through worst, don't worry I'll be fine. The cold won't bother me." To prove his point, Naruto took off his shirt revealing his swimmer's body which made the girls blush except Bella. She already saw Naruto topless a couple of times at home and it didn't bother her one bit. Jessica and Lauren was turning into a new shade of red though until Angela smacked her on the head to get her out of her ogling. Naruto pretended not to notice but Lauren's lustful looks was giving him the shivers.

Naruto was waiting for the group to finish their preparation when he saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil appear.

"Hi Bro." Jake greeted Naruto. When he saw Bella, he immediately perked up and gave a huge smile "Bella!"

"Hi Jake. What brought you out of your garage?" Bella greeted Jacob.

"We decided to accompany Seth. He is down by the beach getting ready to surf. He is probably in his favorite spot right now behind that huge rock over there" Jacob pointed to a huge rock away from the group. "I saw you guys so I came over to say hi." He answered while giving Bella one of his patented smiles.

"Seth's here? Isn't he too young to surf?" Naruto asked, perking up a bit knowing that Seth was around.

"Yeah, the kid's a natural." He answered Naruto, never taking his eyes of Bella.

Lauren saw the looks Jacob is giving Bella. "So Jacob, I see that you, Nathan, and Bella know each other." She asked trying to get as much info as possible to file away for later use – gossips or otherwise.

"Yeah. Me and Bella have known each other since we were kids. Both our dad's are best buds, but we haven't seen each other since she moved to Arizona. She used to come over every summer though. We saw each other again when she came to live with Charlie over the summer. Met Nathan a month later when he followed Bella here." Jacob answered.

"How nice." Lauren said, eyes narrowing in jealousy which no one noticed except Naruto. _"This girl is going to be trouble." _Nathan thought.

Lauren continued. "Bella. I heard you invited Edward?" trying to rile up the brunette.

Bella shrugged. "I did but he said that he isn't able to join us.

"Cullens? You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the taller boy, Quil, asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes, we do." Quil answered in a cold voice, both Jacob and Embry have a frown on their faces which confused Bella and Naruto. Kyuubi perked up at this as well.

"The Cullens don't come here." Embry suddenly said.

Naruto was about to ask why when Jessica interrupted, asking Tyler to help her zip up her suit.

"Anyway guys, I'm going ahead to the beach. See you later!" With that, Naruto bounded off to the beach with a skip on his step to find Seth. He sent a small amount of youki to his eyes to enhance his vision. He spotted Seth by one of the big rocks that Jacob pointed waxing his board, his back to him. He walked over to the teen silently, leaned in close to his ear.

"Hi Seth."

Seth was happily waxing his board when he suddenly heard Naruto's voice close to his ear. He immediately jumped up hitting Naruto in the process, losing his balance and falling on top of the other teen, much to his embarrassment. He blushed upon feeling Naruto's body again and immediately regained his composure and stood up. He faced Naruto, who was howling with laughter.

"N-Nathan?"

Naruto stopped his laughter, but didn't let the smile slide off his face. _"There's that Nathan again. What's with the kid?" _He thought**. **He picked himself off the ground and brushed the sand off his clothes. "In the flesh kid." He gave the Quileute boy a big grin.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Bella and some of my classmates in Forks High planned to do some surfing today. Since it's my first time, I want to see if I can do it." He explained.

"Oh…" Seth said while glancing everywhere except at Naruto.

The silence was getting invasive so Naruto decided to break the ice. "Jacob mentioned that you're here to surf. So are you good?"

Relaxing a bit at the mundane question, Seth answered. "Yeah. It's one of my hobbies. I surf when the weather is good, like today." Still trying to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"I see. Maybe you can give your friend some tips? It's my first time after all." Naruto asked, hoping to get the teen to lighten up.

"Uhhhh…ummmm… I'm not sure if I can teach you. I'm not really that good myself." Seth stammered out.

Naruto frowned then sighed. "Well, don't let me disturb you. I'll see you later then." Naruto turned on his heels, thinking about giving the kid some space since it seems like he is making the teen uncomfortable.

"Wa-wait." Seth stuttered out. Naruto turned around but Seth was shocked to see the sad and angry look on Naruto's face. It didn't fit there at all.

"Yes?" Naruto asked in a cold, distant voice.

Seth winced at Naruto's tone. "Ummmm maybe we can surf together?"

Getting angry over Seth's mood swings, Naruto said in a scathing tone. "Why? From the way you act its like you don't want me here so I'll just leave you alone so I won't _ruin_ your day."

Now it was Seth turn to get angry. Something snapped in Seth's mind because of Naruto's rejection. "What's wrong with you?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to snap. "What _wrong _with me? What's _wrong _with you?" his volume going up.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I didn't do anything wrong for you to be angry at me." Seth shouted.

Weeks of evasion and depression finally made Naruto's temper peak. Quicker than the eye can see, he grabbed Seth and dragged him to the other side of the big rock and away from the hearing range of the people at the beach, with Seth trying to get free from Naruto's strong grip. Naruto continued to drag Seth until he was sure that none of the people can see or hear them then threw the kid in front of him, making Seth stagger a bit to get his bearings.

"Wrong? You didn't do anything WRONG? I had enough of your mood swings!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't do anything. You got angry all of a sudden then dragged me all the way out here. What the HELL is WRONG with you?" Seth shouted back.

Growling, Naruto tried to reign in his temper. "You ask me why I got angry? Well for your information _kid_, you're the reason I'm angry. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I had enough of it. What happened to you Seth? Why are you avoiding me?"

Seth looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled defensively.

Naruto growled. He grabbed Seth by the shoulder forcing the kid to look at him. "Oh? I don't know what I'm talking about? Well, how about a few weeks ago when I contacted you if you want to come over my place for games. You replied AFTER an HOUR and TOLD me that you were BUSY helping your mom. When I called up your house, guess what your mom told me?" Naruto asked Seth angrily. Seth just looked away so he shook the kid again to get his attention. "No? You don't know? Let me tell you. SHE told me that you were at Jacob's place since morning so I don't know why you lied."

Seth, now angry over Naruto's prying, jerked his shoulder to get Naruto's hand off him. "You're not the boss of me. You have no right to pry into my life."

Naruto raised his hands in the air and shouted. "I'm not prying into your life, Seth. You lied about your excuse. You could just have told me the truth you know."

"So what if I was at Jacob's. What in it to you?" Seth shouted defensively.

"What's in it to me? Nothing. I don't mind that you hang out with Jacob, but you didn't have to lie to me. What I want to know is why you are avoiding me!" he growled, frustrated over at Seth's evasion to tell the truth.

"I'm not avoiding you, ok?" Seth growled back.

"You're not?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Then why aren't you answering my calls and text messages. Huh? Well answer me that small fry?"

Letting his anger at being discovered blind him, Seth growled and tackled Naruto to the sand. Naruto was shocked when he felt Seth's body collide with his own and felt oxygen leave his lungs when his back hit the ground. The two were rolling around on the sand, Naruto trying to get Seth of him, while Seth tried to hit the blonde hanyou. After a few minutes, Naruto overpowered the kid and was able to roll over to put the kid under him, straddling his waist and had a firm grip on his wrists to keep him still. Seth struggled, using all his strength to get out of Naruto's grip but the blonde hanyou was just too strong for him. After a few minutes, Seth struggling died down and degenerated into quiet sobbing.

Naruto was getting frustrated over Seth trying to overpower but he felt Seth's struggles getting weaker and looked down onto his face when he heard Seth release a sob.

"What wrong with you Seth? What happened to us?" Naruto asked in a sad voice. Seth didn't answer, he just continued to sob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT (Again): <strong>_

**_Got a poll up and running regarding pairings. Please check my profile to vote. Also please REVIEW! ^_^_**


	16. Chapter 15 An End and A Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 15: An End and A Beginning

Naruto was in agony. He was standing over the sobbing form of Seth. It shouldn't have ended this way if he reigned in his temper. He was a shinobi, a tool devoid of emotion; but here he was, making something close to him cry because of a brief lapse in his control. His emotions were in turmoil; his mind was blank. Did he do right? Was it right to make the person that he loves cry?

Naruto scooped Seth up from the sandy beach, enveloping him in a hug, hoping upon hope to stop the teen's tears. Seth struggled from his hold, but his firm grip made it impossible for him to let go. He whispered soothing words to his ear, rubbing his back to ease the pain he have caused. The struggling continued but eventually died down, Seth's loud sobbing turned into mere sniffles. Both of them were quiet. There was no need for words between both of them. Both wanting to let go, yet both wanting to stay in each other's arms longer, if not forever.

Seth was crying because of his confusion. He didn't even know what made him snap. His denial over his affection to the blonde hanyou forced him to avoid him. In truth, he was happy to see Naruto, but at the same time, he was not. Their brief exchange over his hobby was spiteful at best, his avoidance made it impossible for them to connect. But in the end, his heart won out. He tried to rectify his mistake but in the end, it just made everything worst. He thought that the sad, yet angry facade doesn't fit on the immortal teen's face.

Naruto held onto the teen for quite some time, unaware of the passage of time. The silence was deafening, but in the end, his rational side won out. He decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Seth. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

Seth heard the apology. He was confused. Why was Naruto apologizing? It was HIS fault to avoid Naruto. It was HE who tackled and tried to hurt him. So why was he apologizing?

"Please Seth, talk to me…" Naruto whispered softly, hoping to reach the silent teen.

Despite his confused mind in need of explanation, of reprieve. He doesn't want to answer. In his mind, if he says anything then this comfort will end. His heart told him to say something, his mind told him to shut up. In the end, his heart won out. Consequence be damned!

"I hurt you…" Seth mumbled. "It was all my fault…"

Upon hearing Seth's words, Naruto hugged him tighter. The teen's words here music to his ears. He pushed Seth off him to look into his face, but the teen's face was looking down. He placed a finger under the teen's chin, raising it up to see his teen's tear-stricken face to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Seth. It wasn't your fault ok? None of this is your fault." Naruto whispered. He wiped the rest of the tears off Seth's face and gave him his true smile. "Are you ok now?" he asked. Seth nodded, their eyes still locked onto each other. "Do you think we can talk for a bit?" Naruto continued. Another nod.

Naruto gave Seth one more hug and let go. He flipped himself over so as to sit beside the teen then looked at the horizon. Both were silent, thinking of what to say without hurting the other.

"Seth, please tell me the truth… why were you avoiding me?" Naruto asked; his voice full of question. Seth remained silent. He was about to ask again but the teen decided to answer.

"I was confused…" Seth mumbled.

"Confused? Confused about what?" Naruto was perplexed over Seth's answer.

"About you…"

Now this time, it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "I don't understand Seth…"

"I…I was confused about what I feel about you. I don't know why I'm acting this way."

Now this was interesting. His heart skipped a beat. This will either mend his broken heart or shatter it further. "What do you feel about me Seth?"

"That's the reason I'm confused N…bro"

Naruto gave a small smile at this. This is a start. Seth is beginning to go back to the way he was before. "Are you confused over your feeling for me?" Seeing Seth nod, he continued. "What are your feelings towards me exactly?"

Seth looked away since a blush started to form on his face. Seeing Seth glance away, Naruto place a hand on the teen's cheek and forced Seth to look back at him. He gave Seth a smile. "Please tell me. I want to know. I want this…problem to end."

Hearing Naruto's reassuring words, he looked back to the horizon. Taking a deep breath, he decided to tell him everything.

"I'm through with hiding. I'm going to tell you everything so I want you to listen first, ok? Seth pleaded.

"Sure sure." Giving Seth a foxy grin. At this, Seth gave him a soft smile.

"When we met for the first time in Bella's house, I could say that you were an interesting guy." At this Naruto snorted. "No really, you are." Another snort. "Do you want me to continue or are you going to make fun of me?"

"Fine fine. I'll shut up." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway, when we started talking about video games, I was delighted to see someone with the same interest at me. Don't take me wrong, Jacob is like a brother to me and I have fun hanging out with him but I'm not really into cars so it gets boring sometimes. When you asked me to buy all those games, I was ecstatic. Not really that you're rich or anything but how you seem to want to have fun with me. I mean, it's the first time that my opinion matters. It's a new thing for me you know."

"Well, you ARE a kid after all… so you're opinion doesn't really count much for us adults." Naruto joked, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Seth. The punch hurt since Seth was channeling Chakra through his fist. He rubbed his aching shoulder while giving Seth a pout.

"Shut up you." Seth growled. "Anyway, when I saw you do the fire thingy…"

"jutsu… its fire jutsu, not fire thingy" Naruto absentmindedly interrupted.

"Fine! After seeing you do the fire _jutsu_, I was shocked and interested at the same time. I was planning to catch you alone and confront you with it but I guess it was too late for that huh?" Seth gave Naruto a cheeky grin.

Naruto laughed and gave Seth a noogie. "Too late? You started the whole mess." Seth frowned at this, Naruto hastily added "But I was glad you did. I mean, you guys were like family to me so I don't want to keep secrets. I grew up in the previous world with almost everything about me kept secret so I don't want to do the same thing what others did to me."

Seth nodded. "Anyway, my _feelings_ started as we started to hang out together. At first, I see you as a friend, then as a brother. But eventually, something changed within me… something changed every time I look at you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "Really now?"

"Yes. Really. Anyway, I was confused. This is quite new to me since I never had this type of feelings with a guy before. I mean, duh, I'm a guy. I like girls. But when I look at you… I don't know, it's hard to explain…" Seth stammered out.

"Try…" Naruto encouraged the teen.

"I could say _crush_ but I don't think that's the right word. It's more like affection." Seth mumbled the last part which Naruto still caught with his sensitive hearing.

"_Seth likes me?" _Naruto thought, excited over the revelation.

"I even asked Jacob about it…" Seth continued.

"You told Jake that you have this _affection_ over me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"NO! I didn't say it like it. I mean, I made it sound like…. Ummmmm…."

"Well…?" Naruto prodded.

"ummmm…. Imadeitsoundlikeyouwereagirl" Seth blurted so fast that even he didn't catch it.

"What?"

"Ugggggh… I made it sound like you were a girl ok?" Seth answered in frustration while blushing in the process.

Naruto gave him a dumbfounded look. "Let me get this straight. You told Jake that you are having some 'affections' to a _girl_ just to throw him off. You _made_ it sound like that I'm a girl?" Naruto was hysterical at this point.

"Yep" Seth quipped, giving Naruto a grin. Naruto sighed and motioned for Seth to continue with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, Jake told me to just tell _her_, or in this case, you about my feelings. It's like a do or die thing you know. If I lose then I lose."

"So why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

Seth looked down and played with the sand with his fingers. "Because I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you will reject me. I mean this is a first time for me. I'm having feelings for a guy and I don't even know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Seth mumbled.

"Seth, there's nothing wrong with having feelings with the same sex. If you want it then you want it. Well, there are some people that find it repulsive but they're not the one going through it, right?"

Seth looked up from his sand drawing and gave Naruto a long look. "You know, I never thought of it that way."

Naruto sighed. "You are a KID. So _innocent_. Anyway, continue." Seth ignored the remark. He continued.

"Well, because of my feelings and my fear of getting rejected by you, I decided just to avoid you hoping that my feelings would go away. I even went to the point of checking out other guys to see if it causes the same reaction. But so far, it only works when I think of you." This time, Seth finished with a rosy blush on his face, embarrassed over his confession.

"You know. The world is funny sometimes." Naruto said after a long silence, chuckling.

Seth was confused over the sudden change in subject. "What?"

"I mean. Here you are telling me you like me. When you weren't around, I was thinking that you don't like me and you like someone else. I even went to the point of thinking that you like Jacob." Naruto confessed.

"WHAT! That's just ewwwwwww." Seth almost puked at the thought of looking at Jacob as more than a brother figure.

"Believe it. I saw you one time sleeping beside Jacob, you were hugging him like a teddy bear and there was this scent that I got from you that time." Naruto continued to say in a distracted voice, not knowing the stalking he just revealed to the teen. When he finished, he realized his mistake.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Seth shouted.

Naruto froze at being caught. Fuming, Seth tackled Naruto, straddling him and started tickling the blonde.

"St… stop it… hahahahaahahah…. Cut …. Cut it out…. Hahahahahha" Naruto said in between his laughing fits.

"Oh no…. no way. You were stalking me?" Seth continued to rain his punishment on the blonde stalker.

Almost running out of breath, Naruto grabbed Seth shoulder and flipped him, straddling the Quileute teen this time. Both were breathing hard while looking at each other's eyes. They were silent, just seeing the various emotions running through their eyes. Trying to reach out and find out what the other is thinking. Naruto leaned in and gave Seth a hug, which Seth gladly returned. It was an awkward moment but both not wanting to let go.

"So… where does this lead us?" Naruto whispered in Seth's ear.

"I don't know. I'm still confused bro. I don't know what I'm feeling." Seth confessed, being truthful about his inner turmoil. Naruto released the hug, pushed himself off Seth, stood up and offered a hand to the teen. Seth took it and was hoisted by the blonde hanyou to his feet.

Naruto cupped Seth's chin and look deep into his eyes. "I won't force you Seth. Know this. I like you. I like you more than a friend. I like you more than a brother. But I won't force this one you. You're still young. You're feelings might change in the future or it might not. But for now; let's just enjoy what we can ok?" Seth nodded. Naruto leaned in, not breaking eye contact, as if asking permission to proceed. Getting a small nod from Seth, Naruto gave Seth a chaste kiss on the lips.

For Seth, the feelings that he got from the kiss was amazing. It was his first kiss. He didn't care that it was from a guy but for him, it was something remarkably warm and he liked it. He was confused over his reaction but he decided to leave it be for now and see where this will take him in the future.

Naruto, on the other hand, was ecstatic that he was able to give Seth a kiss. He knew that this would be enough for now. He loved the kid so he won't force him into a relationship that the teen's wasn't ready for…yet.

"Friends Seth? For now?" Naruto asked. This is the question that both needed to ask, and answer that both needed to hear.

"Friends… for now." Seth agreed then gave Naruto a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but I want to focus on their conversation for now. This is the beginning, not the end (evil grin). Anyway, this is my first time in writing SMUT. So please REVIEW so i'll know if i did it right. Tell me if i did it right, tell me if i did it wrong, tell if i there is a way to improve...so please... REVIEW.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16 Surfing and Fox Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 16: Surfing and Fox Girl?

"You haven't tried surfing before?" Seth asked Naruto while they were walking back to the more public area of the beach.

Seth was happy. He no longer needed to hide his feelings and avoid the blonde teen. He knows that he isn't ready for a relationship since he's still confused about the whole 'I like a guy' thing with Naruto, but he was happy nonetheless since both decided to stay friends and grateful that the other teen isn't forcing him to return the affection in a more public and intimate manner… even if it was tempting.

"Nope." Answered Naruto, giving Seth a cheeky grin. "I saw some stuff on TV about surfing. It looks fun though so I want to give it a shot. Mike told me that it's all about balance and I have that in spades." He puffed his chest out at this. "Besides, you're the expert so it's your turn to teach me." He continued and giving Seth a mischievous grin.

Seth sighed. This is going to be a long day. He noticed two people walking towards them. "Hey, aren't those Bella and Jake?" he pointed out.

"Wonder what they're doing here." Naruto pondered. "Hey Jake, Bella. What are guys doing here?" Naruto called out to the two.

Bella gave them a wave. "Hey Nathan. Where have you been? The guys were looking all over for you. We are about to eat lunch so they asked me and Jake to come and find you." Answered Bella. She spotted the sandy-haired boy walking beside the blonde hanyou. "Oh hi Seth." Bella greeted the younger teen.

"Hey Bella. Nathan went to my favorite spot over there by the big rock to ask me some tips about surfing. I guess we were too busy to notice the time." Seth lied, giving Bella a sheepish look.

"Yep." said Naruto, supporting the teen and giving her a big smile. "Seth is going to be teaching me how to surf like a pro." He said excitedly.

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah right. I'll bet that you'll fall off the board when you meet the first wave."

"I won't. Believe it." Naruto exclaimed with determination in his eyes. Bella and Seth just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, let's get back to the group so we can start this shindig." Naruto told the group and they walked off the join the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Seth, Bella, and Jake arrived as the gang was pulling out food from the baskets that Naruto brought over. Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Jessica's hair was wet so they already have their go at surfing. The rest must have just hanged out while waiting for the others to join them.<p>

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you?" Lauren asked with a hint of venom in her voice, glaring at Nathan; then she spotted Seth. "Who's he?" she asked while giving the teen a leer. Naruto saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"This is Seth. A friend of mine and Bella's. Seth was giving me some tips about surfing and we kinda forgot about the time." He said in an apologetic tone to the group while giving Lauren an evil glare.

Lauren was about to say something but was interrupted by Mike. "No big. Come on. Let's eat lunch then we can go back to surfing." said Mike while munching on a sandwich, swallowed then said. "Wow this is good. Man, I didn't know you can cook." He finished the rest of the sandwich, moaning at the taste.

"It's one of my _many_ talents." Naruto said modestly, taking two sandwiches from the pile and handing one to Seth which he gratefully accepted. "So guys, how's the wave?" Naruto asked the group while taking a bite out of his lunch.

"It was good. The waves aren't really that high but good enough. It's still going though so you can catch up with us later after we eat. Where have you been anyway" asked Jessica while picking on her salad.

"I was with Seth the whole time." Naruto answered while giving Seth a small smile. "He was down by the beach so I approached him to give me some tips before I try it out."

"So Nathan, is this your first time surfing?" Tyler asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied, taking another sandwich.

"How about you Seth?" Tyler asked the sandy-haired teen.

"Nah. I've been surfing since I was 12. Love every single minute of it." Seth answered while giving Tyler a huge grin. Random conversation sprouted from there.

The rest of the group were talking in pairs – Jacob was describing his finished Rabbit to a bored-looking Bella, Mike and Jessica were having a heated debate about diet, Angela was busy talking to Eric about the prom, while Seth and Tyler were giving Naruto some tips about surfing. Lauren was fuming about the lack of attention so she decided to cut everyone off. "So are you guys surfing or what?" she said loudly, successfully interrupting everyone and putting her at the center of attention. "I want to give it a try."

Everyone nodded so they packed up their lunch back into Tyler's van, while Seth and Naruto went ahead.

"So, who's harpy?" Seth asked Naruto.

"Who?" asked Naruto, cocking his head to side which Seth found cute.

"The one who's been leering at me." Seth said, shivering at the ogling he got from the girl, feeling violated for some reason.

"Oh that one." Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled. "That was Lauren, Jessica's friend. She isn't really part of the group but she tagged along. Jessica's must have invited her." He finished with disdain, his possessive side suddenly rose due to the girls blatant staring. _"If she so much as make a move on Seth, I'll burn all her hair off."_ Naruto vowed mentally.

"Glad I'm not in Forks then." Seth muttered, not wanting to be near a girl that eyes him like a piece of meat. "I swear that if I stayed longer then she would have eaten me whole."

"Don't worry. If she tries that then I'll be sure to feed her to my toads…" growled Naruto. He paused then continued. "On second thought, nevermind. I don't want Gamabunta to get mad at me for giving him indigestion." He grinned at the teen.

Seth laughed. "Yep. You could always ask Kyuubi to scare her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

They arrived at the beach soon enough and Seth plunged his board down on the sand to hold it in place. Naruto also followed and took off his shirt, making Seth blush after seeing Naruto's Adonis-like physique. He coughed, got his blushing under control. "So. Let's get the lesson started. The first thing we need to do is to teach you to paddle. We can skip the balancing part since you're practically good at it."

Naruto threw his shirt over to one of the large logs in the area then gave Seth a questioning look. "Paddle? I didn't know surfing needs paddles. The one I saw on TV doesn't have any paddles."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I didn't say you need a paddle. You're going to paddle using your hands while you lie down on the board. We need to go as far out as possible to catch the wave. Also, you need to paddle a bit as you ride the wave to get more speed out of it. Seth explained. He picked up his board then walked over to the edge of the beach then placed the board on the water then sat on it. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on."

Naruto just sighed then brought his board to the water and followed suit. He saw Seth lie down on his stomach on the board then paddled out. He mimicked the action and found it to be a bit relaxing except when a wave smacks right onto his face which left him cursing. He also noticed Seth ahead of him.

"_Hmmmm nice ass."_ Naruto thought, his inner pervert rearing its ugly head. He mentally giggled a bit before squashing the thought down. _"Bad Naruto bad! He's a friend" _He mentally berated himself. "_For now…" _he added later then giggled again.

As they were a ways out from the beach, Seth stopped and sat on his board with both feet on either side. Naruto paddled beside him and sat on his board as well.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, waiting for Seth to tell him what to do next.

"Now…" Seth paused dramatically. "…we wait for a wave then we paddle along with it. Once we gain speed, we stand up on the board using our feet to steer and ride it out." Seth answered. He stood on his board and showed Naruto how its down while explaining the concept of steering and riding out the waves. He used his Chakra to stick to the board to avoid falling off. He also asked Naruto to mimic his action for a little practice while waiting for the wave to appear.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, sitting back on the board. Getting a nod from Seth, he looked out into the horizon. "I don't see any waves coming in." sounding depressed.

"Well, that's one of the sucky part about surfing. You have to _wait_ for the waves." Seth said dejectedly.

"Hmmm… how big a wave do you think would make it enjoyable for us to surf." asked Naruto, going into a thinking pose and tapping his chin with his index finger and a small frown appearing on his face.

"Let me see..." Seth replied, while squinting at the waters ahead of them. "Unlike those in Hawaii, the best we get here is around 2-3 feet swells. Something bigger than that would be heaven." Seth gave his opinion, his eyes glazing over imagining how fun it would be if huge waves would suddenly appear out of the blue.

"Hehehehehe you might want to brace yourself then." Naruto said while giving Seth a foxy grin. He held out his hand, palm up, where a small bluish orb the size of a baseball appeared.

"What in the world is THAT?" Seth asked in an awed voice.

"This..." holding it up to give Seth a closer look. "...my sandy-haired friend is the Rasengan. My father's original technique." Naruto answered proudly.

Still eyeing the orb in fascination. "Cool." the teen exclaimed, awe in his voice. "What are you planning to do with that?" asked Seth while eyeing the ball a little bit closer.

"I'm going to lob it as far away as I can. I made this little thing to cause a small explosion upon impact that will give us the wave we need." Naruto answered Seth while giving him a mischievous smile.

Awed at the prospect of surfing with more than average waves, Seth excitedly said "Well, what are you waiting for? Throw it already." Turning his board around, getting more excited by the second. Naruto was more than happy to comply.

"Here goes." Naruto said cheerfully and lobbed the tiny Rasengan towards the ocean. Since they were far from the beach, the crowds wouldn't see the Rasengan, but they WILL definitely see the results of it.

A small explosion was heard from the horizon and a 10-foot swell immediately appeared out of nowhere intent on ramming the two excited surfers, as well as anyone unlucky enough to get on its path. The others only watched the incoming swell with awe and fear. "_This is going to be fun." _Naruto and Seth thought together while bracing themselves for impact.

* * *

><p>"Hahahah that was fun! Did you see the look on their faces when the wave swept them off their boards?" Naruto explained with a shit-eating grin on his face.<p>

Despite the size of the extremely underpowered Rasengan, the wave it created when it exploded was definitely MORE than the average ones found here in La Push. It was safe to say that those that weren't ready for it were thrown off their boards. As a bonus, Lauren and Jessica were swept back to shore, sputtering out saltwater and sand. He and Seth were floating using Youki and Chakra on their feet, as if standing on the platform below the waves so they don't have to work so hard to keep afloat. Both were amazed how Naruto's handiwork made all the surfers disappear from the beach.

"Hehehehe. Yeah. I love what your wave did to Lauren though." said Seth, chuckling all the while. Seeing the witch crashing back to shore courtesy of the strong wave that Naruto created was definitely a good memory to remember.

"Anyway, you wanna call it a day? We can always do this again if we both have time." Naruto asked Seth after he swung himself back onto his board. Seth copied Naruto and nodded. They slowly paddled back to shore while talking about some good games to play while thinking when they could spend time with each other again.

The rest of the group spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around at the beach surrounding a roaring bonfire courtesy of Jacob, after loosing a heated argument with Bella. Tyler, Mike, and Eric were talking animatedly about the 'miracle' wave that just appeared out of nowhere. Bella and Jacob were giving Naruto an accusing look, which he returned with an innocent smile further infuriating the two. Seth was oblivious to everything since he was eating the muffins that Naruto brought along.

An hour later, the group decided to call it a day. Bella, with the help of Jake, was busy putting the food basket and surfing gears in the back of Naruto's truck, while Seth and Naruto was busy cleaning up the site they occupied.

"We should do this again soon." said Naruto while kicking sand all over the bonfire to snuff out the embers.

"Yup. I had fun. Hope you had fun surfing." Seth asked the blonde teen.

"Of course. I always have fun with you around." Naruto replied while giving Seth a noogie, earning a startled yelp from the teen.

"Awww you're so sweet." Seth said after he managed to get out of Naruto's grip. "Anyway, can I come over your place next weekend? I heard from Jake that Billy is going to visit Charlie to watch the game. I can always tag along."

"Sure. You're always welcome at my place Seth." Naruto said. He thought of something then fished an object out of his pocket and threw it to the kid. "Here. Take this with you."

Seth caught it and found that it was a key. "What's this?" giving Naruto a questioning look.

"That's the key to the house. I'm giving you a copy. This way, even if I'm not around, you can get in."

"Are you sure?" giving the key that Naruto threw him a doubtful look.

"Yep." giving Seth a huge grin.

"Thanks." said Seth gratefully.

Naruto reached out and caressed Seth's face while giving him a small smile. "Remember Seth, I like you but I'm not going to push you with anything you aren't ready for. I told you that we can stay as friends if you wish or more if you want. I'll always be here for you."

Seth didn't say anything. He just crossed the spaced between them and giving Naruto a hug which the blonde hanyou warmly returned. Both blushing at the close contact with each other.

"Let's go. Bella gets cranky when she doesn't get her beauty rest back at home." Naruto told Seth when they ended the hug.

"What beauty rest?" Seth deadpanned. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Both made their way back to the truck, happy with how the day ended and planning for more fun in the future.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi was busy. She's been working on this project for months now and finally finished the necessary seals so she can switch to a human form then back. It is a common misconception among the people of the Elemental Nations that Bijuus has the capability to have a human form – after all, they are the most powerful beings in the world so changing shape is easy enough for them. Oh how wrong they were.<p>

In most cases, most of the Bijuus, especially those of the powerful variety, were irked that they can't change their forms to that of humans despite all the power they have. After all, being immortal can be very boring at times except when they are under the throes of battle or when they were in the mood to level a village or two. Also, humans have invented plenty of ways to entertain themselves. But alas, it wouldn't do them much good to visit a city since they would only cause mass panic when they appear in their monstrous glory.

This is one of the reasons why Kyuubi spend most of her time out in the garden under her favorite Oak Tree. The family thought she was sleeping, being the lazy vixen that she is; but in truth, she was coming up ways on how to achieve a human form without sacrificing her body and powers. It took her months of study but she was able to come up with a set of seals that will allow her to switch to a real teenage body and back with no repercussions. Naruto could have helped her come up with the needed seals being a Seal Master but she wanted to keep it a secret and surprise her companion with the results.

She spent the whole morning carving seals after seals on the soil, checking and double checking, to make sure everything goes according to plan. The idea involved a sophisticated set of seals that will induce a transformation to a human form, while altering her DNA to give her a shapeshifting ability so she can return back to her previous self. Satisfied with the ritual array, she stepped into the middle of the circle of seals and poured 3-tails worth of youki to activate it.

The sealing array lit up with an eerie red light, tendrils of energy rose from each seal and attached itself to various parts of Kyuubi's body, making the necessary changes to her DNA. It went well for a few minutes then everything exploded.

* * *

><p>Naruto was having a wonderful dream of Seth, both taking a swim... naked, when a loud explosion woke him up. Wide awake and shivering at the amount of Youki present in the air, Naruto jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room. He pinpointed the source of the Youki immediately and ran out into the garden. What greeted him was surprising to say the least.<p>

There in the middle of the garden, grass burnt, was a teenage girl…naked. What made the whole thing weird was the girl has red hair, red fox ears, and nine red furry tails with white tips. He cautiously approached the figure when the girl's eyes suddenly popped open, revealing red eyes with a black vertical slit as pupils - eyes similar to Kyuubi. Now he was freaked out.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sitting up, she shook her head to get the cobwebs off and looked at Naruto. **"Oh hi. Good morning kit."** she said, a little too cheerfully.

"What's going on? And why are you…. Uhhh….. a girl." Naruto stammered out.

**"Idiot. If you didn't notice, I AM a girl."** Kyuubi growled, giving Naruto an evil glare.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Naruto defended himself. "How in the world did you acquire a human form?" questioned Naruto, a little freaked out. As far as he knew, Kyuubi can't transform into a human form. He already tried dispelling the image, as if it was an illusion, but Kyuubi still stayed the same.

**"Really? Let me see."** Said Kyuubi excitedly. She pulled herself off the ground, did a few hand seals and an icy mirror appeared in front of her. What she saw made her gasp. Her body was gorgeous. She has a body of a model – her new body was about 5'9, sporting a waist-length dark-red-almost-black hair, angular face that you can see with many Asian beauties, full lips, a C-cup (which she definitely liked and jiggling it a bit much to Naruto consternation), a well-toned stomach and legs. She noticed that her nails were also quite long. **"It worked."** She shouted after admiring herself from the icy mirror, giggling a bit after seeing some parts that she liked.

"What worked?" Naruto asked, confused.

"**I have a human body, idiot. I've been planning this for months now. I just completed it today."** answered Kyuubi excitedly. She suddenly got into a thinking pose and patted her chin with her index finger. **"I didn't expect the explosion though. I hope I didn't shock our neighbor."** She deadpanned.

As if on cue, Bella and Charlie appeared. Bella's hair was frazzled while Charlie was wide-eyed, pointing his shotgun in different directions as if an enemy would suddenly appear to attack them.

"What in the world happened here?" Bella screamed at Naruto. She didn't notice Kyuubi because her position was perfectly hidden by Naruto.

"I don't know. Maybe Kyuubi would like to explain." He growled and took a step to the side revealing a smiling Kyuubi in all her naked glory.

Bella eyes bulged and Charlie blushed like a ripe tomato before fainting.


	18. Chapter 17 Cullens and Fox's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

* * *

><p>NarutoTwilight Crossover

Title:**A Fox Among Wolves**

Chapter 17: Cullens and Fox's Shopping Trip

Naruto was palming his face for the dozen times today. In his living room was Kyuubi in human form, and Bella who was trying to wake Charlie up who was still in la-la land on the sofa. He was a bit vexed with the vixen since she kept this secret from him, but he can never deny the fact that the success of the seals made him drool over the prospect of future possibilities.

He looked over at Kyuubi and saw that she was squirming in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Bella was kind enough to lend her a shirt and a pair of jeans but it was clear that she was too big for it, hence the squirming and stretching. He made a note to call Alice later to help him shop for girl clothes.

"So let me get this straight; you were working on this project since we arrive here in Forks?" Naruto asked the vixen.

"**Yes kit. And as you can see…" **she indicated her body with a slight flourish of her arms **"…it worked."** she finished, giving Naruto a huge grin.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, I know it worked Kyuu-chan but you could have asked me for help you know. What if something went wrong and I wasn't there to help you out."

Kyuubi just waved his complaints off. **"You worry too much kit. It works so there's nothing to worry about."** She pursed her lips, suddenly deep in thought "**Though I would want to get off these tight clothes so you need to buy me new ones. They're so ugly." **This earned her a glare from Bella and a snicker from Naruto.

"Well excuuuuuse me. I don't have anything that would fit demon royalty you know. Not to mention that your body is just too BIG compared to mine" Bella complained with a huff.

"**Are you calling me FAT?" **Kyuubi growled. Seeing Bella's panicked look, she gave a bell-like laugh. "**I'm just kidding dear. I'll just grab Naruto later for shopping time." **The vixen gave Naruto a mischievous and evil look. Naruto shivered.

"Fine. I'll give Alice a call later once we plan for this new development." Said Naruto, trying to pacify the clearly uncomfortable vixen.

"**I'll hold you to that kit. Now, let me wake up sleeping beauty over there so we can get started." **She went through a few one-hand seals and a bubble of cold water suddenly appeared on top of Charlie. Bella was lucky enough to get away before it was dropped on the sleeping cop with a loud splash, successfully waking him up and throwing curses left and right.

Charlie gave everyone a glare while trying to wipe water from his face. Kyuubi just gave him a huge grin. **"Good morning Charlie. I am sooooo **_**sorry**_** to wake you up from your beauty sleep."**

Charlie blushed a bit when he saw Kyuubi, remembering her stunning figure. "G-good morning Kyuubi."

"**So… everyone ready for an explanation now? I don't have all day you know. I have shopping to do. Places to see, and people to meet."** She added the last part with a hint of lust in her voice which caused everyone to gulp and Charlie to mumble 'I'm too old for this'. She continued.

"**Ok, no interruptions while I'm talking. Now let's see where to being…. Ok. I started thinking how lonely it was to stay as a fox when the kit and I arrived in this world. It was fine when we were back in our previous home since foxes are quite common and seeing one walking the streets is practically ignored by the masses. Here, however, will only end up me being hunted down, tranquilized, and put in a zoo."** Seeing everyone nod, she continued.

"**Anyway, when we arrived here in Forks, I started thinking about getting myself a human form. Not a permanent one, mind you, but more like giving myself the ability to shift from my fox form, to a hanyou form, and to a human form. This form I have now is my hanyou or half-demon form, hence the ears and tails. My human form is the same without the added appendages. Well, you already saw me in my fox form so no question there. So any questions?"** Kyuubi asked the dumbfounded group.

Naruto woke up from his stupor and decided to question Kyuubi on her methods. "What did you use? I sensed a huge amount of Youki before the explosion and I know for a fact that shapeshifting isn't one of your abilities"

Kyuubi managed to look sheepish**. "Sorry about the explosion, I didn't take that into account."** Naruto scoffed which got an evil glare from the vixen. "**Anyway, to answer your question kit, I used fuuinjutsu. That's seals to you two."** She added the last part upon seeing the confused look of Charlie and Bella. She continued. **"I finished mapping out the seals and decided to finish it up in the garden. Took me the whole morning to write the seal array. Sorry about the garden by the way. Hehehehe."** She finished, giving Naruto a grin who just waved off the apology mumbling about calling Esme to change the landscaping of the ground surrounding their home.

Charlie interrupted. "So let me get this straight. You are now a human and at the same time you're not. Is that it?"

"**Well, it's a bit complicated than that but you're correct."** she agreed. Kyuubi concentrated a bit and felt her fox ears disappear, while normal human ears seems to flow out from the side of her head. Her tails also disappeared back to her tailbone. Her eyes also changed from red to dark brown. **"This is my human form Charlie."**

He nodded his head. "Ok, so what we need to do right now is to set up your identity." Charlie mused already in cop-mode. "First you need a name and we need to register you in school." The last part got an excited cheer from vixen. He continued. "Any idea for a name?"

"**I already thought of one…." **she paused to add a little bit of drama to her introduction. **"…I would like everyone to meet **_**me**_** – the beautiful, sexy, and very much single, Katherine Fox."** She finished the introduction by placing her hands on her hips and giving everyone a sexy smile. Naruto just shook his head, Bella was sporting a huge grin…happy at the idea of having a female neighbor, and Charlie blushed at the sexy sight.

"Fox? Are you going to be parading yourself as my sister now?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, giving her a glare.

"**Sister? Hell No! I'm not that crazy to be related to you…directly."** Bella and Charlie laughed at this while Naruto just pouted. **"I'm your long lost, thrice removed cousin from your mother side… I think." **she replied, gave a thoughtful look at the last part.

Naruto sighed again. "Oh well. This is bound to happen I suppose." He looked at Charlie. "Can you take care of the papers Charlie?"

"Sure kid. I'll get it done within the week. She would have to lie low for a while though since she doesn't have any documents to support her identity as of yet. Also, you might want to set her up with a bank account of her own since that would really help out as well." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded, seeing Charlie's plan to be a good idea

"No worries, I'll call Frank later and ask him to open an account for Kyu… I mean Katherine." Naruto corrected himself, trying the name out to get used to it for the sake of the public.

Bella, however, was puzzling over something. "If Kyuubi is going to be staying here and hanging out with the group, how will you explain the absence of her fox form?" Everyone just gave her a confused look so she decided to elaborate. "Oh come on guys. Don't tell me you didn't realize that Kyuubi here is now a well-known mascot in Forks High. People will be bound to ask question when she stops coming to school. Heck even the principal will be grilling you with her whereabouts." she finished in exasperation.

Naruto and Kyuubi shared a look. "You know, I never thought of that. You ARE popular Kyuu-chan." said Naruto to the vixen.

"**I know. I'm **_**amazing**_** that way."** She admitted without a hint of modesty, puffing her chest out to make her point which caused Charlie to ogle which earned a slap to the head from Bella to break him out of it. She continued. **"Hmmmm… Bella's right. Kyuubi's disappearance from you would be quite confusing. I mean she disappears and I appear all of a sudden. Questions will definitely pop out."**

She went silent for a few minutes then the proverbial light bulb appeared on top of her head. **"I got it." **She bit into her thumb, drawing a little blood, flicked through a few hand seals and slapped one of her hands on the living room table. _**"Summoning Technique."**_

The smoke cleared revealing a small red fox, identical to Kyuubi but only with a single tail. The fox looked around and bowed her head to Kyuubi. **"Kyuubi-sama. How may I serve you?" **she greeted the Fox Queen.

"**Everyone, I would like you to meet Aki-chan. My **_**replacement**_**."** Kyuubi proudly introduced the new addition to the family. Suffice to say, the conversation ended when Bella glomped on the poor fox and released a high-pitch squeal that almost left both demons deaf and Charlie to groan from her antics.

* * *

><p>"Hi Frank. How's business coming along?" said Naruto cheerfully over the phone.<p>

"Your portfolio is looking good Nathan. It has only been a few months so we can't expect returns as of yet but the businesses you have stocks in are giving out good figures." Nathan replied.

It was normal for Frank to receive these types of calls from his friend. A few months back, after losing a heated argument with Bella, Naruto called up Frank in Los Angeles to set up some investment portfolios. It's not that he needs the money but it was a good idea to invest some of it on successful businesses to avoid going bankrupt – which is a bit of an impossibility in itself since he is practically one of the richest blokes in the country, as well as some leftover gold he has stashed up on a storage scroll up in his room. Naruto was lucky that Frank has connections with investors around the globe to help him out.

While Kyuubi was busy checking out Bella's wardrobe for something to wear for their shopping trip, Naruto decided to call up his friend Frank in Los Angeles to set up the financial matters for Kyuubi.

"That's great. I knew that it would be in good hands if you're on the job. Anyway, can you do me a little favor?" asked Naruto. He knew that Frank would be giving him exception results since he stipulated in the contract that Frank would be getting a percentage from the earnings, much to the manager's delight

"Sure, anything if I can do it. What you need?" asked Frank.

"Can you open up a new account for my cousin? I just met her and I kinda became her guardian so I want to give her some financial means to help her get started." He lied, sticking to the story that he and Charlie came up with to make the process smoother.

"That can be arranged. What's her name? How much do you want to put in her account? Do you want it to be similar to yours?"

"Slow down Frank." Naruto laughed. "To answer your questions in order, her name is Katherine Fox, a distant cousin of mine. I want you to place $3,000,000,000.00 on her account. And yes, give her the full package as well."

"Wow. That a huge sum of money to transfer. That can be done easy but are you sure?" asked Frank.

"Yep. Can you open it up to the same bank as me here in Washington? We can drop by anytime to pick up her card and checkbook."

"Sure. I'll get right on it. I'll ask someone from the bank to give you a call once the transaction is done. Is there anything else?"

"Nah I'm good. Thanks a bunch Frank. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome. Anyway, talk to you later so I can get your request done as soon as possible bye." With that, Frank hung up.

Naruto just sighed. He was about to do something he vowed never to do ever again. He cursed for the umpteenth time before dialing the demented shopping pixie from hell and ask for her help in shopping.

* * *

><p>Naruto made a lot of mistakes in his life but this one topped it all. Letting Alice and Katherine meet is practically the worst thing he has done or will ever do in his entire existence. They've been jumping from one store to the other for the past 4 hours without any rest and he was enlisted as a bag boy through the entire trip. The bad part is that there is no end in sight.<p>

Bella, with amazing foresight, decided to forego the shopping trip, giving an excuse that she needs to instruct Hikari (the summoned fox) on how to act like Kyuubi. Naruto was giving her doubtful looks when she put on an innocent face after that explanation. Of course, Charlie said no after getting the invitation since he still needs to go to work for his afternoon shift.

Alice was quite ecstatic when Naruto asked for help in shopping for Katherine, which almost blew up his eardrums when she squealed in delight after asking for the favor. What is with girls and shopping anyway? They're worst than fan girls in Naruto's opinion.

Fortunately for the duo, Alice was too excited to shop from scratch that she didn't bother to ask why Katherine doesn't have any clothes with her. Thank Kami for small blessings. Alice made it to his house in record-breaking time, much to his consternation and dragged the duo out as soon as he answered the door. The trio decided to use Emmett's truck since the size of the purchases would be too much for their small cars to handle. This practically made Naruto cringed at the thought. He can't back out or make any excuses since he will be funding the trip. Naruto was enlisted to be the driver since it was not 'lady-like' for the girls to drive a truck according to Alice which Katherine wholeheartedly agreed.

Alice and Katherine spent the whole afternoon checking out designer clothes, accessories, and of course, a crash course on beauty tips and supplies, not that Katherine needed it since her demonic physiology practically made her the epitome of beauty on this side of the United States of America, not that Alice needed to know about it. Alice also enlisted the help of Rose who made a short drive from Forks to Seattle in a short time to look for a car that would fit Katherine's beauty as Alice put it. Much to his consternation, Katherine and Rose became best friends on the spot…things are not boding well for the population of Forks High with these three in the same group.

Naruto found himself sitting by himself surrounded dozens of shopping bags filled with clothes in one of the coffee shops in the city while the girls were busy checking out more clothes from a store across the street. He ordered himself a snack of sandwiches and coffee and proceeded to wait for the girls to finish, which to his estimate would take another hour or two if the size of the store is any indication.

"_I wonder how Seth is doing?"_ thought Naruto. He missed the kid already even though they just had fun at the beach a week back. He knew that Seth would be coming over tomorrow as promised but a week of not seeing the sandy-haired teen was too much for him to handle. He picked up his phone from the table and proceeded to call Seth.

"Hi Seth." said Naruto cheerfully.

"Hi Bro. What's up?" said asked cheerfully from the other line.

"Just bored. The girls are out shopping." Naruto said with a groan.

"Girls? You mean Bella and Alice?" questioned Seth.

"Nope. Kyuubi or Katherine as she is now called, Alice and Rose Cullen."

"Kyuubi is shopping for clothes?" said Seth in a confused voice. _"Why in the world is a fox supposed to shop for clothes." _Seth mentally asked himself.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Something happened this morning. Kyuubi went behind my back and did a few experiments to give her a human body. She can now change from her fox form to a human form. Since she doesn't have any clothes, I asked Alice to help me shop for her." Naruto explained to the confused teen

"Really now? So you want us to call her Katherine now huh? Do you want me to tell Jake and Billy about this? We are coming over tomorrow after all."

"Nah. Leave them in the dark for now. I want to see the look on their faces when Kyuubi introduces herself." Naruto explained with a mischievous glint in his voice.

"Hahahahhha that would be a laugh. I'll bring a camera along. So how have you been?" Seth finally asked, wanting to now what his 'crush' is up to.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to call you since I missed you." Said Naruto in a husky voice; which, unknown to Nathan, made Seth shiver.

"R-really?" said stuttered out. Seth was blushing like crazy from the other line.

"Yep. I miss my friend that's all. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything?" asked Naruto, curious as to what Seth was doing when he called.

"Nah, I was just hanging out here at home, making some doodles on my notebook. Leah and Mom are over at the community center… helping kids out with their education. More like a weekend school for those who can't afford to give their kids education.

"Really? Aren't there any scholarship or something?" asked Naruto. His heart gave a small twitch for the unfortunate kids.

"Nope. From what mom tells me, the government didn't give us that big of a budget for the Rez. We get by from what we get but its getting smaller by the year." Seth lamented.

Naruto grew thoughtful at this, an idea already forming in his head. "Things will look up Seth, you'll see." Trying to lift up Seth's spirit not wanting to depress the teen further. He saw the girls leaving the store and heading straight for him. _"that was quick, I guess they already have everything they need." _thought Naruto. "Anyway, the girls just finished. I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure. No big. Glad to talk to you bro. Just call me when you need me ok?"

"I will. Thanks Seth. Take care for now. Bye." Naruto ended the call and waited for the ladies to arrive. He faced the girls while taking a sip of his coffee. "So girls, ready to go home?" he asked innocently.

Katherine, Alice, and Rose just gave him an incredulous look as if he was crazy. Alice answered his innocent-sounding query. "Nope." she replied in a sing-song voice that made Naruto wary. "We have a _few_ more stores to visit and you buster is going to be coming along to _carry_ the bags."

Naruto just gave her a horror-filled look. Rose chimed in. "Yes Nathan. You don't want our feminine figure to _suffer_ now would you?" she finished giving him a long look while her left hand flexing like claws which Naruto definitely noticed.

"**Don't _worry_ girls. _Nathan_ would be more than _happy_ to help us. He IS a _gentleman_ after all… right _dear_?"** the red-headed vixen voiced out while giving him a look that promised a lot of pain if he refused.

Naruto, not wanting to suffer under the wrath of three determined ladies, just sighed, slumped his shoulders then nodded. He picked up the bags after paying for his food then followed the girls like a sick puppy craving for attention. "_This is going to be a very long day." _Naruto thought in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi readers. This would be the last of the interlude (per se) of my story, I will be starting with the BellaEdward discovery, as well as the development of some characters that will play a major role in the following chapters. Anyway, stay tuned for my next chapters in a day or so. Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18 The Cullens

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Twilight. I'm just using the characters to make my own storyline.

**Legends:**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts/__**thoughts**__"_

**"kyuubi/summons speech"**

_**"**__**jutsu**__**"**_

Naruto/Twilight Crossover

* * *

><p>Title:<strong>A Fox Among Wolves<strong>

Chapter 17: The Cullens

Naruto was at a loss. His sister Bella is definitely bothered with something, unfortunately, he doesn't know what it was. It has been a week since the surfing trip and a few days have passed since Kyuubi acquired a body. She was milking it for all its worth, visiting Forks and Seattle, hanging out with Alice and Rose which she formed a sisterly bond with, and of course, much to Naruto's consternation, taken a liking to shopping like her surrogate sisters. Thankfully he invested his money so he's not worried about going broke anytime soon.

Gearing his thoughts back to Bella, Naruto was trying to find out what's wrong with her sister. It shouldn't bother him too much since women are supposed to have mood swings to rival the weather, but she has been acting weird for the past couple of days. She's been holed up in her room doing who knows what and seems to be exhibiting a cranky behavior to everyone.

What's weird is that she is no longer pestering Edward but he keeps seeing her stealing glances every now and then with a questioning look in her eyes.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the patio door opened revealing Kyuubi clad in a red 2-piece bikini that she bought the other day with Alice. Ever since she acquired her human form, she spent most of her time in the pool or on rare sunny days, basking under the sun's glare.

"Hi Kyuu-chan." Greeted Naruto.

"**Good afternoon kit. You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"** she replied playfully bouncing to show off her 'assets'.

"Not at all. Jump on in." said Naruto invitingly. He waited for Kyuubi to enter the pool before voicing out his concerns regarding his surrogate sister. "Kyuu-chan, have you noticed something weird with Bella lately?"

Kyuubi swam to the corner where Naruto was relaxing and answered the blonde. **"Nope. Bella has always been weird. You know that."** she quipped while giving her companion a questioning look, finding the blonde's question to be absolutely out of the blue. After all, who can ever understand Bella Swan.

"That's not what I meant Kyuu." said Naruto, irritated at the fox's nonchalant reply. "I mean, she's been distracted lately after the surfing trip in La Push. She told me that she had a talk with Jacob about their folklore, something about Cold Ones and Wolves but she didn't say anything else."

"**Oh? Bella's putting too much attention on legends. So that's what got her worked up?"** she asked while jiggling her 'assets' a bit since to loosen them up a bit from the tight top which Naruto adamantly ignored.

"Dunno. Any ideas?" asked the teen.

Kyuubi got into a thoughtful look. **"Let's put this in perspective, shall we?"** getting a nod from Naruto, she continued. **"What has Bella done that is not normal for us?"**

Naruto gave it a thought for a few seconds before answering. "Let me see. One, she has been awfully cranky lately…"

"**Maybe it's her time of the month?"** Kyuubi interrupted.

"Possibly, but it doesn't explain the fact that she has been doing it for more than a week now. I mean, Bella have those episodes before but she only gets cranky for a few days then goes back to normal so we can rule that out since it's already more than a week."

"**You got a point there. Anything else?" **

"Well, she keeps giving the Cullens weird looks. Not to mention that she hasn't been pestering Edward for a while now." Naruto replied while tapping his chin with his index finger. His sister has been obsessed with Edward for months now and her having lost interest is purely out of context.

"**Cullen? What does the Cullen boy have anything to do with Bella?"** Kyuubi questioned, cocking her head to the side. Of course she knew about Bella's curiosity over the pale teen but she could never fathom why she is interested.

After all, he's really not that attractive...well, for her anyway. She has always preferred the rugged type.

"I don't know Kyuu-chan but I got this feeling that everything is connected with the Cullens. Besides, we all know for a fact that Bella is quite obsessed with one of them." He finished, giving Kyuubi a grin which she also returned.

They both know about Bella's obsession on the pale teen. It's not so much as Bella is in love with Edward but there is no stopping a curious Bella in solving a mystery.

"**Well, we won't get anything out of Bella. We all know for a fact that she can keep secrets and we can't get into her head to pry. My idea is to do this ninja style."** Kyuubi suggested excitedly.

"Huh?" said Naruto, giving Kyuubi a weird look.

"**Idiot!"** exclaimed Kyuubi while bonking Naruto on the head. **"I mean we think of this as a fact finding mission. We go into stealth mode and scout the Cullens out. Who knows, we might learn something."** explained the vixen while giving Naruto an exasperated look.

"Fine. We do this tonight. Let's keep this a secret from Bella even if we do discover something about the Cullens" Naruto agreed. He's been getting weird feelings from the pale family since they met a few months back and agreed with Kyuubi's plan to scope them out.

After all, foxes are naturally curious creatures and a big mystery about the Cullen definitely spiked his curiosity. It's a bonus that stalking the family would be a great way to practice his skills again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his element, silently jumping from one branch to the other as he and Kyuubi make their way towards the Cullen household to get started with their mission. Both decided to wait till midnight so they can make use of the darkness for additional cover, not wholly trusting their stealth and invisibility techniques just in case that the Cullen has something up their sleeves that will allow them to detect their presence.<p>

It didn't take long for both to arrive at their destination. Despite being late, the two demons found the family to be awake and active. They were wary because of this action. It was normal for humans to be resting at this point in time but the scene inside is definitely not normal.

Perching from one of branches that allowed them to see the entirety of the Cullen home, Naruto opened his mental link with his partner to voice his observation.

"_What do you think Kyuu-chan? The entire family is awake and showing no signs of sleeping soon."_ Naruto mentally relayed to Kyuubi as he was observing Emmett and Jasper playing XBOX in the living room.

"_**You're right kit. There's something strange about the family and the bad thing about it is that we don't know what it is."**_ Kyuubi agreed while checking out the second floor window where Alice was busy having a heated argument with Rose about fashion which she found to be mildly interesting.

"_Any idea what to do?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**I guess the only thing we can do right now is to keep our eyes open so we can catch them if they do something out of the ordinary." **_replied Kyuubi. Getting a mental nod from Naruto, she continued. _**"Why don't we split up? I'll check out some other parts of the house while you stay here and observe?"**_

"_Good idea Kyuu-chan. Just give me a nudge when you find something."_ Naruto agreed and felt Kyuubi's presence disappear mentally and physically. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his vigilance over the Cullen household.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi has always been a master of stealth. Foxes are creatures of the forests where survival is the way of life. Being an immortal demon, Kyuubi honed her stealth skills to the point that no one can ever feel or sense her presence even if she was standing beside them in full daylight.<p>

Suppressing her youki to almost nothing, she jumped down from the tree that he and Naruto perched on then made her way to the Cullen home.

Fortunately for her, the front door was open so getting into the house was no problem. She crept around the playing boys and made her way to the rest of the house, trying to find some evidence of their suspicion.

To her, it looks like a normal, perfect household. _**"Too perfect**__"_ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. She sniffed around and noted that it hasn't been used for a long time. Unlike Naruto's kitchen, the Cullen's kitchen was devoid of any scent that indicated that it had some action. After all, a family of 7 needs quite a lot of food to be cooked for sustenance but none of it can be traced here.

She noted her findings to tell Naruto later, she left the kitchen and proceeded upstairs to resume her investigation.

* * *

><p>Naruto has always been a man of action so staying put for long periods of time has never been his forte. The blonde hanyou decided to get a closer look after Kyuubi left to do her own investigation. He suppressed his presence like Kyuubi taught him and jumped down from the branch he was perched on. He decided to check the surrounding areas around the house to see if something is amiss. After a few minutes of checking out the backyard, which he noted was beautifully designed considering Esme's skills, he decided to move his surveillance to the second floor.<p>

He channeled a small amount of youki to his feet and walked up to one of the opened windows. He carefully peered in and saw that Edward was on the couch with a set of headphones on. Not finding anything interesting about the pale teen, Naruto observed the room and saw that there wasn't any bed in it, which he found odd considering that it is definitely Edward's bedroom if his things were of any indication.

Deciding to check on Kyuubi, he opened his mental link with the vixen and was about to say something when Edward suddenly jumped out of the couch. He froze when Edward looked around the room, amber eyes checking every area with obvious scrutiny. He even sniffed a couple of times. _"Now this is weird."_ Naruto thought

"Who's there?" Edward shouted. "I know someone's here. Show yourself." He demanded while crouching down, preparing for a confrontation with the unknown intruder.

Naruto pressed himself in one of the darkened corners of the room, observing the crouching teen with slight interest. _"He knows I'm here but he can't see me."_ Naruto thought.

"I know someone's here. I can _hear_ your thoughts." said Edward.

"_Shit. He can read minds."_ Naruto mentally exclaimed, trying hard not to panic to give away his presence.

Before he can do anything else, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper suddenly appeared behind Edward with a burst of speed. _"Shit shit shit. They're fast too."_ ranted Naruto.

"What's wrong bro?" Emmett asked Edward, tense and ready for a fight.

"I don't know Emmett. No one's here in my room but I can _hear_ someone though." Edward explained, still checking out the room for any sudden movement that might alert him of the intruder.

"Well, I don't see anyone." Emmett exclaimed in a frustrated voice. He was itching for a fight for a while now so having lost the opportunity was a bit depressing for him. He sniffed the air a bit. "I don't smell anyone either. Are you sure you aren't _dreaming_ or something?" Emmett continued giving Edward an amused look. Naruto was also giving Emmett a curious glance when he heard Emmett saying about not smelling anything.

"We don't _dream_ idiot. We don't even sleep." Edward growled. "I know what I heard. Someone's here, I know it. Alice?" said Edward. He looked at his sister and saw that her eyes were glazed over.

After a few seconds, Alice snapped out of it and gave a grin. "There's nothing wrong Edward. We just have some friends over that's all." answered Alice her grin not leaving her face.

"_Shit. She can see me? Edward can hear my thoughts. What in the world are they?"_ Naruto mentally ranted, definitely panicking now.

"Friends? What friends?" asked Emmett looking around the room.

"Why don't you and Edward go down to the living room. Tell everyone to wait for me there. I'll follow you in a minute." Alice instructed the duo.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here alone." Emmett protested while Edward just nodded with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Trust me." Alice gave both a smile, trying to reassure the two that she knows what she's doing. She shooed the boys out of the room then closed the door. She waited for a few seconds before facing the invisible Naruto.

"_Yep, she can see me alright."_ Naruto told himself sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you going to come out _Nathan_?" said Alice with a huge grin on her face.

Seeing that she already knows of his presence, he sighed and dropped his invisibility revealing himself to the pixie. "How did you know I was here?" asked Naruto, curious about how Alice knew that he was around.

"Before I tell you that, why don't you tell our red-headed friend in the other room to come here." said Alice innocently.

Naruto sighed again, still confused as to how Alice knew that he and Kyuubi was around. He opened a mental link with Kyuubi. _"Kyuu-chan?"_

"_**Yes Kit? I'm busy checking out the place." **_came Kyuubi's thoughts._**  
><strong>_

"_We've been discovered. I'm here in Edward's room with Alice."_ said Naruto in a resigned voice.

"_**WHAT? How in the nine gates of Makai did they find us out?"**_ said Kyuubi in shock.

"_I don't know but I'm sure Alice would tell us. Why don't you come over here so we can go down together and get this over and done with." _he asked his companion. He was curious to find out so the sooner they get to talk with the family, the better. Getting a mental nod, he closed his link with Kyuubi and looked at Alice. "She'll be here in a few…" Naruto was interrupted when Kyuubi appeared beside him in a flash of red flames.

"**Hi!"** Kyuubi greeted the two. Naruto just gave her an exasperated look while Alice just skipped over and hugged the red-headed demon which she warmly returned.

"Hi Katherine. Nice of you to _visit_." quipped Alice while giving her a huge grin. Kyuubi just huffed over Alice's antics.

"**As if I have a choice." **Kyuubi growled sarcastically. She released Alice and gave her an exasperated look. **"Ok pixie. How did you know we were here?"**

"All will be explained in due time my dear. Why don't we join the family in the living room?"

"What? Are you nuts?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Nope. Besides, they already know you're here already. After all, they can hear us talking." said Alice, smiling all the while.

"**They can HEAR us talking? Ok, I'm confused now. What are you people?"** Kyuubi asked, half shouting half growling.

"I should ask you the same question missy." Alice admonished Kyuubi. "It's not normal for two people to sneak up on us without us knowing, not to mention appearing out of thin air in red flames you know. Please… give me a break." she finished with a roll of her eyes signifying that absurdity of the situation.

"Ok Alice. Let's get this over with. Lead the way." said Naruto as he waved his hand over to the closed door telling Alice to show them to the living room where the last of the Cullen family is waiting for their arrival.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the Cullen's den. Alice was skipping over to his family while Naruto and Kyuubi stopped a short distance away ready for anything to happen.<p>

Now that all the Cullens have assembled, Naruto definitely noticed something that stood out from the norm. The entire family was pale… beautifully pale. All of them have amber eyes, which is unnatural in itself since he hasn't met anyone with that eye color. They were also richly dressed which simply screamed the fact that the family is loaded.

Stretching out his senses, Naruto was shocked that he didn't sense any life from the group in front of him. They are definitely alive but the essence of life seems to be lacking… which definitely meant that the people in front of him were supposed to be dead. But seeing them alive without the essence is definitely something unnatural to both him and Kyuubi.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by a cough from someone.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I would like to welcome you to our humble abode." said Carlisle in a welcoming voice but held a slight tone that said that he is wary of the visitors in front of him.

"I'm Nathan Fox and this is my cousin Katherine." Naruto introduced himself to the Cullen patriarch. "I would like to apologize for making an….ummm…unannounced visit." he finished in an embarrassed tone while scratching the back of his head.

"Unannounced indeed. Intruding would be more accurate." Edward scoffed.

Alice smacked him on the head and scowled. "Stop that. You're only angry because they got around your guard." Edward growled at his sister.

"This is our home Alice and they don't have any right to just barge in here without any invitation."

"Edward, Alice, stop that at once." Carlisle ordered the arguing duo. Turning back to Nathan "I apologize in behalf of my son and daughter but I think we need to clear things up a bit. Shall we sit down and talk about this in a civilized manner?" gesturing towards one of the couches in the living room.

Naruto and Kyuubi nodded and sat down on the couch that Carlisle indicated. "So, what do you want to know?" Naruto started things off.

"Before we start, let me introduce the rest of the family. You already know Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Edward." Seeing the boy nod, he continued. "The one beside Alice is Jasper Hale. My wife Esme isn't here at the moment but she will be here soon enough. So before anything else, what brings you here at this time of night?" asked Carlisle in a kind voice.

"Well, there is a bit of a story to it. But first, I would like to apologize again for intruding on the privacy of your home." said Naruto in a small voice.

Carlisle just waved the apology off. "No worries, Nathan. It's not everyday we get visitors. Please continue." said Carlisle while giving Naruto a smile.

"Anyway, me and Katherine were ummm…" he stammered trying to find the right words to use to avoid making a fool of himself in front of the sophisticated man.

"**Oh shut up kit. We'll never get anywhere if you keep stammering like that."** interrupted Kyuubi which was glared at by Naruto. She looked at Carlisle. **"What the kit is trying to say is that we paid you a visit to check some stuff out about your family because one of our friends have been acting weird because of _lover boy_ over there."** she gestured towards Edward.

Edward scowled even deeper, if that is possible. "Me? What did I do?" he said defensively.

**"What do you mean what did you do? You don't even know what you're doing to one of our friends are you?"** said Kyuubi while giving him an evil-looking glare.

"No. I know I didn't do anything." countered Edward.

**"Really? How about what you did to Bella?"** insisted Kyuubi.

Now that caught everyone's attention and Edward froze at hearing Bella's name. He frowned. "I didn't do anything to her." he defended himself.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi noticed that the rest of the family became tense when Kyuubi mentioned Bella's name. There is something going on here and he is going to find out since it concerned her sister.

Deciding to play a little bit of mind games and let the other party crack first. Kyuubi prodded on. **"Well, aside the fact that she is quite smitten with you because of your oh-so mysterious ways, she has been cranky for the whole week and locked herself in her room trying to find out what makes you tick." **

"What? What do you mean that she is trying to find out…"

"**Didn't you listen to what I said _lover boy_? You've been confusing her since she met you and she has made it her life mission to find out what you're hiding. You've been giving her these cryptic messages and she made it her mission to decipher everything about you."**

"I'm not hiding anything…" he shrugged. Despite his stoic expression, Edward is quite happy that Bella is curious about him not that he was showing it to everyone.

"**Oh yes you are dimwit. There is something strange about your family and you know it!"** said Kyuubi with a growl.

Carlisle, sensing the hostility between the two decided to interfere before things go out of control. "I think things are getting out of hand here. It would be safe to say that this is about Bella?" Carlisle asked Nathan who was giving Edward a calculating stare.

"Yes. Let me start at the beginning to make things a bit clear for the rest. It all started back in the beginning of the school year when Bella first laid eyes on Edward. I think catching the eyes of someone is normal considering that Edward is a handsome bloke…" Naruto was interrupted by a hearty laugh from Emmett which got slapped from behind by an irate rose. He continued. "At first, Edward ignored Bella to the point of being insulting, he disappeared for a days then when he suddenly came back from who knows where, he became friendly with Bella all of a sudden as if nothing happened." Naruto paused to see if he got everyone's attention. "Anyway, it wouldn't have been so bad if Edward over there isn't showering Bella with cryptic words that made her even more determined to crack your secrets."

"That doesn't explain anything…" said Rose, confused on where this conversation is leading to.

"Yes it does. Let me finish and all will be made clear." said Nathan, nodding at Rose who nodded back indicating that he continued with the story. "Me and the rest of the group were in La Push where Jacob and Bella talked about some legends about the Quileute Tribe, that's when it became worst. He didn't tell her anything but some story about 'cold ones' and 'wolves' which made her fire up some more that lead to Bella's drastic change in mood."

Naruto and Kyuubi noticed the sudden change in the Cullens upon the mention of the Quileute folklore. Despite being new to this world, both are still shinobis by occupation so these subtle changes definitely caught their attention. Naruto suddenly remembered Kakashi's motto _'look underneath the underneath'_. He filed this into the back of his mind for later.

Pretending to be oblivious to the Cullen's sudden change in demeanor, Naruto prodded on. "I might sound like a hypocrite but we all know for a fact that both of our families have their own secrets. Right?" seeing everyone gave an apprehensive nod, he continued. "Let's face it. There's something not 'normal' in your family and I think it would be safe to say that you are also having the same thoughts on both me and Katherine here. So my suggestion is, why don't we lay down the cards on the table and see what we're dealing here. Is that ok with you guys?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with pride in her eyes. **"That was something kit. You're all grown up."** She joked, wiping a fake tear from her eyes, adding a few sniffs for good measure to add to the drama.

"Oh shut up you crazy vixen." said Naruto while giving her a mock glare. This also made the rest of the Cullens give out a small laugh except for Edward who just continued to scowl.

"Let's go with your suggestion Nathan. Now, do both of you have any questions about our families. It would be safe to say that both of our groups don't know where to start so why don't we, as you said, lay our cards on the table and see what pops out." suggested Carlisle, getting a nod from both Naruto and Kyuubi. "Why don't you start and we will fill in the blanks from there."

"**Let me see. I think it would be glaringly obvious that your family isn't normal."** this got her a glare from Edward and Jasper. **"Pun the term but I don't know any words that best describes the situation. I could say 'unnatural' or 'freakish' but both would be very demeaning for both parties so let's just go with 'not normal'." **finished Kyuubi placating the two scowling teens and getting a nod from the girls. **  
><strong>

"**Ok. About your family, where should we start…hmmmm…let see… ok. You're all as pale as a sheet even by normal standards and you're all so beautiful to look at." **

"Thank you…" Alice and Rose blurted out together.

Kyuubi gave both girls a grin **"You're welcome dears. Anyway, you're all so cold to the touch. I noticed this when me, Rose, and Alice were doing shopping a while back. If I got my medical know-how right, no average human should be that cold." **This got an apprehensive nod from Carlisle and a nervous shrug from Jasper. Emmett just grinned like a loon.

Naruto interrupted. "Also, while I was in Edward's room earlier" this got Naruto a glare from Edward which he ignored. "I noticed that he got some 'powers' that allows him to read minds if how he reacted to my thoughts were any indication. Also, it seems that your senses are greater than that of an average human, considering that Emmett sniffed around Edward's room trying to find me. Oh, let's not forget that Alice and Emmett just appeared out of thin air which is attributed to their speed."

Now it was Edward's turn to interrupt. "That also brings out a point that you're also 'not normal' as you put it. For starters, it is impossible for an average human to hide from us which you and Katherine did in our home. Not to mention the fact that both of you _smell_ different for some reason." This got an explosive reaction from Kyuubi.

**"HOW DARE YOU! I TOOK A BATH BEFORE COMING HERE!"** Kyuubi shouted, getting off the couch and ready to pounce on Edward but was held back by a chuckling Naruto.

"Calm down Katherine. That's not what he meant and you know it!." said Naruto after he tugged Kyuubi back to the couch and giving her a soothing pat on the back. She huffed.

**"I know. But it's not polite to say that in front of ladies."** This got a nod from both Alice and Rose while giving Edward an evil glare.

"Fine." He nodded to his companion before turning to the Cullens. "Ok, now that he have laid the facts on the table and both of our families have this…difference about us then why don't you go ahead and explain to us what you are before telling you about us." This got him a nod from Carlisle.

"You already stated that there is something different about our family and you are right. We are humans but just different. Tell me Nathan, what do you know about vampires?" asked Carlisle.

"Vampires? You mean like the ones in the movies?" asked Naruto in an incredulous voice. This got a chuckle from the Cullens.

"Well, I would say that those movies about vampires are overrated, there are some similarities though." Naruto just gave him a confused look so he decided to elaborate. "We are vampires but we are a bit different from those you see from movies and our family is unique from the rest. You see, like those in the movie version, we are stronger than the average human, we are fast, and immortal." The last one got a reaction from the Fox duo. "However, we don't die with a stake through the heart, or exposed to crucifix, or when exposed to sunlight; though our difference become obvious when we are exposed to the sun."

**"How about the blood drinking part? Don't tell me that vampires don't drink blood."** asked Kyuubi who always found these kinds of topics fascinating.

This got a sheepish look from Carlisle. "You are correct, we do drink blood but this is where our family is different. You see, other vampires drink human blood as their food source. However, our family decided on another way of life since we don't want to kill humans. Instead, we drink the blood of animals. Not as tasty mind you but it is enough for us to survive without breaking our family code. That is one of the reason why we have amber eyes instead of red. Vampires with red eyes are the stereotypes, they drink human blood. A small few of us who drink animal blood have amber eyes."

"What about the sun thing? You mentioned that it affects you as well." asked Naruto.

"Yes. The sun don't burn us but when parts of our bodies are exposed to it, we glitter."

Naruto and Kyuubi gave the family weird looks. Naruto broke the silence by asking "What do you mean you glitter?"

"That's it. We glitter. Imagine our bodies containing small diamonds, we glitter or sparkle when the sun hits us." explained Carlisle.

"Imagine us lighting up like a disco ball." Emmett quipped which got a chuckle from both Jasper and Alice.

Edward didn't do much except smile at the joke. _"He's worst than Sasuke..."_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi giggled. **"Now that should be interesting. Is that the reason why the kids don't go to school when the sun is out?"** Carlisle nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a question regarding what happened earlier." interrupted Naruto.

"Sure, what is it?" said Alice who was itching to enter the conversation.

"Its something with Edward over there. I mentioned earlier that you can read minds considering your reactions to my thoughts." said Naruto then looked at Alice. "You also did something upstairs as well. You knew where I was."

"Yup. Aside from the usual vampire traits, some of us are born with extra powers. We call these 'gifts'. You see, these 'gifts' is practically our strongest trait when we were still alive. The venom that turned us into vampires enhances these traits that turn them into what you call powers." Naruto nodded.

"So I take it that Edward's gift is to read minds?" asked Naruto but it was Edward who answered.

"Correct. But it seems there are exceptions to the rule. I can't read your mind right now but I was able to read your mind earlier for a brief time but now all I get from you both is blank." said Edward, frowning over the idea that there are others out there that is immune to his gift. "Bella is also immune as well." He added as an afterthought. Naruto's eyebrow rose at this. 

_"Interesting, not only is Bella immune to our powers, but also to Edwards as well. This requires some looking into."_ thought Naruto. "I see. So what are all your gifts if you have any?" Naruto asked the rest of the Cullens.

"Edward can read minds, you already know that. Jasper over there can sense other people's emotions as his own. Emmett there is stronger than your average vampire. Rosalie her beauty, Carlisle…his compassion I guess or his ability to resist human blood. He is a doctor in Forks and he can stand being around humans than most of us. Also, Esme has her heart…she is just too kind and compassionate." Alice finished her explanation. She pointed to herself "For me, I can see the future. Well, subjective future anyway?"

This revelation got some awed looks from both Naruto and Kyuubi. "Wow, that's so cool. What do you mean subjective future?" asked Naruto.

"I mean, the future I see are related to your decision. For example, if you plan to go to school tomorrow, I will see it. But you dont, I will see another future. So in other words, your present decision will affect my future vision." explained Alice.

"**Now that is impressive. Now I guess it's our turn to tell you what we are."** quipped Kyuubi.

Seeing all the Cullens nod, she was about to go into her explanation when the front door opened revealing Esme.


	20. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
